


$#!& Works Out

by Devilsadvocate69



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Love, Gritty, M/M, Marijuana, Rough Sex, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsadvocate69/pseuds/Devilsadvocate69
Summary: What could happen after Austin if Charlie takes Miles' advice? Maybe that bad day never happens and maybe, just maybe, shit works out.I planned to end this story with sweet bedroom Bass in Chapter 8... But Miles busted through the door and it's off and running.And, now they're stoned. That was fun. Can't wait to see what they get into next  :)Well that was bound to happen. And now we have hay.... And more drama for poor Miles 💋Drunk Bass is a keeper 🍻😈🥵🙈🤷👊🎸🎶 Almost to the mountains





	1. Chapter 1

"Charlie? Dammit." Monroe relaxed, "Any sign of Miles?"

"No, where's mom?"

"I haven't seen her since we split up."

"Good," Charlie shrugged off her jacket and strode toward him.

Monroe stepped back with a narrowed expression. Charlie gripped his jacket and pulled him into a brutal kiss.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" His eyes took her in before dropping to where she crushed her body against his. He didn't pull away.

She dropped her belt and unfastened her pants. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Her words were charged with the fierce determination in her eyes.

Monroe smiled, sizing her up. "Don't pick a fight you can't win, Charlotte," his words fell antagonizingly soft against her cheek.

"I can't find Miles if I'm wringing my hands," Charlie forced a smile and parted his lips with her tongue, "Come on, Bass. You've always wanted to break me." She slowly closed her teeth over his lip and ran her fingers over his bulging erection to unbutton his jeans.

He caught her hands and pulled them away, "Not like this." His eyes softened with the apology.

Charlie held his stare as her eyes registered his rejection. Moving against the tears, she shoved him hard. He stumbled backward refusing to look away from her broken glare. She tilted her head as if to say something but just rolled her eyes and turned away.

He was on her before she could get her hands free from the clasp she'd refastened around her hips. She threw an elbow into him but he had her pinned to a tree. She turned to look up at him as his hands raked over the cold belt against her skin and shoved her pants down. His hands ran under her blood soaked tank. He paused, shaking with intensity. Charlie couldn't stop the errant tear from escaping down her cheek. Bass wiped it away with the back of his knuckles and gently kissed her lips, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Her hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back to her own. He returned the kiss with a moan and let her open his jeans. Her hand closed around his dick with a rough stroke as her tongue fought its way deeper into his mouth. He broke away with a jagged breath, "Turn around."

She braced herself against the tree as he ripped her pants to her ankles and kicked her feet apart. She smiled at the thought of getting caught. Her hair flung to the side, his searing lips sucked at her neck. His arm encircled her waist and pulled her hips away from the tree and back into his throbbing cock. She gasped as calloused fingers found her clit and a rough palm ripped away the cup of her bra beneath her shit. She moaned as she felt his fingers slip inside her. Arching her back, she forced her hips open to him. Feeling him twitch against her bare ass she pressed into him harder, "Fuck me already."

Without a word, he pulled his hand away and teased her with the head of his cock, "Jesus, Charlie, you're so tight. Sure you can handle it?"

She pressed both hands against the tree and slammed herself back into him. They both cried out as her ass met his balls. "Now move!" She demanded.

"Watch your face," Monroe growled as he wasted no time obeying her order. Charlie covered her smile with her forearm against the bark. She refused to keep quiet as he pounded into her from behind, letting herself go with every painfully delicious thrust.

"Shit, I need you to come Charlie."

"Make me," she breathed.

She heard him chuckle as he tortured her clit and breasts until she screamed. His weight crashed into her as he finished onto the leaves and lay his head against her shoulder breathing heavily.

His throaty laugh was contagious as they both became aware of their surroundings and fell back to reality.

Monroe planted his lips against her bruised cheek, "Nothing like a good self-hatred fuck, eh?"

He reached down to pull up her pants and Charlie turned to face him. With bright eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Bass."

He grinned back at her smile, "Any time, Charlie."

Charlie kicked off of the tree and slid the cup of her bra back over her naked breast. She bent to retrieve her jacket and spun around to walk away. Looking back over her shoulder, she watched him fasten his pants, "Oh, we're definitely doing that again."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stiffened as her mother's arm slid across her shoulders. Monroe looked up from across the fire. Charlie met his eyes and he looked away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel followed her daughter's line of sight and shifted so that she was included in Charlie's field of vision.

Charlie looked at her mother, "I'm good." She tipped the bottle in her hand and offered a shallow smile.

"Have you been able to talk to anyone?" Rachel probed.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "Miles. On the walk back."

"Oh, he didn't mention it. Good. I'm glad." Rachel lied. She mirrored Charlie's shallow smile and brushed her fingers over Charlie's face before kissing her forehead. Charlie tolerated the gesture until her mom stood to go sit with Miles.

She locked eyes with Monroe once Rachel stepped clear. He turned up his own bottle and held her stare. Charlie looked down at the knife in her hands and slid it back into her boot. She rose to refill her canteen. Feeling Monroe's attention she carefully avoided acknowledging him. She drank deeply from the canteen aware of the water than ran down her neck and soaked into her shirt. She pulled the rim away from her lips and exhaled. Her mouth curled briefly as she caught a glimpse of the way Monroe's eyes darkened.

They both waited out the party until the bottles were empty and Miles was snoring on his bed roll next to Rachel. Charlie smiled at Aaron and stood to leave. She softly raised an eyebrow at Monroe and walked away from the fire. Monroe dipped his chin in acknowledgement.

He found her leaning against a broken down concrete wall within view of the fire. With a smile he pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the wall. She kicked away and pulled him close as she pressed his back against the concrete. He let his hands roam the clean bare skin around her waist. She kissed him and unbuckled his pants.

Sliding them to his ankles Charlie sank to her knees and ran her lips against his erection. A smile split his face as he looked up at the sky and moved his fingers into her hair. He looked back to the fire as she took him in her mouth and began to suck. He was scanning the darkness when his hips bucked against her. Bass laughed and looked down to watch Charlie take him into her throat.

Cocking his head, he caught a glimpse of her hand moving under her jeans. Looking up at him, she smiled and improved his view. "You want me to come in your mouth, Charlotte? Is that what you're thinking about?"

Without acknowledgement her hand moved deeper as she swallowed him again. His hips began to rock with her motion and his breath quickened.

Suddenly, he clamped one hand against the base of his cock, "Not so fast. I want to feel you come first."

Charlie looked up at him and opened her lips. She pulled back slowly allowing her tongue to lick up his shaft. She went down on him again but he refused to back down, "Not until I feel your lips tremble."

Charlie's eyes closed in concession as she took him deep while working herself off. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let him feel her orgasm roll through her body. Monroe tangled her hair in his fist and came in her throat. Charlie threw out her hand to the wall and fought to swallow. Refusing to come up for air, she met everything he had.

Feeling his body go slack with relief she gently licked him clean. Satisfied with the way he laid back heavily against the concrete, she pulled up his pants and stood.

Running her hands up over his chest beneath his shirt, she grinned, "More like you coming in my ass." Charlie licked his earlobe and gently kissed his neck before walking away.

Bass ran both hands over his face and shook his head. Smiling to himself, he buttoned his pants and returned to camp.

Charlie watched him sneak to his bedroll. He stared as she climbed into bed with Miles. Her uncle threw an arm around her waist, cuddling her close and mumbled into her hair. Charlie rubbed Miles' arm affectionately and stared back at Monroe until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie sighed as the cool water splashed over her skin. She stood over the basin and turned her face to the sky. She was alive. It was a new day. Nightmares of Jason, and Nora, and Maggie, and no. She let it all fade away into the sun along with the lingering droplets.

"What the hell is that?" Miles' bark bit through her silence.

"What is what?" Charlie turned on him, clearly annoyed.

Miles stepped closer and lifted her hair, "That!" He hissed with fake anger masking his concern.

Monroe watched them as he put away his bedroll a few yards away.

"It's a fucking hickey, Charlie. Where'd you get it?" He kept his voice low and his lips close to her ear as he looked around for Rachel.

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"One of them?!" He followed her growing louder and motioned to the camp.

Charlie looked at Monroe. He read her eyes and looked back at Miles before dropping his bag and walked toward them, "Hey, hey. What's going on?" Bass made a point to show Miles people were watching.

"Ask her!" Miles motioned to Charlie in exasperation.

"Charlie?" Bass kept his voice low and even giving her a chance to clue him in.

"He found a hickey on my neck and went all mother hen."

"It's irresponsible." Miles tried to glare.

Bass noticed Charlie react to the reprimand, "Okay, so she had a little fun. What's the harm?"

"Charlie, those men have to respect you or this is never going to work. You can't just play with them like sex toys!"

Charlie shifted her body in an effort to control her anger, "No shit, Miles. Really? Fuck you." She spun on her heels and stomped off.

Not able to bring himself to call her back, Miles watched her go and turned on Monroe, "Way to help there, Bass."

"I'm just saying she blew off a little steam, so what?"

Miles turned his eyes on the camp, "Who was it? Who the fuck thought they could get away with banging my niece?"

Bass watched in fear as Miles gripped his sword belt and strode toward a group of guys obviously interested in his conversation. He quickly jumped in front of his friend, "Don't do this, Miles. She'll never forgive you."

"Get out of my way, Bass."

"No, calm the fuck down. What if it wasn't one of them? It's Charlie. She's not an idiot. So show some leadership skills and stop behaving like a jealous bitch!"

Miles glared back at Bass until he got it under control.

"That's better. Since when do you not understand enjoying a random fuck?"

"It's different. She's …." He ran a hand through his hair, "She's Charlie. She does stupid shit sometimes. She's young. And who else would it be? She can't just undermine command like that!"

The easy grin left Monroe's face as Miles finished his tirade. Charlie stared at her uncle in disbelief. Her face fell at his disappointment. She lifted her chin to defend herself but couldn't control the trembling emotion. Finally the tears lost to her anger and she snatched her bag and crossbow and left.

"Charlie. No, Charlie!" Bass called out and started to chase her.

Turning back, he lit into his best friend with panicked fury, "Dammit, Miles! You dumb fuck!"

Miles wrinkled his brow at the unexpected outburst.

"It was me, you fucking moron!" Bass confessed, his eyes pleading for Miles to make it right with Charlie before it was too late.

"You son of a bitch!" Miles had his sword out as he lunged at Monroe.

Dodging the blade, Monroe grabbed a chair and tried to keep Miles at bay. "Where else would she go, Miles? She's not careless. You said it yourself, she's Charlie. What was I supposed to do? Turn her away? You saw her!"

Miles dropped his hand and put his sword away. He fell back against a wagon and bent over with his face in his hands, "I fucking knew it."

Monroe cautiously set the chair down.

"People always do the selfish, stupid thing. 10 times out of 10" he looked at Bass in defeat and opened his arms.

Bass looked at the ground. "She would have found someone else. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I thought I was her safest choice."

Miles huffed at the irony.

Bass looked anxiously in the direction Charlie left.

"Just go. Bring her back. And I swear to god, Bass..."

"Yeah, I know." Monroe grabbed his pack and took off after Charlie.

He found her standing over a water containment wall, staring down over the edge. "Charlie, what the fuck are you doing?" He spoke cautiously as he moved close enough to grab her.

"I don't need you, Bass."

He moved like lightening to pull her away, "The hell you don't!"

She didn't fight him as they tumbled back onto the bank. He instinctively hugged her close.

Annoyed, she shrugged him off.

"Answer my question." He demanded, putting himself between Charlie and the wall.

Charlie squared her shoulders and refused.

Monroe ran a hand over his face, "You wanted to fall?" His eyes bore into her. "Let us find your body? Or not? Is that what you wanted?"

Charlie dropped her chin and looked at the ground. She took a breath and faced him, "I was just trying to feel afraid." Her eyes begged him to understand.

Monroe softened, "You wanted to feel something."

Charlie put her fingers to her lips, crossing her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Yeah, I know how that is," Bass looked at his feet and sighed. "You can go back out there if you want. I'm sorry." He stepped to the side to allow her to pass.

Charlie let her gaze linger over the tender vulnerability he offered. She stepped forward and subtilely entwined her fingers with his. He looked up at her as she gently tugged at his hand, leading him with her. He let her guide him to the edge.

Staring into the churning pool below, he waited. She shifted in boredom beside him, "Feel anything?"

"Nah, I got nothing," he admitted.

He looked up to see her smile. "Yeah, me neither." Charlie patted his chest as she turned and went back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie stepped through the door without looking back. She heard the choked death cry of one of the men following her, a rogue Ranger with a taste for blood and money. She paused to wait for the sound of two others with similar interests. Charlie moved her hands to the clasp on her belt.

"Leave it on."

She turned to watch Bass step inside the house. His eyes were blood-shot and rimmed with enough red to haunt her dreams.

"Take your shirt off."

Charlie met his stare and held it. Her hands gripped the hem of her tank and pulled it quickly over her head. Monroe bit his lip but didn't let his eyes drop to her bare breasts. Charlie tilted her head toward her bra and crossbow tangled on the table at her back. Monroe's eyes darted to the low hanging mirror on the wall behind her.

"Turn around."

Charlie turned to face her reflection. She watched him approach from behind. As his hand moved over the skin at her waist, she shifted her feet apart and unbuttoned her pants. Monroe's fingers splayed over her abs and dropped inside her jeans. His other arm crossed her chest, palming her breast and pinning her into him. "Did you mean it, Charlie?" His breath fell hot against her ear, "Do you want me to come in your ass?" Her breath hitched as his fingers entered her. "Because if you didn't, tell me now."

Charlie refused to look away from his eyes in the mirror. She smiled back at her own ruthless image. "You want my ass? Take it." She pulled his arm away from her chest and leaned forward over the table. She planted both palms against the wood and stared back at him in the mirror.

Monroe's breathing grew heavy, "Are you sure, Charlie? Because when it's over you're gonna feel like my whore. You're going to smell like my sweat and every time you move my semen is going to drip from between those perfect cheeks."

The intense sincerity combined with the way his fingers drove her pulse higher had Charlie's head spinning. "You did it for me."

Bass fell against her back hugging his face to her skin. Charlie couldn't tell if she felt sweat or tears but decided from the look of him, probably both.

He pulled his hand out her jeans so he could strip the denim down to her knees. She felt the fingers of his other hand run up the crack of her ass and ghost over her back. He pulled a vial from his pocket and then threw his jacket onto the table. He loosened his pants and rubbed the lube over his cock.

Charlie didn't hide the awareness from her eyes. "Yeah, it's going to hurt," Monroe didn't soothe the gravel in his voice.

Charlie relaxed. She let the corners of her mouth tilt up in calm expectation.

Bass leaned over her and repositioned her hands so that he had a clear view of her breasts in the mirror. Charlie dropped her head only to have it pulled back up to face the mirror by his fist in her hair, "Please."

Charlie nodded slightly in reply. Monroe slipped to his knees behind her and plunged his tongue into her core. Charlie gasped in pleasure as his grip on her hips held her still. Bass closed his teeth on her clit and she couldn't stop herself from crying out. Charlie felt his smile and gentle laugh against tender skin.

Catching sight of her own disheveled appearance in the mirror, Charlie gave in to him. "More," the single word floated on her ragged breath.

His lips and teeth sucked and bit at her thigh as he worked his way back to her ass. Charlie moaned as he licked and forced his way inside. She heard the vial of lube open again before falling to the floor. She fell forward onto her elbows as a thick finger probed her open wider. Recovering, she bore down on him and demanded more.

"You'll thank me later," Monroe added another finger and sunk his teeth into her skin hard enough to leave a mark.

Charlie threw her head back and laughed, "I knew you'd be worth it." Her eyes met his in the mirror. His hunger devoured her as she met him with her own raw need.

He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and watched her as he pushed inside. Her breath caught at the pain. Waiting for her to adjust, he rubbed a hand up her back and the other between her legs.

Charlie kept her eyes on his in the mirror and shifted her hips taking more of him. Satisfied she was ready, he began to move.

Bass thrust harder as he watched Charlie begin to pant. She watched his eyes drop to her breasts as her body absorbed the impact. She arched her back and extended her arms forcing the best view she could give him. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers rewarded the effort. Just as her body let loose with wave after wave of euphoria, he yanked her back to his chest and buried himself deep. She held her breath watching as a tear escaped to his cheek, just before hot fluid filled her. He pushed deeper as warm cum lubricated his balls against her skin and dripped down her leg. With one last grunting thrust, he lowered his forehead to her back and eased out of her. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the table in front of her, "You might want to clean up."

Charlie dropped her head and grinned. She tossed his t-shirt back to him and pulled up her pants. She reached to untangle her bra from her crossbow and felt his arm across her chest. Fondling her breast, he kissed over her bare shoulder to her neck, "Thanks, Charlie."

She turned into him and caught his lips with her own. She kissed him until she felt the familiar bulge return to his jeans. "Any time, Bass."

"Connor's gone," he rested his cheek in her palm.

"I know," she brushed her lips across his eyelid and kissed him again. "I have to get back."

"Yeah, sure," he released her to get dressed.

"I'd tell you to be more careful, but you left those guys for me, didn't you?"

Charlie beamed back at him from the door, "I'll be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

Miles watched Charlie throw her gear over her shoulder and walk toward a wagon Monroe was loading. Her movement seemed off. His brow wrinkled at the subtle way her face masked pain.

Monroe took a crate from a Ranger and slid it across the bed, while the same Ranger jumped up into the wagon to shove it to the front with several others. Bass bit the inside of his mouth in irritation as the guy got comfortable and laid his rifle across his knees.

Charlie stepped close to Monroe instead of climbing into the wagon. Miles took off toward them when Bass pulled Charlie's gear from her shoulder and tossed it up with his own. He watched the concern Bass showed as he dug a small jar from his jacket and passed it to her. They whispered as she took it and walked toward the latrine.

"You. Out," Miles ordered the Ranger.

"Sir?" The guy looked surprised.

"Yeah, you heard me. Out."

Bass turned his back to hide his smile. Miles threw his pack in the back of the wagon and circled to face Monroe, "What'd you give her?"

Bass squinted and followed the direction of Miles stare. "Nothing. She pulled a groin muscle and we've got a job so I swiped some stuff from medical."

"Groin muscle, huh?"

Bass opened his palms to Miles, "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"I'm going with you," Miles climbed onto the bench.

"Hey Miles," Charlie looked from her Uncle to Monroe and climbed into the back of the wagon. She stood facing the crates, trying to decide where to sit.

Bass tossed her his bedroll along with her own, "Here, get comfortable. It'll take us half a day to get there."

Miles rolled his eyes and passed her his too.

"Get where?" Rachel asked. "Miles?"

"Texas tracked a group of Patriots on the way to Willoughby," Bass answered climbing up to sit next to Miles.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff." She eyed Bass warily.

"No, Rachel. It's nothing. We'll meet you in Willoughby in a few days okay? We need to get moving." Miles tone left no room for discussion.

Rachel nodded, "Well, be safe." She stepped back from the wagon.

Charlie gave her mom a brief smile as Miles snapped the reins and the wagon jolted into motion.

Bass couldn't help himself from glancing back at Charlie every few minutes. She lay curled up on her side against the boxes with her face in his blanket.

Miles ground his jaw, "What's going on, Bass? Feeling guilty."

"Hey, I don't want to get killed okay. She doesn't look so good."

"I'm fine," Charlie climbed up onto the bench between them.

Bass watched her flinch as she reached into her pack for water. He looked away and tucked his chin to his chest.

Miles pulled the horses off the road, "I gotta take a leak. Try and keep it your pants, would ya?"

Watching Miles walk into the trees, Charlie reached between Monroe's legs to grasp his hand. "You've got to lay off the wounded puppy routine," she insisted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled back scanning their surroundings.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "I'm pretty sure you meant it."

Bass smiled and looked down at their hands, "Are you really okay?"

"I told you, I'm good. No regrets." She watched the fear evaporate from his expression as she let him see the truth in her eyes.

Bass pulled his hand away as Miles emerged from the trees. Charlie grabbed her pack and returned to her pile of blankets in the back. Miles looked down at her and cut his eyes at Monroe before taking up the reins.

Miles waited for Charlie to drift into a light sleep before challenging Monroe, "You said you wouldn't hurt her. What happened to that?"

Bass rolled his eyes, "You heard her, Miles. She's fine."

"Fine? What did you do to her?" Miles quickly threw a hand up, "Nope, scratch that. I don't want to know."

Monroe narrowed his eyes on the road ahead of them, "Charlie. Get up. Now!"

Miles slowed the horses and moved the wagon to the tree line. Bass jumped down with his rifle and ducked across the road.

"Charlie, stay low," Miles swung down and paralleled Monroe as they moved to ambush.

Charlie threw the barrel of her rifle over the sideboard and waited. She heard bodies fall and craned her neck to get a better shot. Seeing nothing she kept her rifle trained on the bend just ahead. Someone approached the wagon from behind and she drew her pistol on Bass. He stilled for just a moment and then tied two horses to the back of the wagon.

Charlie quickly turned back to her rifle as Miles jogged into view. She covered him until he waved her off. "They were going to Austin. Patriots suspect something. We need to hurry up." Charlie nodded and sat up against the crates holding her rifle close. Bass jumped back onto the bench and Miles pulled the horses back onto the road. Charlie braced herself against the wood as he spurred them into a trot.

They found the Patriot camp on a farm just a few hours ahead. Hiding the horses and wagon in the trees, they circled behind the property. "It's bigger than we thought," Monroe handed the binoculars to Miles.

"What do they have in that out building?" Charlie nodded toward the guards.

"I don't know. Weapons maybe."

"Looks like the officers are in the house." Monroe added.

"Okay so we've got what? 20 or 30 guys and a building full of who knows?" Miles sighed.

Charlie moved to get a better view of the building. Miles and Monroe followed her. "I say we find out what's in there. Maybe we can use it."

"She's right, Miles. We don't have the firepower to take out this many guys."

"I know she's right, Toady." Miles snapped.

Charlie wrinkled her nose, "Toady?"

"We can use that window. Come on," Miles moved through the trees looking for an opening to make it to the building.

"He called me an ass licker, Charlotte," Bass chuckled into her ear and swiped his tongue over her cheek. Charlie's pulse quickened, but she broke away to follow Miles.

"Here, boost her up," Monroe stood with his back to the wall under the window. Charlie put her foot in Miles waiting hands as Monroe lifted her by the waist to stand on his shoulders.

"See anything?" Miles checked around the corner to keep tabs on the guards.

Charlie dropped down into Monroe's arms and he let his fingers trail over her breasts as he put her on her feet. Miles turned back for her answer.

"Yeah, explosives. Some ammunition. I couldn't see everything."

"Jackpot. Let's get inside," Monroe drew his sword.

Together they snuck around the side watching the camp. "There could be guys in those windows upstairs, watch it," Miles warned nodding to the house.

"We're about to find out," Bass stepped around the corner and took out both guards.

While he and Miles drug the bodies inside Charlie threw open crates and looked around.

"Smell anything fishy?" Miles asked her.

"No, looks like pretty standard stuff. Think we should just blow it?" Charlie looked uncertain.

"No, too many of them could get away. I say we blow the house." Bass looked to Miles and continued, "Be even better if we could get them all inside."

"Right, because we can just ring the dinner bell and they'll all come running," Miles threw his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck.

The sound of a bell caught their attention. Moving to the windows, they watched the camp assemble around the porch. Monroe darted for the closest container and started filling his arms with explosives. Charlie emptied out a bag from another crate and held it open for him to fill. Miles tore through a smaller crate looking for detonators. Finding what he was looking for they snuck out of the building and back to the trees.

"Charlie, stay here. Bass, with me," Miles tagged Monroe's chest and turned to leave.

"Fuck that!" Charlie hissed.

Bass shoved his rifle into her hands, "Over there."He jerked his head to the roof of a small tool shed with a clear line to the house. She took off and left them to find their way to the house.

Setting up on the roof, Charlie scanned the area. She watched Miles duck behind a rain barrel and disappear. Shifting uncomfortably as her jeans rode up against the shingles she kept her sights on the house. Bass crept quietly around the porch and removed lattice work from the side. Charlie watched him disappear and the lattice moved back into place. Scanning the crowd for reactions, she forced herself to breathe.

Miles' form flashed across a side window indoors. Charlie shifted her aim to any signs of motion upstairs. Finding her hands shaking when she pulled the barrel back down to cover Monroe, Charlie gripped the rifle harder.

Bass reemerged from the porch and slipped around to the back door. Catching Miles in the kitchen, he returned to light the fuse and pull back to the trees.

Miles passed the window once more when the front door opened. Charlie's breath caught as her finger instinctively tightened on the trigger. Her breathing slowed as she poured her focus onto Miles. The moment his head looked to the window and turned, Charlie fired.

Bass dropped to the grass at the shot and scrambled back to the ammunition shed. Satisfied that he was safe, Charlie turned her attention back to the house. Miles flew through the back door at a run as the front porch exploded. Charlie dropped down below the roof line as the shockwave drove the rifle from her sweaty hands. She lunged for it as the second explosion tore through the interior. Charlie grabbed for the edge but her fingers were unable to grip. She tumbled over the side and managed to get her feet underneath her just before she hit the ground. Her head hit the hard packed soil and she collapsed.

Miles rolled to his feet uncertain if his clothes were still burning. His hands found his sword belt in time to fend off the first of the surviving Patriots to reach him. Bass ran into his field of view and slashed through two more before looking back at Miles.

Charlie slowly rose to her hands and knees and stood up. Stumbling forward she grabbed the rifle and checked it for damage. She put her back to the shed wall and risked a look at the house.

Miles followed Monroe's eyes to the empty roof just as Charlie began firing from the ground. Jerking his attention back to his own situation, Miles killed three more men.

"Shit!" Bass roared tearing through two more.

Charlie was forced to turn her fire on the charred khaki uniforms rushing at her. Before they all fell she threw the empty rifle down and ran for Bass and Miles. Zigzagging across the yard she emptied her pistol and reloaded.

Bass couldn't fight his way to her. He watched as a bullet tore through her arm and sent her to the ground. Miles wrenched his sword free from a body and ran for her.

Charlie rolled to her back and took out the two men nearly on top of her. Bass finished off the last of his guys and sprinted to Miles and Charlie.

"Get her out of here, Bass!" Miles didn't look back before attacking the five guys in front of him.

Charlie protested as Monroe scooped her from the grass and ran. Dropping her on the ground at the base of a tree he kissed her and ran back for Miles.

Charlie let her head roll back against the tree. Startled by pain in her side, she looked to find a growing red stain around a ragged tear in her shirt.

As Bass reached Miles, the last of the Patriots went down. Both men turned around searching for survivors. Finding none, they ran back to Charlie. Bass was on her first, ripping at her shirt to find the wound.

"It's through and through! I'm fine! I just need to stop the bleeding," Charlie snapped at him.

Miles dug clean bandages from his pack and pressed them against the exit wound, "She's right. We just need to stop the bleeding. Get her to the wagon."

Carrying Charlie between them as she tried to walk, they hurried back to the road. Before they made it, Bass realized her feet were dragging. He stopped Miles and hoisted Charlie so that her legs hugged his hips. He turned her side to Miles so he could position the bandages under Bass's arm. Charlie tried to wrap her injured arm around his shoulder but hissed in pain.

"Easy, Baby. I got you," Charlie wrapped her good arm around his neck and let her cheek rest against his chest.

Miles rolled his eyes and motioned to the wagon in the distance, "Any day now."


	6. Chapter 6

Bass laid Charlie on the tailgate of the wagon and went to untie the horses. Miles drug her back into his lap and grabbed a fresh rifle. He waved Bass on and the reins cracked causing Charlie to jolt awake.

"Hey, I've got you," Miles lifted her shirt to check for fresh bleeding. Happy with the result, he asked, "What did you think you were doing back there?"

"Drawing them off. There were too many of them," She shifted against him to get more comfortable.

"You had a clear line for the trees. You could've taken cover," he didn't have the heart to reprimand her but he also didn't have the heart not to.

"And what? Miles?" Charlie didn't look at him. She didn't have the patience for his nurturing side but she kept her tone even and light, "Watch you get slaughtered while I hide in the bushes? Come on."

Miles resisted the urge to hug her close and bury his face in her hair like the little girl he remembered. "Thanks, Charlie," he frowned. "I mean it," he took a breath and risked the emotion, "Thank you."

Charlie smiled and looked up at him. She rubbed his arm, "Any time."

"If the father daughter chat is over, I could use some ideas," Bass called back over his shoulder.

Miles sat up and then tried to look around while holding Charlie. She pulled herself free from his lap, "Go, I'm okay."

Miles looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, you're good." He climbed up onto the bench with Monroe.

Charlie eased herself back against the wall and groped for Monroe's blanket. She wrapped herself in his smell and tried to rest.

"There," Bass pointed.

"Yeah, I see it. You think there's a house down there?" Miles turned away from the ruts of depressed grass and looked for other options. "What about there?," he nodded toward an abandoned store.

"It's too obvious," Bass scoffed.

"That's what I thought about your house," Miles snapped back.

"Yeah, okay. What about that?" Bass leaned forward barely able to make out the outline of a cabin in the distance.

Miles didn't answer. He spurred the horses on and pulled over as close as he could get. "Take Charlie inside. I'll stash the wagon."

Bass leaned over and brushed his blanket away from Charlie's face, "Hey, I need to get you inside."

Bass carried Charlie through the brush despite her insistence she could walk. Taking precaution against other occupants, he opened the door and used his arm to clear a table. Setting Charlie down, he shuffled through his bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You've got to cut it off."

Bass looked up at Charlie, "What? No, I've got a kit right here."

"My shirt, Bass. And that might be a problem."

Recognition dawned on Monroe's expression, "We'll use my jacket." He pulled Charlie's knife from her hip and cut through the straps of her tank. The fabric fell around her waist revealing palm and finger marks across her breasts.

Bass exhaled heavily, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt. It just looks bad," Charlie waited for her words to sink in.

Bass nodded and pulled off his jacket, "Here. Lay down so I can get this bleeding to stop."

When Miles rushed inside Bass was closing the wound on Charlie's arm. Without interrupting the work, Miles checked the entry and exit wounds on Charlie's side.

"She's okay. She just lost some blood," Bass tied off the last stitch and Charlie pulled the jacket tighter.

"Miles, did you get my clothes?" Charlie asked trying to calm his nerves.

"Yeah. Yeah, they're right here," he handed her the bag and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thanks," Charlie waited for him to catch on, "Some privacy? Please."

He looked at her quizzically and then looked to Bass.

Monroe crossed the room, "Come on, let's check this place out." He laid a hand against his friend's arm and led him out.

Miles grimaced when there was only one bed.

Bass stepped back with his hands in the air, "I can take the floor."

"You can take the wagon," he grumbled back at Bass.

"What? You can't be serious," Monroe complained.

"Fine! Take the couch. I'll take the floor," Miles dropped his bedroll at the foot of the bed.

Charlie eased off the table. Steadying herself against the wall she made her way into the main living space of the cabin, "Did I hear bed?"

Bass stripped the old sheets from the mattress, "Yeah, and not any blood on it."

Charlie dropped her bag and fell back against the cool cushioned surface. Looking up at Bass she frowned, "I bled on your blanket."

He smiled back at her, "But you're still alive."

Miles tossed Charlie's blanket over her and cut his eyes at Bass, "Couch."

The next morning, they were back on the road to Willoughby.

Miles looked back at Charlie, and then back at the road. "I know what you're thinking, Bass. Don't do it."

"Lay off, Miles," Monroe shifted in agitation.

Miles frowned.

Charlie ignored them. She focused on the road and the pain until every other thought evaporated like the morning mist.

Slowing the horses to a stop, Miles swung down from the bench. "We need water," he held his hand out to Bass for his canteen. Monroe passed it without acknowledgement.

"Charlie," Miles' voice softened. She washed down the last of her water and passed the container to him.

"I'll be right back," he looked up at Monroe without malice. "Check on her."

Monroe rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed of the wagon. Charlie sat silently as he lifted her shirt to get a look at her angry wounds. Pulling salve from his gear, he gently dabbed it against her skin. Charlie grit her teeth at his touch but quickly relaxed as cooling comfort spread across her side. "You're gonna be okay, Charlie."

Charlie huffed but didn't roll her eyes, "You mean this or when you leave?"

Bass opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. He looked down at the jar in his hands and spun the lid.

"It's fine. I don't want to go back either," she took the jar from him and tossed it into his pack.

"Charlie."

She couldn't stop the eyeroll, "Shut up. No one wants to hear it."

Bass chuckled, "You don't want to settle down? Have a kid? Sunday dinners?"

"Sounds boring."

Monroe's face lit up but immediately fell back into ambivalence, "What are you going to do, Charlie?"

She struggled against the sutures to sit up, "I don't know. Maybe go to California? I could pick up a few bounties. Work my way there."

Bass laughed, "You want to be a bounty hunter? Seriously?"

"I got you didn't I?"

Bass opened his hands in concession. He took a good look at her and softened, "You sound like Miles at the end of his second tour."

Charlie smiled. She couldn't picture civilian Miles as anything other than the drunk bar owner she'd met in Chicago. Her smile faded.

"Not so easy, is it?" Bass let her eyes dive into his own.

Miles paused a few yards away watching them. With a sigh of resignation, he walked back to the wagon and set Charlie's canteen next to her. Bass returned to the bench and they pushed closer to Willoughby.

"You could still fight for Texas," Miles was reaching. "They offered me a job. I could use your help."

Monroe smirked, "Doing what, Miles? Texas would be stupid to put me in command."

Miles shrugged, "Yeah, but it could buy you some time. Help get things settled with the Patriots." He glanced back and looked at Monroe, "Help Charlie."

Bass grinned, "Charlie doesn't need my help."

The small fire danced indifferent to the weighted silence between them. Miles slept while Bass kept watch. Charlie tossed on her bed. Tired of the pain in her side she stood up. Monroe casually watched her from where he sat against a tree.

"I can take over," she grabbed her crossbow and nudged him with her leg.

"Suit yourself," he answered without moving.

She sat down beside him on the ground. "I heard Miles offer you a job," she sipped her water wishing it was stronger.

Bass passed her his flask, "You take it. Stay close to your family."

Charlie turned up the flask. She let her head fall to his shoulder. He slid his arm behind her, avoiding her side. He spread his hand over her hip and pulled her closer.

Miles woke the next morning. The fire smouldered while Bass and Charlie slept against the tree. He stirred the coals and put on a pot of coffee before taking a leak.

Bass woke at the noise and braced himself for a punch that never came. He put his head back against the bark and stared at the canopy above them. Dropping his face to Charlie's hair, he inhaled and kissed her scalp.

Her hand ran up his chest under his shirt causing his dick to strain harder against his jeans. Her eyes opened and she withdrew her hand. He watched her sit up when she noticed Miles empty bedroll. He grazed her face with the back of his fingers and gently kissed her lips. She didn't fight him. She didn't press for more. Her sleepy contented smile melted his heart.

She pulled away and stood up to pack her gear. Miles returned to make breakfast while Bass washed up in the creek. Charlie did her best to check her wounds and reapply the cream that had become her salvation against the pain.

Miles stooped down to take a closer look at the wounds, "Looking good, kid."

Charlie smiled.

Bass returned to camp and they loaded up to make the last leg of the trip. Looking at the back of the wagon in distaste, Charlie climbed up onto the center of the bench. Miles took the reins and waited for Bass to douse the fire. He climbed up next to Charlie and they pulled out.

The early morning air felt light and silky. The easy silence between them a moment Charlie wanted to remember. She hated the thought of Willoughby. Her chest caught with desperation at the thought of losing the two of them.

Bass leaned back and stretched his arm across the wood at her back. Charlie saw the mangled highway sign and laughed.

Bass grinned, "Just like old times, huh Charlie."

Miles turned to look at them in surprise. He shook his head but couldn't stop his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The uniform looked good on him. Charlie took a breath imagining her hands stripping it away from the body she remembered.

"Miles needs me. What can I say?" Bass grinned with adorably boyish charm, leaning against the fence outside city hall in Willoughby.

He dropped his head, "What about you? Taking off soon?"

She didn't answer without catching his eyes, "I don't know. My mom's annoying as hell." She turned and threw away the piece of grass she'd been twirling in her fingers.

Bass nodded, "I bet."

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"You, ummm," Charlie sighed. "You think Miles might have something for me to do?"

Monroe's breathing stilled, "Yeah." He looked up but away from her. "Yeah, he's got plenty to do."

Charlie nodded.

"You, uh. You want me to ask for you?" Bass turned his face to her.

"No," Charlie stammered. "I mean, yeah sure. You know more about what's going on than I do."

Bass wrinkled his brow at the thought of Miles not confiding in Charlie. "Yeah, I'll do it right now."

She watched him jog up the steps to a side door and steal one more glance at her before going inside.

********

"Miles, how could you? This is Charlie! She's got a chance at a life here. Why would you take that away from her?" Rachel backed away from crowding Miles but still demanded an answer.

"She doesn't want it, Rachel! I thought I might keep her out of trouble." Miles spread his arms in exasperation.

********

"Do I really have to wear this?" Charlie looked up at Bass feeling ridiculous in her recruit uniform. 

She rolled her eyes when he raked a look over her body and grinned. "I'll talk to Blanchard. Maybe I can get you into plain clothes in a few weeks."

********

The guy fell too easy. Charlie cut her eyes at Bass across the yard and shook her head. Looking back at the man beside him, he signed inside a folder and turned toward her instructor.

Charlie wiped her face and hands before taking a long drink from her canteen.

Bass pulled his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.

Charlie cocked her head as he motioned to her. She remembered her class and squared her shoulders. Looking at only Bass, she stepped forward into the yard.

She caught the sword he threw to her and got her bearings. Before she was ready he sprung at her swinging hard.

Charlie deflected his blade and struck back with restricted conviction that was only noticed by Bass.

"New Vegas," his eyes commanded her trust.

Her lips curled in a soft smile before she forced him three steps backward.

Bass grinned and hardened his features. "Again!" He ordered her, speaking loud enough for the crowd to hear.

********

"Hey, Slugger," Miles shot Charlie a drunken grin as she walked up to the bar.

Bass motioned to the bartender to pour her a shot. He moved to the next stool and offered her his seat. Looking at the drink as it slid to Charlie, he asked for the bottle. "Yeah, man. She caught me right in the jaw," he winked at Charlie and tossed back his glass.

Charlie shook her head letting him see her disbelief.

"Ahh, there you are. Knew I'd find you boys here. Ma'am," Blanchard tipped his hat with a half-hearted, sleazy smile.

Miles and Bass shared a conspiratorial grin, "What's up, Frank?" Miles spun around to face the man.

"I've got a job for you. And her, if she wants it." This time he gave Charlie a respectful nod. "We're sending an envoy to California. Need a team to run reconnaissance. He shrugged, "Or interference should the need arise. What do you say? Think you three could handle it?" Finished with his pitch but uncertain if a low level babysitting assignment would go over with them, he puffed out his chest and waited for a response.

Bass looked at Charlie. Her measured stare at Blanchard gave him nothing. He glanced at Miles and sat up against the bar, "What's in it for us?"

Frank stood straighter, "Combat pay. A little fun along the way. What do you want? I might be able to arrange something." He eyed Bass warily.

"Don't worry about it, Frank. We'll take it." Miles drained his glass. "When do we leave?"

Frank nodded his confirmation still uncertain of what it would cost him, "I'll get you the details."

"Works. Guess I'll see you in the morning." Miles drained one last shot of whiskey and stood to shake on the deal.

Blanchard tipped his hat once more at Charlie and left.

"Ok, well. I'm calling it a night," Miles announced heavily.

Charlie and Bass giggled and pulled in their smiles. Miles shook his head, "Yeah, right. So Charlie, as much as I hate to say it…" he opened his arms unable to complete the sentence.

"Got it, Miles," she raised her glass and grinned so big Bass couldn't look away. "Don't come home tonight."

Miles smirked at her, "You're welcome to tell her."

Charlie pulled the glass away from her lips as she shook her head, "No. You go ahead, Miles. Good luck."

Miles chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "Take care of yourself, okay." He planted a kiss in her hair and slapped Bass on the back to get his attention. The two shared a look before Miles turned to walk away.

Bass waited for Miles to leave and turned back to the bar. "Damn. He trusts me," Monroe chuckled at the revelation and propped his elbows up on the bar.

Charlie smiled at the genuine joy in his grin. "So, California?" She raised her eyebrow as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah," Bass deepened his grin and spun his glass on the wood. He leaned back on his stool and turned to face her.

She smiled and set her glass down, "Your place?"

Charlie let him close the door before she looked around. She always found herself expecting a bra on the floor or panties lost in the couch but there never were. He either cleaned up after himself or wasn't the man whore she'd always envisioned.

"Still trying to figure out where I hide the strippers?" Bass leaned against the doorframe and dropped his keys on the table.

Charlie trailed her fingers along the couch and smiled.

"I told you," he stepped closer. "There hasn't been anyone else."

Charlie threw her jacket over the chair with his, "Doesn't that bother you?" She walked to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water.

"I guess it bothers you," Bass slid languidly onto the table. "So what is it? That I haven't been with anyone else or you haven't."

Charlie drank her water, "I don't know, both?" She looked down at her glass, "I just think it's weird."

Bass smiled, "So you haven't been with anyone else either." He looked down at his lap. "I wasn't sure."

Charlie set her glass on the counter and took off her tank. He sat up and raised his arms for her as she pulled off his shirt. His mouth found her skin and her arms encircled him. He unclasped her bra and slid the straps away from her shoulders. Charlie struggled between devouring him and falling into him entirely.

"Hey, Slow down. It hasn't been that long," Bass pushed her arms down and stilled her hands.

Charlie stood still and focused on her breathing.

Bass slid away from the table and walked to the bed unbuttoning his pants. He turned to look at her and kicked them away.

Charlie willed herself to do the same.

He sprawled across the bed and propped his head on his elbow.

Determined not to give away her uncertainty, she crawled over the bed to him.

"That's better. What's going on?"

Unwilling to talk, Charlie kissed him.

The way Charlie's tongue moved against his, the way her jaw worked the angle, the depth, left Bass prone, and vulnerable, safe. She erased his inhibitions as if they were never there. He groaned, running his hand through her hair and tried to return the affection.

There were few things Charlie had ever experienced that were more expressive than Bass Monroe's kiss. It challenged her, overpowered her. His passion relentlessly drove her straight over the edge until her defenses gave way. Suddenly she felt his fingers close around her waist as he turned over and tossed her to the head of the bed. She watched him roll her knees open using her foot and climb between her legs. Without looking, Charlie could feel his eyes as he gently pressed her thighs apart, exposing her even further.

She fought to be patient. Bass grinned and gently kissed swollen tissue before raking his tongue over throbbing flesh. Charlie threw her head back against the headboard with a crash as he worked his mouth against her. He held her down as her hips strained closer. Bass slid a finger alongside his tongue and Charlie moaned at the penetration. He rubbed against her clit with his thumb and let his tongue explore deeper.

Monroe's arms tightened as Charlie writhed underneath him. Refusing to back off, he gently but aggressively pushed her to the edge. Charlie fought, demanding she would not give in so easily. In an intoxicating act of treason her body broke against him and left her slack against the sheets.

Shaking, Charlie squeezed her eyes closed against the tears. Bass gently kissed the inside of her thigh and pulled the blanket up over them as he curled up at her side.

She forced herself to breathe as he brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

Charlie stared at the room without moving.

When she finally turned to look at him, his eyes were wet. "I'm sorry," his words fell like smooth gravel against her ear.

Charlie turned into him and hugged him close before falling asleep with her face buried in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie opened her eyes to find the room still mostly bathed in darkness. During the night she'd turned away from Bass but could hear him breathing softly as he slept behind her. Her mouth felt dry but she didn't risk going to the kitchen. She noticed his flask on the floor in his jeans just within reach. Charlie closed her eyes telling herself this would be the last time she had the opportunity to sleep so comfortably. 

No sooner than her lids shut, they snapped open. Her fingers found the flask and she took an awkward drink. Mimicking sleep, she rolled to her back and lay still. His hand gripped her thigh but then slowly relaxed. 

Charlie emptied the flask. 

Bass tossed in a dream and wrenched the sheet away. Charlie caught sight of his fist tangled in the fabric.

With a silent sigh, she turned up the flask one more time to be sure it was empty and dropped it carefully over the side of the bed. 

Putting her own thoughts out of her head, she turned and ran her hand over his chest. His thrashing stopped. Faced with the image of the naked man beside her, Charlie's fear abated. 

She spread her fingers over his skin feeling the flesh and blood beneath. In the privacy of semi-darkness, Charlie let her eyes roam over his form. She felt her body respond in the way their chemistry always affected her. She felt her heart respond to his scars. Absently her fingers traced across the ones she remembered, the ones she witnessed, the ones she inflicted. 

A knot formed in her stomach as she wondered if he'd ever done this; watched her sleep, traced his fingers over her skin and held himself accountable for her pain. 

In a violent rejection of the thought, she climbed over to straddle him. Holding her passion in check she gently kissed his neck and ground softly against him. She grinned as he smiled in his sleep just before his eyes opened. 

His hands met her hips as her mouth found his, "Getting started early?" 

She laughed and kissed him again. He tasted whiskey on her tongue and crushed her against him. 

"Last night in a clean bed," he growled into her mouth. 

"What's your favorite?" She smiled. 

Bass released her and brushed the hair from her face. He ran his palms up the length of her body and rolled her beneath him. 

Surprised, Charlie looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. He brushed his lips over hers and pressed himself inside. Charlie's gasp caught her off guard. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips into him. He kept his elbows rooted in the mattress on either side of her as he took her with slow, even strokes. She didn't care that she whimpered as he pushed deeper. Every time her eyes opened he was watching her, kissing her, holding her. 

She couldn't touch enough of him. Her fingers kneaded the corded muscle across his back. Her hands gently pulled at his hair. She touched his face, his arms, gripping his ass as she fell apart. He pulled out and she grabbed him, finishing him off with her lips entwined with his. 

She let him go and returned her hand to his face. He let himself fall over her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Charlie wrapped her arms around his back and held him. 

"That's my favorite," he kissed her ear and rolled away to sit up. 

Charlie smiled at the ceiling and then watched him walk to the back door. 

When Bass returned he found Charlie had abandoned her pillow for his and lay stretched across the bed asleep. He stood in the doorway and watched her breathe. The bullet wound in her side had healed. The scar tissue on her arm bore the clean marks of his care. He smiled. She rolled to her back and her hand fell free from the pillow. His brand on her wrist jumped out at him like a sucker punch to the gut. Bass threw a hand over his abs as if the blow were real. With a heavy sigh he looked at the floor. His fist clenched where it rested against the doorframe. 

He blinked and forced himself to look back at Charlie. Her face trembled as her body pitched to the side. Bass moved to wake her when her hands found his pillow and drug it to her chest. She curled herself around it and breathed. Bass stood over her unsure of what to do. A soft moan escaped Charlie's lips and she relaxed. 

Bass took a step back. Refusing to take another, he rubbed his face and persuaded his eyes to return to the bed. Charlie's lips formed a soft smile against the white cotton. He exhaled and reached for his jeans. 

Charlie sat up when she felt his weight on the bed. She wiped her mouth and looked down at his pillow. 

Before she could apologize he handed her a plate, "Drool on your own pillow." He snatched his away from her and leaned back to grab the other from the floor. Charlie lifted a slice of bacon to her lips and watched his body flex with the effort. He caught her staring and tossed the discarded pillow at her. 

She kicked it away, "They're both yours." 

Bass sipped his coffee and let the truth linger. Charlie fought away a smile and began to eat. He brought her a cup of coffee and watched as she devoured the food. 

Before she finished Miles barged through the door with his eyes glued to the ground. 

Bass spun off the bed and splashed coffee over his lap and chest, "Jesus! Miles! How about you knock!" 

Safely noticing Charlie covered with the sheet, Miles chuckled, "Yeah, no." 

"Shit, you fucking dick," Bass carried the cup into the kitchen. 

Charlie grinned as her uncle had second thoughts before sitting next to her on the bed but his excitement won out. He took her plate and tossed it on the floor before pulling their orders from his jacket and shoving them into her hands. 

Charlie had no idea what she was looking at. As Miles tried to explain, Bass walked out of the kitchen naked carrying his jeans. Charlie tried to focus on the words in front of her but failed miserably.

Miles noticed her distraction and looked up, "Come on, Bass!" 

Monroe stretched out his arms, "What, Miles. You can kiss my naked ass." He threw the stained jeans in the laundry and rifled through his bag for a clean pair. 

Charlie covered her mouth and tried to swallow her laugh.

Miles shook his head, "Yeah, real funny Bass." He stood up and looked between Monroe and Charlie, "I guess since I'm the only one dressed, I'll go make sure our shit's ready to go." 

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Monroe pulled his pants over his hips and scooped Charlie's empty plate from the floor. 

Charlie looked around for her clothes, "Hey?" 

Bass appeared from the kitchen with her bra and shirt and tossed them to her on the bed. 

"Thanks," Charlie didn't look at Miles as she pulled them on and tugged the sheet free. 

Miles watched the way she avoided his eyes, "Ok. Then, I'll see you in a bit."

The door closed and Bass looked at Charlie while he closed his bag, "He took that well"


	9. Chapter 9

"She can't even read orders. Why does that loser get to bring along his pet piece of ass?" 

Charlie kept her attention on the documents in her hand. She refused to sigh as she read over them yet again.

"Don't you know who that is?" 

Charlie noticed the fear in this guy's eyes as he glanced toward Bass and tried to shut the first guy up. 

"I heard she's ex-militia. Sure fights like it."

Charlie recognized the third guy from the training class ahead of hers. 

"Yeah, I bet she is. Everyone knows he threw that fight. He was just showing off his dime." 

Charlie stopped reading. She wanted to sink her knife into the first guy's jugular. 

"Her uncle is Miles Matheson. That guy is unreal. I was on a training op with him a few weeks ago. If she fought under him, she can hold her own." The second guy put some distance between himself and his mouthy team leader. 

"Her uncle?" the first guy laughed. "I'm sure she's been under him too. I mean, look at her. She's begging for it." 

Charlie was on her feet before he finished. Miles cut her off, "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. He's mine." She knew the look in Miles' eyes. The man was going to die, just a question of when and where. Charlie made her stake clear. 

"Yeah, okay. That's fair." Miles looked over her shoulder at Bass. "What do you need?" 

"I need to know why you two are ready to disembowel that guy for one. Two, we're missing a crate of ammunition." Monroe glared at the cocky junior officer. 

The guy returned the look and walked away. 

"He's nothing, Charlie. You'll get your chance." 

"I don't need your help, Bass." Charlie refused to move until he looked at her. 

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to watch." 

"Hey, forget it." Miles snapped. "Get back to work."

********

Miles caught Charlie staring at her wrist. Everything was loaded and ready to go but the suit in his fancy carriage was late. He dropped his weight against Charlie as he sat next to her on the crates, "Don't let it get to you, kid. Guy's just a jealous bitch." 

"I'm fine, Miles." She closed her hands and crossed her arms on her knees trying to sell her story.

Miles grinned and knocked his knee against her elbow, "Grab your orders. I'll show you how to read them." 

********

"She okay?" Monroe didn't hide the way he watched the guy and his buddies. 

"If they're going to hit her, it isn't going to be one of them." Miles handed Bass a beer. 

"Where the fuck is she going?" 

Miles put his hand on Monroe's thigh, "She's drawing him out. Doing her thing. It's valuable intel." 

Bass turned to look at his friend without fully deciding he wasn't going after Charlie. 

"Don't look at me like that," Miles turned up his beer. "It's Charlie. Sit down." 

"Yeah, well I think I need to take a piss." Bass stood up. 

Miles openly chuckled and drank his beer. 

Bass turned but didn't follow her, "Damnit." 

Miles swept his eyes over the camp.

"Perimeter?" 

"Yep," Miles stood with his beer and followed Bass. 

********

Charlie made an effort to step loudly through the scrub. She found a place out of sight and without cover. With a fearful look around she pulled her pants down and crouched over the leaves. 

She counted to twenty and stood. Her breathing stilled as she bent to pull up her pants. They'd just crossed the embankment that shielded her from camp. 

Letting the shadows hide her smile, she buttoned her jeans and turned around. The first guy had already begun to rush her. Charlie side stepped him and threw her knee into his chest. Annoyed that she didn't see the one she was looking for, Charlie put away her sword and glared at the remaining three. 

"Where's your pal?" Charlie turned as they tried to circle her. 

"I don't know who your talking about, honey." 

Charlie's lips curled at the edges. Keeping the running back and the sleazeball in sight, she turned her focus on the stronger of the remaining two. Insistent on bruising his face, Charlie took the time to hit him before knocking him out. 

She knew sleazeball and the power guy were attacking from behind. Before either could land a fist, Charlie stepped through them and slammed her fist hard in sleazeball's kidney. Power guy and the runt were stalling. Charlie pulled sleazeball into a choke hold and waited until he turned red. 

"You tell him, I'm not impressed." She refused to let go before his body went limp in her arms. 

Power guy stared at her as the runt slipped away in the trees. Charlie took advantage of the opportunity and disappeared. 

********

"Hey guys, I need you to get lost. Keep walking." 

Bass found himself following her orders. She was fine. She slipped out of the trees and before he knew it he was pretending he didn't see her. 

He and Miles completed the sweep and went back to the fire. Charlie reappeared from the direction she left as the guys from earlier followed the runt into the trees. 

"Get the girl a beer!" Miles threw his arm over Charlie's shoulder. Bass whistled at a guy by the wagon and got him to bring over a round. 

"I can't wait to see this," Bass grinned and let the guy hand Charlie the beer he brought her. He looked back at the trees and laughed. 

Several minutes later the faint outline of six soldiers bypassed the fire and made straight for the tents. 

"You're sleeping between us tonight, Charlie. Do you hear me?" 

"Yeah, kid. Probably smart." Miles stood up for another beer. 

"You didn't throw it did you?" Charlie looked at the firelight dancing over his discolored jaw. She was so used to hitting him, she didn't even see the bruises anymore. 

Bass looked at her, "You mean this?" He pointed at his face, "Hell no." 

Charlie leaned in to kiss him and caught herself. She made like she was standing up and followed Miles to the beer. 

"This shit's like water." Miles grumbled popping the caps on the last three. 

Charlie smiled. "Here, I brought you something." She climbed up into the wagon for her pack and dug out a bottle of whiskey.

"A thank you. For doing this." Charlie passed him the bottle. 

"From the bar last night," Miles grinned. "Thanks Charlie." 

"Bass paid the tab," she patted his arm and returned to the fire with the last of the weak beer.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie knew Bass was awake on the ground behind her. Miles slept in front of her. She watched the gentle motion of his lungs and kept her back to Bass. 

She felt his arm slide across her waist and his lips press against her cheek, "What are you thinking about?" 

She wrapped her fingers in his, "I don't know." Charlie rolled to her back and kissed him. 

Miles shoved the side of Monroe's head, "Knock it off." 

Charlie giggled quietly. Bass smiled and kissed her briefly before turning back onto his bedroll. 

The next morning they watched the guys from the night before stand at attention. 

The linebacker and the guy with the black and blue face refused to look in their direction. The runt stayed close to the mouthy jerk and the sleazeball watched the officer take note of the bruising on his neck. 

Charlie smiled as the guy from training caught her eye and grinned from behind the officer. 

"Nice work, Charlie. You marked them." 

"They give you anything?" Miles asked with mild curiosity. 

"No, they didn't seem to know what they were doing. Total shit show." She looked around at the other men breaking camp, "Do I have time to clean up?" 

"Yeah. Bass go with her." 

Monroe's eyebrows shot up before his face settled back into an even stare, "Yes, sir." 

"So you take orders from Miles?" Charlie asked as she soaped her hair. 

Bass laid on the bank watching her with his head propped on his elbow. "On paper," he answered. 

She ducked under the water and rinsed away the soft lather. Bass took the opportunity to scan the trees and stood to undress. 

Charlie wiped the water from her face as Bass walked out to her. He pulled her close and Charlie's legs instinctively wrapped around him. "And I take orders from you?" She laughed. 

"Yes, you do," he grinned running his hands over body. 

Charlie looked over his shoulder at the trees as his lips trailed over her shoulder. "Do you think they're watching?" 

"I don't care," Bass lifted her hips and pressed inside her. 

Charlie closed her eyes and let her head rest against him. "Just stay under the water, okay," he purred. 

Moaning her agreement, she wrapped her arms over his back and ran her hand up into his hair, bracing herself against him as he fucked her harder. She sank into the familiar thrill of his body with hers. 

Their breathing became heavier and Charlie fought to stay quiet. She glanced at the trees and thought she saw movement. Wrestling against her inhibitions, she dug her fingers into muscle and rubbed her face against his ear. 

He gripped her ass hard enough to bruise. Charlie cried out and closed her teeth on his shoulder. She felt a tremor run through his body releasing a low growl from his throat. With reckless disregard for how she must look, Charlie drug her lips and tongue over his flesh. 

"Give it up, Charlotte. I want to feel you come." 

"Take it," she gripped her hands in his hair and drug his head back so she could take his mouth with her tongue. 

He smiled against her lips and drove into her harder. Charlie broke the kiss and pulled him closer. She laughed over his shoulder and then grit her teeth, refusing to give in. 

He pushed a finger into her ass and dropped his hips forcing her body to give him what he wanted. Charlie's heels jammed against him and her knees gave way. She yelled in defeat as she gave him everything. 

He took it all with a gritty moan and pulled out. Her body shook against his gentle kiss as he calmly soothed her rigid shoulders. She cuddled her face against his skin and tried to hold him. Pulling her arms free, he lifted her legs away and carried her close to his chest beneath the water. 

Careful to cover her, he turned to face the trees. "Cross your arms." 

Charlie did so without question. 

Bass scanned the trees as they approached the bank. Satisfied they were alone, he lowered Charlie to her feet. She pulled her clothes on quickly trying to hide the way her eyes darted nervously at every sound. 

When they returned to camp, Miles shook the inspecting officer's hand. He strolled over to where Bass and Charlie were stowing gear in the wagon. 

"What was that all about?" Bass asked as he leaned back against the wagon. 

"I told him it was just hazing. Got him to apologize," Miles grinned. "Considering our girl doesn't look any worse for wear, I'd call it a win." 

Bass laughed, "No shit. His guys beat all to hell and he apologized." 

Charlie hopped onto the tailgate and brushed out her damp hair. She noticed the flutter in her hands and tried to still them. Annoyed with the vague awareness of being watched, she looked to Miles and Bass just a few feet away. 

Angry with her need for reassurance, she jumped from the wagon and glared across the camp. A few younger men quickly turned away but her eyes came to rest on a brunette that looked about Miles age. Charlie met his unspoken disclosure with an even stare until he broke away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just til we cross the boarder, Charlie." Miles lightly shoved her with his body from where he sat next to her on the bench. "Once we hit the Plains Nation we can break off." 

Charlie frowned. It'd been 4 days since Blanchard met them at the bar and between the suit and his entourage they were moving slow. She looked at Miles. 

"What about him?" Miles asked shaking his head. 

"What about him?" She asked. Miles rolled his eyes. "He's only so much fun," she grouched but then couldn't keep herself from returning Miles' grin. 

********

Bass sat down and glanced around for Miles before kissing Charlie. He pulled the empty plate from her hand and joined it with his own. 

He looked down at the strip of cloth covering her wrist and back up to her eyes. Charlie met his stare without turning away. She read his gentle question easily but pressed her lips into a small smile. 

"I want to show you something. We need our packs."

Charlie looked around for her uncle but didn't see him. 

"He's already there," Bass looked at the table. Charlie heard the unmistakable tone of his love for Miles. She grinned and watched him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He wiped a hand over his grin and stood to carry the dishes to the poor schmuck stuck washing them. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow when Bass tossed her bedroll and grabbed his own along with his pack. She noticed Miles' was missing as well. Curious what they were up to, Charlie followed Bass as he snuck out of camp. 

She had her crossbow out, crouched low in the grass when they cleared the trees. Bass chuckled, "It's not like that. Come on." 

Charlie slowly stood. She held her weapon ready but followed him to the center of the clearing. 

"Hey, kid" Miles raised his bottle from where he lay back on his pack. Charlie took it watching Bass spread out their blankets on the grass next to him.

"Welcome to the party," Bass stretched out leaving space for Charlie. 

Charlie stepped between them and sat down before taking a long drink. "So what are we doing ?" 

"Look up." 

Charlie lifted her chin without question. The full moon caused her to squint as the open sky took her breath away. 

"Gotta love Texas." The contented rasp in Miles voice caused Charlie to smile. He took the bottle from her but Bass grabbed it first. Stealing a drink of his own, he passed it back to his friend. 

Charlie leaned back and let her head rest against the ground. A streak of light seemed to split the sky and she narrowed her eyes. 

"It's a meteor shower." Miles shifted next to her. 

Charlie wasn't so sure. 

"Look, there's another one." Bass pointed as another streak of light dimmed and went out. 

Charlie took the bottle and turned it up again. 

Miles sat up and dug another out of his pack, "Keep it." 

She stole a look at Bass stretched out in the moonlight with a hand behind his head. His face was relaxed, almost boyish with wonder. Charlie felt her tension fade. 

They watched the sky for hours until the liquor was gone. Bass pulled her hand to his lips from where it lay against the blanket entwined in his fingers. 

Miles unclasped his hands from his chest and sat up. He carefully stood and moved his pack from his blanket. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Bass dropped Charlie's hand and leaned up on his elbow facing Miles. 

"You two can stay. I'm heading back." 

Charlie caught the glint of disappointment in Monroe's eyes. "No, Miles. Come on. Hang out." She put her hand on his bedroll, holding it to the ground. 

She watched Miles bite back a sarcastic jab and jam his hands in his pockets instead. 

"I'm serious. Don't go." 

Bass laid back down, "Yeah, Miles. Why are you in such a hurry to ditch us for those losers. I'll keep my hands to myself. Sit down." 

With a sigh and and a shrug, Miles dropped back down to his blanket. Charlie found his hand with her own and gently squeezed. He squeezed back and stared up at the moon.

Charlie woke just before dawn still holding Miles' hand. He'd rolled toward her in his sleep and refused to let go of his grip. Bass curled against her back with his arm tight around her waist. She felt his quiet breath against her hair as he pressed his hips against her. She arched her back into him and closed her eyes. 

******** 

"Why are we stopping"? Charlie grabbed her rifle from her lap with both hands. She heard Bass sit up in the bed behind her.

Miles slowed the horses to a stop and leaned to look around the wagon in front of them, "Shit, the road's blocked. You two check it out, I'll stay with the horses." 

Charlie didn't wait for Bass before creeping into the woods. Bass dropped to the ground and watched the road ahead as he crossed to the far side and flanked her. 

They reached the downed tree and Bass waved her on. Several yards past the tree Charlie saw soldiers from camp in the woods ahead of her. She motioned to Bass. He called her to him and crouched down.

Charlie back tracked until just before the tree and crossed the road. She made her way to Bass and sank on her knees beside him. 

He was watching the men on the opposite side of the road through binoculars. 

"Think they did it?" Charlie whispered. 

"Not sure. They're carrying rifles. I don't see any tools." He pulled the glasses away from his face and kept still. 

Charlie held her rifle ready as he stood and walked out into the road. 

"Hey! You find anything?" He yelled ahead. 

Charlie cursed the distance as she struggled to cover all the angles. 

"No, sir." 

Charlie thought she recognized the voice of the guy that went on the training op with Miles. 

"Alright. Come on back. We need to get this road clear," Bass didn't wait for them to respond before turning on his heel to face the tree. 

Charlie kept her sights on the group of guys. She saw them turn and obey as soon as Bass gave the order. 

Miles stood with the officer from the other day as the rest of the men went to work clearing the tree. He met Bass and Charlie in the road.

"We found the boy band, but nothing to say they did it." Bass glanced around.

"Looks like it's been here for a few days. Could be Patriots." Miles ran a hand through his hair. 

Bass tilted his head in agreement, "Either way no sign of them now." 

"Right, okay. Let's get chummy and see what turns up." Miles shrugged his jacket off and went to help with the tree. 

Charlie glanced at the other officers standing around. 

"Come on, Charlie. You heard him." Bass dropped his jacket and peeled his shirt over his head. The deep purple bite mark on his shoulder was still clearly defined even though her finger marks had mostly faded. 

Charlie tried to keep her eyes off of Bass as he helped haul cut pieces away from the road. She watched the other guys notice the mark but no one looked at her openly. She and Miles worked together to drag a large branch free. "Why don't they help?" She asked him quietly. 

"Because they're pompous assholes. Assignments like this go to name dropping wannabes." 

"So they're soft." Charlie replied. 

Miles smiled. "Commissioned," he corrected. 

Charlie caught the older brunette watching her and Miles from beside the suit's carriage. He saw her notice and turned to where Bass and several others worked to lift the trunk and shove it clear of the road. 

"Who's that guy?" She asked with her back turned to the man. 

"Head of security. Why?" Miles was careful to keep his face obstructed to hide their conversation. 

"He was watching when I did that," Charlie took a drink from her canteen. 

Miles raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. 

Charlie put her canteen down and followed him back to help with the trunk. 

Miles jerked his head directing Charlie to help the guy struggling to pry the tree loose so they could move it more easily. He got in line behind Monroe and put his shoulder against the bark. Miles caught a few curious looks as he gave Charlie's bite no concern.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bass playing the militia angle?" Miles drank from his canteen and waited for Charlie to answer. 

"It's smart." Charlie shrugged from where she leaned against a tree in the shade as they waited to get moving again. 

Miles nodded. 

"Be careful with him, Charlie." 

Charlie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"Don't hurt him." Miles clipped his words and tilted his head to be sure she understood. 

"You mean don't make him snap and hijack the crazy train again?" 

"Since when do you know about Ozzy?" Miles chuckled. "And no, I just mean keep the lines clear for him, okay." 

********

Charlie ran her thumb over the brand on her wrist. Her reflection stared back at her in the water. She dropped her hands through the surface and splashed her face. She couldn't wash away the flushed cheeks or light in her eyes. 

Bass appeared over her shoulder buttoning his jeans.

Charlie rinsed her sweat from the loose strip of cloth in the water and squeezed it dry. 

"Gonna tell me what's up with that?" His words were stiff.

"Just talk." 

Bass nodded but let her know he was only convinced she was lying. He pulled his shirt over his head and left. 

********

"They think she's militia, Bass. How'd you think she'd react." Miles kept his tone casual as he sat on the tailgate. 

"Right" Bass stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Next time, keep your shirt on."

"Don't let the paper go to your head, Miles." Bass matched Miles' casual tone and smiled when Charlie stomped toward her uncle.

"We had to stop just so that commissioned fucktard could take a piss?!" 

Miles looked up and crumbled. Bass threw his head up with a face splitting smile that cascaded into laughter. 

Miles tried to pull it together and speak, "No, well…" he dropped his head to the side and covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. 

"He's cozy with the guy that grants commissions, Charlie. But yeah, total fucktard." 

********

Bass glanced over his shoulder and watched Charlie rewrap her wrist. He caught Miles' eye and watched him shrug. A few miles later they stopped for water. He nudged Miles' knee and jerked his head back toward Charlie. Bass stood to leave but Miles stopped him.

"No, man. Can't you wait?" 

Bass looked back at Miles, "No, I can't and we're fucking stopped." He jumped down from the wagon and disappeared into the trees. 

Miles cut his eyes and wrapped the reins. 

Hearing his sigh, Charlie stood up and stepped over the bench. 

"What's up, Miles?" She sat down next to him. 

"What's up with your arm?" He frowned and looked straight ahead. "And why won't you tell him? Or just come up with some shit?" He wiped a hand over his mouth with regret. 

"I don't know." Charlie matched his posture. 

"That's what I told him." Miles threw his hand up for emphasis. "I think he's worried about you, Charlie." 

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah, well, he's not buying it." 

She stood to leave. 

"Charlie." Miles voice hit that place that made her feel safe. She held his stare and then stepped over the bench into the bed. 

********

"Not again, Miles." 

"Perimeter sweep. Me and you, now." 

Charlie ducked her chin and grabbed her rifle. 

"This about your dad?" Miles read her eyes with every word. 

"Yes." 

His eyebrows shot up at the easy admission. "Okay. So, you feel like a traitor?" 

Charlie felt her knees go weak. Miles grabbed her, "Stay on your feet." 

Charlie raked a hand over her cheek, "I'm good." 

Miles let her take a few steps on her own before backing away. They finished the round in silence. 

********

Charlie slipped under the blanket next to Bass. She ran her hands under his shirt and leaned to kiss him.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" His raspy whisper was barely audible. 

"I really thought you would have figured that out by now." She stilled her hands and sighed. 

"Not in front of Miles." The correction in his voice sent Charlie over the edge. 

Bass watched the anger flash in her eyes and kissed her, "Come on. You get too loud. We'll go somewhere." 

Charlie dropped her forehead to his chest and kissed his shirt. "No, I don't know what's wrong with me" 

"There's nothing wrong with you. Come on let's go." 

"No, Bass. I'm telling you something's wrong." Charlie's eyes bore into him. 

Bass squinted, "Are you back to wanting to kill me?" 

Charlie laid over him and ran her hands into his hair. "No, you're family." 

"Charlie." 

"You don't get it. It's not about you." 

He huffed against Charlie's weight, "The hell it isn't." Monroe untied the knot in the fabric on her wrist. "It's like you want to make your regret louder than your own name." 

Bass felt the tension melt away from Charlie. She pulled his blanket over her shoulders. Bass raised a scarred arm behind his head and got comfortable. 

Miles rolled over at dawn to find him still awake. He stared as Bass unwound the strip from Charlie's wrist. He pulled a knife from his boot and Charlie woke up. She stopped his hand before her eyes could focus. Bass waited before easing his hand out and away from her.

"I can't let you do that, Bass." Miles leaned forward and took the knife and fabric. 

"You don't know what I was going to do, Miles." 

"You can't wear it. Not until she says so. It was Ben's." 

"Alright. I didn't know that." He looked down at Charlie." 

"Wow that was awkward. I need to pee." Charlie rolled off of Bass and walked into the woods. 

********

"Look, Bass. You weren't even there. You've got nothing to prove." 

Charlie turned to face her uncle, "Miles." 

"I was responsible." Bass stepped clear of the brush and stood next to Miles. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You were crazy." She opened her arms and watched his eyes. "That's a whole different argument." 

Bass let his ego cool, "Is that what this is? An argument?" His easy grin got Charlie to relax.

"This? You're going to count this as our first fight? The first time we met, you put your gun in my face." Her eyes were bright with the challenge. 

Miles looked at Bass and shook his head to cover his amusement. 

"That wasn't the first time we met. It was the first time you got my dick hard." 

"Ohhkaay, that's enough." Miles threw his hands up. 

Charlie laughed and smirked at Bass, "Yeah, I noticed." 

Miles stepped between them, "Look, kid. I'm just here to make sure you're okay. So if this is where you two kiss and make up, I'm out." 

"Calm down, Miles." Bass sat down on a rock and looked up at Charlie. "I'm sorry." He rubbed his hand up his forearm. 

"They're right. I might as well be militia," Charlie looked at Miles and then to the ground.

"I trained them. I trained you. That doesn't make you one of them," Miles gave up. 

"I fight like them." 

"You're better than them," Bass countered. 

"Charlie, the point is you're one of us." Miles ran a hand through his hair begging to be done with the conversation.

"My dad wasn't." 

"Sure he was," Bass looked hurt. "Remember, Miles, that girl with the eyes?" 

"Yeah, 6th grade. Your dad got mixed up with a bully over this cross eyed ginger." Miles laughed. "Me and Bass tried to show him how to knock the guy out but he still came close to getting his ass kicked." 

"We had his back. He was family." Monroe's voice fell as his expression tightened and he looked away. 

Charlie shifted on her feet and glanced at Miles looking over his shoulder toward camp. She straightened her back. 

Bass stood, "Yeah, they're probably ready to pull out." 

Charlie nodded, "Thanks." She didn't wait for them to answer before walking back to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie looked up at Miles from where her head laid against his thigh. She watched the sky roll by overhead. The wind was warm and the sun seemed to overflow, spilling heat over the road and surrounding landscape. She felt her arm glide against his jacket thrown over the bench beside him. 

Charlie sat up and wiped sweat from her eyes. They were alone. 

"Crossed the border." Miles didn't look away from the road. 

Charlie nodded. She turned to reach for water in her pack and kissed Bass on the cheek. He leaned into her and smiled. His back was to the bench with his rifle over his knees. 

There was no cover from the sun or anyone else. Charlie sat forward when she noticed dust on the horizon. 

"I see it," Miles waited for it to get closer. "We're near a town." 

Charlie frowned but her eyes sparked with hope. 

Miles shook his head with a grin, "Bass." 

"Yeah," he turned around. 

Miles' grin returned as Monroe's eyes took on the same sheen as Charlie's, "Might be nothing."

"Let's hope not." Bass turned to watch. 

Charlie rolled her eyes as a family rolled past with a nod and a wave. 

Bass turned to face the rear and let his weight fall against the bench. 

Miles frowned and kept the horses moving. 

********

Charlie cut her eyes at the waitress leaning a little too close to Bass as she brought a round of beer. He winked at Charlie and tipped the bottle.

"Chat her up." Miles set his bottle on the table. 

Charlie's lips narrowed. 

"Yes sir," Bass took his beer and walked to the bar. 

"Charlie, you take the guys in the back." 

She touseld Miles' hair before he could knock her hand away and strolled out onto the porch. Bass watched her lean over the railing and turn up her beer. 

He took another round to the table and sprawled in a chair where he could see Charlie, "Shift just started but she says stick around." 

"That's public. Probably a dead end." 

"Yeah, whatever. When does the paw patrol hit town?" 

Miles shrugged. 

Bass turned his attention to Charlie. She walked down the stairs to the group of guys throwing knives at a barn wall. 

"Can I try?" She flashed her smile and dipped her chin at the blonde that seemed to be the best shot. 

The guy looked her over and motioned for her to go ahead. 

Charlie aimed just high and to the left of the target. She slowed the spin so that her knife bounced away and landed in the dirt. With a pouty frown she bent to retrieve it. 

"Take another shot," the guy smiled with his eyes on her hips. He looked at his friends, "No shame if you miss." 

Charlie scanned their faces and decided she had the guy she wanted. She stepped back to where he was standing and lined up again. This time she pulled hard left and sent the knife bouncing into the dirt again. 

Bass had the same view of her ass from inside. He gripped the bottle and set his jaw, as the guy stepped up behind Charlie and guided her arm through the throw. 

"See, you're pulling left. You want it just like that. Try it again." 

"Let her work, Bass." Miles emptied his beer and grabbed for the extra Bass meant for Charlie. 

"Like this?" Charlie moved through the throw without releasing the blade. She could feel the guy just over her shoulder. 

"You got it," he purred in her ear.

Charlie tucked her chin as if to hide her blush and looked at the wall ahead of her. She took it easy but stuck the knife just inside the paint on the battered wood. 

Bass watched her face beam with false pride when she turned toward the guy's deceptive affirmation. 

"Nice work. Grab a seat, beautiful." 

Charlie tossed her hair and grinned. She caught Bass's eyes and winked. "Damn, I'm empty." She turned back to the porch but the blonde stopped her with his hand just above the hem of her shirt at her back.

"Rick. Get the lady a beer." 

Charlie stepped over the bench and took a seat at the picnic table where she could see the door. 

The gritty salt and pepper man to her right passed a joint. Charlie took it but passed it on. 

"You don't smoke?" He asked. 

"Mind if I roll?" Charlie replied. 

He smiled and tossed a pouch on the table in front of her. Charlie pulled it open and smelled the contents, "Nice." 

"What's your name, honey?" The guy across the table asked. 

"Nora," she smiled and broke open a bud on the table. "What about you guys?" 

The heavy brunette set a cool beer in front of her and sat with his back to the table watching the blonde land a hatchet dead center. 

"I know Rick, here. But what about the rest of you?" She slid her tongue over the paper and pressed it closed. 

"I'm Adam," the blonde stepped around the table and offered her a light. "Old guy's Rich. Romeo here's Tom. And this is Steven." He gripped the young guy's shoulder that sat to Charlie's left. Steve winced and offered Charlie his hand. 

She passed the joint to Adam and took the kid's hand, "Nice to meet you, Steven." 

He blushed and rolled his eyes when the rest of the table erupted in laughter. 

Adam skipped the kid altogether and passed the weed to Tom before turning back to stare at her chest, "You're up, Nora."

Charlie silently checked in with Miles as she rounded the table and lined up with the target. Annoyed with the way Bass glared through the door, Charlie threw the knife harder than she wanted and stuck the blade inside the bullseye. 

"That your boyfriend?" Adam took a drink from his beer and let Charlie know her act was over. 

She cocked her head and pointed at Bass, "You mean curly? That's my dad's, friend." 

"Your dad?" Adam turned to look at Miles. 

"Yeah, but don't worry he's cool. I'm surprised those two haven't got a room already." Charlie winked for all three of them to see. 

Miles raised his bottle and forced a smile. Bass closed his mouth with his beer and looked away as his throat went red. 

"What the fuck did she just say?" Bass ground out the words through his teeth.

"I don't know, but we're rolling with it. Come on, lover boy." He slapped Bass on the shoulder. 

"Hey, dad. Come meet my new friends." Charlie bounced up the stairs and tugged Miles out onto the porch. 

"I'm Nora," She cut her eyes to the ground at the admission. 

"Hey guys, this is my dad. Dad, meet Adam, Rick, Tom, Richard, and Steven." 

"Hi there. I'm Stu," Miles waved a hand and watched Charlie pinch what was left of the joint. "Having fun, Nora?" 

Charlie exhaled in his face and smiled, "Loads. Watch this!" She pulled her knife from the bullseye and made a show of landing it hilt first so that it bounced right back at her. Jumping away, she yelled, "Shit! I did it just a second ago." 

Bass picked up her knife from the dirt and handed it to Charlie, "Be careful, Nora. It's all fun until someone gets hurt." He held her eyes before turning to Adam. "Adam? I'm."

"Jimmy King."

Bass gave away nothing. He held that easy smile and shook his head, "Ya know, I get that a lot. But no." He left the word with a hard boundary. 

Adam straightened his back. "Yeah, okay." He took a step back, "Move over boys, let's give our happy couple a seat." 

Miles' eyes shot to Bass. 

Bass took it in stride and stepped to the table. 

Charlie took his arm and stood at his side, "Guys, this is Matt. My stepdad." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

Unable to fully mask his shock, Bass stared at Charlie. He pulled it together as Adam laughed. "Uh, Nora, sweetie. Where'd you get the weed?" 

"Oh? You want some?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at Rich. He shrugged and nodded yes. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do." Bass held his eyes and grin on Charlie like a shining perfect veneer. 

"Dad? Can I have some diamonds?" 

Miles wrinkled his brow and looked around. He stepped toward her, "Sure, sweetheart. What do you need?" Miles closed the distance to Charlie, "You know I can't say no to you. Not when you give me that face." 

Charlie's heart stilled at the husky authenticity. She'd never felt Miles like this. His eyes poured liquid affection. He loved her from a distance. This was so close she could smell whiskey and gun oil. 

Charlie tore herself from Miles and looked at Richard. He stood to shake hands as Miles crossed to his side of the table. The two walked a few feet away. Charlie watched until Miles glanced back and shook his head. She pulled Bass with her onto the bench next to Steven.


	14. Chapter 14

Bass shifted uncomfortably and kept his distance as the younger man checked him out. The waitress appeared to hand out the drinks Rick ordered earlier, "Need a refill?" She asked Bass with a smile. 

"Yeah, something a little stronger. Please." He replied stealing a look at Charlie. 

"Sure, we've got a mean rye whiskey." 

"That'd be great. Bring the bottle." Bass chugged his beer and handed her the empty bottle. 

"Sure thing," she looked at Charlie. 

"My stepdaughter can have another beer." Bass turned on the charm and squeezed Charlie's thigh. 

"Parents," Charlie shrugged. 

The waitress raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "You got it." 

Miles dropped a bag on the table and squeezed in on the other side of Charlie. She planted her lips on his cheek and hugged his side before digging into her gift. 

Miles looked at the beer in his hand with a grumbling sigh and turned it up.

"Whiskey's on the way. Babe." Bass took a bud from Charlie's bag and tossed it between her hands. 

She grinned and fattened the joint until she could hardly close the paper. 

"So," Adam pulled over a chair and sat with his arms folded over the back. "Where'd you love birds meet?" 

"Marine corps." Bass answered flatly and welcomed the whiskey and glasses from the waitress. When he didn't look back at her she disappeared inside. 

Miles took the bottle from him and poured himself a full glass. He drained it and poured another before taking the joint from Rich. 

Charlie watched with amusement as he hit it hard and handed it off to her. 

"We were stationed together at Pendleton." He exhaled. 

Adam grinned at Charlie, "Ah, a couple of jarheads. I know a California girl when I see one." 

"What about you?" Bass swallowed half his glass. "What's your story?" 

"Did some time in Leavenworth. Blackout changed all that. I'm a new man. Do you mind?" Adam grabbed a glass. 

Bass looked at Charlie, "You going to pass that or what, kid?" 

Charlie looked at her hand and gave it up to him. He nodded toward the bottle and filled his lungs. 

Adam took a drink and turned to Miles, "So, how long are you folks in town?" 

Miles bit back the burn and set his glass on the table, "Depends. Any work around here?" 

"I heard the mines always need help," Steven offered. 

"Fuck that," Bass passed him the joint and went back to his glass. 

"Yeah, we're looking for something that pays," Miles agreed. 

Adam cut his eyes to Tom and Rich, "I hear ya." 

"I know some people. Maybe I can get you a few days work," Tom looked between them at Charlie, "What about you, sweetheart? What kind of work can you do?" 

Charlie felt her skin crawl. She took a drink of her beer, "Dad says princesses spend money. They don't make it." She smiled and put her head against Miles' shoulder. 

The guys laughed. 

"Yeah, she's not for sale." Bass swallowed the last of his drink and stood up. "What do you say, honey? Ready to call it a night?" 

Charlie nudged Miles with her arm under the table. 

He looked up at Bass, "Sure, dear. Whatever you say." He opened his arms and hit the joint one last time. He handed it over to Adam with an apologetic nod. 

Adam laughed along with the rest of the table, "By all means. Love is love, right?" 

Charlie willed Miles not to roll his eyes. Instead he offered a pained smile and stood up. "Come on, Nora. It's past your bedtime." 

Charlie closed her bag and grabbed what was left of her beer. 

Adam looked at Miles and Bass, "Let the lady enjoy herself. We don't mind babysitting." 

Bass shoved his hands in his pockets to stop his fists. Miles' eyes went cold and hard, "I don't think so." 

Adam leaned back with his hands raised, "Oh hey, I get it. Family share plan. No judgement here." 

********

"Goddammit, Charlie. What the fuck was that?" Bass hissed after waiting for Miles to close the door to the room. 

"Shut up, Bass. It was fun," Charlie rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed. She turned over and pulled out her bag. 

"And when did you become a pothead?" He was pacing. 

Charlie ignored him and rifled through the nightstand. 

Miles and Bass looked at each other, "Connor." They spoke simultaneously. 

"It's not like I'd never tried it before," Charlie pulled a battered Bible from the drawer and tore out a page. 

Miles growled and grabbed his pack from the dresser, "Charlie, nice work. I mean it. I'm going to check in. You two…" he threw his hands up in exasperation and looked out the window to the front porch roof. "Just. Try to keep the sheets clean, okay." 

Charlie smiled and tore a corner rectangle from the page. Bass just stared at her. He mumbled his assurances to Miles but didn't turn away to watch his friend slip out the window. 

"Your stepdad? Seriously?" Bass pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his boots. 

"You two are so hot together," Charlie smiled at her handiwork and rolled to her back. 

"He's your fucking uncle," Bass's voice hit a whole new octave as he grabbed a pack of matches and helplessly offered her a light. 

"You don't know that. And I never said I wanted in on it. I just said you two are one steamy cup of tea," she giggled and settled back into the pillows as Bass crawled toward her on the bed. 

"I bet my mom doesn't even know," Charlie opened her mouth to his kiss. 

"Is that what all the daddy drama's been about?" Bass took the joint from her and hit it before peeling off her jeans. 

Charlie pulled her shirt over her head and tossed her bra over the side of the bed. 

Bass looked down at her and reversed the joint on his lips. He leaned in close and blew her a hit. Charlie caught on and chased the plume, "I was getting high with the wrong Monroe." 

"Yeah, we're not going to talk about what you've done with the wrong Monroe," Bass hit the joint again and laid down next to Charlie. 

She took it from him and hooked a finger in his belt loop, "What's up with the chastity belt?" 

He rolled his head back against the headboard and laughed, "Yeah, that's definitely going to be a problem." 

Charlie set the roach on her knife blade within reach beside the bed. When she turned back his jeans were gone. "Problem solved," she kissed him.

"Oh that's not the problem, Charlotte," he made the words wait while he savored the kiss. "You are way too much fun when you're stoned."

Charlie climbed onto his lap and felt her breath hitch. She rocked her hips without hiding how much she enjoyed giving in to the way he filled her. Bass didn't move to pull her closer. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and watched her sink into the ride. 

He glanced around the bed and gently lifted her with his hips and moved them both to one side. Charlie managed to open her eyes and looked back at the window. 

"It'll take him a couple hours, at least," Bass ran the back of his fingers over her nipple and down to her clit. Charlie let her eyes slide closed and her hair fall back as she turned her face to the ceiling. 

"You have a great dick." They both laughed at her admission. 

Bass leaned forward and caught her with his teeth. He took control of her hips with his hands and pulled her down hard. Charlie grinned and opened her mouth to satisfy her lungs need for air, "Do it again." 

Bass complied until her cries got loud enough to be heard outside the room. He flipped her to her back and left her leg dangling over the side of the bed. He pulled the pillow from behind her head and tucked it underneath her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he hovered over her. He was breathing heavy, "Lady's choice. Rough it is." 

Charlie felt his fingers graze her face as she let herself relax into the security she'd come to trust. Her open expression attracted his affection like a magnet. He couldn't hold it back. His forehead dropped to hers, "You drive me crazy, Charlie." 

She ran her fingertips through his curls, "You're okay, Bass. We've got this." 

He smiled when she bit his lip and gave in to the hunger that threatened to overwhelm his control. 

********

Miles looked down at the side of the bed Bass left clear for him. He frowned. Charlie slept on the far side tangled in Bass's arms with her face against his bare chest. 

"Fuck it. Move over. And you better be wearing clothes. Her too." 

Bass threw the sheet back to show his jeans. "I'll keep her over here." 

Miles sighed and kicked off his boots.

He slid onto the matress and turned his back, "I swear to god, you try to bone my niece with me in the bed. I will cut your balls off." 

Bass chuckled and eased Charlie onto the pillow.

He rolled into Miles and pulled him into a bear hug, "Hey now. No need to get all possessive. You know you're my main attraction." 

They both cracked up laughing as Miles struggled to break his grip, "Dude get your stoned ass off of me." 

Bass planted his lips on Miles' cheek and reached over to grab the roach and matches. Miles crushed the muscle just above his knee with his hand forcing Bass to jump back. 

They both sat up against the head board as Bass burned his fingers trying to light the roach. 

"Pinch her bag?" 

"Hell, yeah"


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie opened her eyes in irritation. She scowled and pulled her bra away from where it hit her in the face."What's your problem?" She growled but sat up when Miles raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't like it, don't leave it in the floor." He threw her shirt at her, "Come on. We've got shit to do."

Charlie grumbled under her breath and struggled to dress under the sheet. Bass looked from Charlie to Miles. From the look he shot Bass, Miles had no interest in giving her privacy. Bass shrugged and grabbed the corners of the sheet. He pulled it away from Charlie and held it like a screen between the dueling pair, "Hurry up." 

Charlie pulled on her jeans and boots. Bass dropped the sheet on the bed. 

"What's the fucking emergency?" Charlie muttered, grabbing her knife and belt. 

Miles stopped her from grabbing her pack, "You don't need it. We're going to see what we can get out of your pals from last night." 

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window, "What time is it? How long was I asleep?" 

"Longer than anyone else," Bass pulled her hair into a loose braid as Miles shoved a toothbrush at her.

Charlie rinsed her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "I don't know why I did that."

"You mean sleep naked less than 3 feet from your grouchy uncle?" Bass grinned. "Don't worry about it. I had you covered," He kissed her before Miles could throw them out the door. 

********

"It won't happen again," Charlie kept her voice low. 

Miles looked down at her but kept his mouth shut. He swung an arm around her back and squeezed her shoulder. Reconsidering his silence, he dropped his arm, "Thanks."

"Good morning, Sunshine," Adam stepped outside the depot and greeted Charlie. He pulled her hand to his lips. 

Bass rubbed the back of his neck,"Good morning." 

Adam didn't look away from Charlie. 

Miles glanced at Bass and pulled a bag of diamonds from his pocket. He took Charlie's hand, "Here, Angel. Why don't you go see if there's something you like?" Miles nodded across the street to the store. 

Charlie's pulled her face into a smile, "Thanks, Dad. But I'd rather hang out with you." She gave him her sweetest smile. Charlie did her best to read Miles for anything he would give her. 

"Adam. You volunteered to babysit. Mind keeping her company?" Miles threw Bass in a choke hold of a hug. "We're looking for Rich?" 

Adam didn't hide his amusement. He looked from the restrained murder pouring from Bass to the cold manipulation emanating from Miles. 

Charlie looked at him with bright eyes full of challenge and opportunity. 

"Well, since you put it like that" he thought better of winking at Bass and offered Charlie his arm, "Yep, they're waiting on you."

Miles released Bass but stepped in front of him to guide him through the door first. 

"So what's so special about quality time with dad?" Adam asked Charlie once they were out of earshot. 

"Front stage bromance, dude. It's fucking hot. All that passion and history and fire and sweetness, I love it! So lay off the gay jokes, got it?"

Adam held up his hands, "Whatever gets you off, gorgeous." 

Charlie shopped the store with a clear view into the depot. She tried to find something to buy but the distraction was too much. 

She waited outside with Adam while Miles and Bass shook hands with Richard. She couldn't stand still. "Why am I being left out of it?" 

Adam watched her with his arms crossed, "He's your daddy, Princess." 

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Charlie smiled and clenched her fist. 

"Kill who, Princess?" 

Charlie spun around and swung at his jaw. 

Miles looked over Charlie's shoulder at Adam with Charlie's arm locked in his own. "Let's go." 

He let Charlie break free and take a breath. She cut her eyes at Adam and followed Miles down the street. 

"I only let them know I let you fight dirty. Okay? That's all they need to know." Miles pleaded with Charlie. 

"Yeah, I got it," Charlie refused to match his tone. 

"Okay good,' Miles checked the hallway and turned. He pulled Charlie's cheek to his lips and gripped her hair to pull her close. "You are fucking great at this. Bass said you were good. I mean, I didn't really believe him." Miles let her go and continued to the room. Charlie watched his eyes roam behind her as he looked for Bass. "I mean shit, he's been after your ass since the tower." Miles opened the door, "Where is Bass?" 

Charlie shrugged, "And since Philadelphia, actually."

"That's got to be weird doesn't it?" Miles looked back her and didn't bite back his laugh. 

Charlie laughed with him, "Yeah. For real." 

Miles lifted the glass he'd poured himself to Charlie, "On so many levels." 

"I'll drink to that," Charlie giggled as he chugged the bottom out of his drink. She turned as his face went blank and he withdrew the glass. 

"What'd you do, Bass?" 

"Kicked the shit out of that Leavenworth guy giving Charlie a hard time outside the depot," Bass watched Charlie's fingers pinch her forehead. 

"Goddammit, Bass," More defeated than angry, Miles put both hands on the dresser and then poured another glass. 

"Okay," he passed it to Bass. "Charlie." He turned to pour her a shot. "Game's gotta change. Whatdaya got?" 

Charlie couldn't relax her face from Bass. Miles put the drink in her hand.

"Come on, kid. Trust me." 

Charlie took the shot. She set the empty glass back in Miles' hand. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Miles. Before he could react, she kicked Bass in the shin and spun her fist into his waiting hand. 

"You're right, Miles. Shot worked." 

Bass refused to let her hand go. Miles shrugged and poured himself another drink. 

"Back to the topic at hand," he lifted the glass to his lips, "What do we do?" 

Charlie pulled her arm loose as Bass looked carefully from Charlie to Miles. 

"Yeah, dude. You fucked up." Miles raised his hands and waited for Charlie to answer. 

"Maybe not," Charlie's face lit up. She grabbed Bass against his will and kissed his lips. She turned to Miles, "The last thing I told him was to lay off the gay jokes. Well, before I threatened to kill you." 

Miles set his drink down and pulled her face into him. He smacked his lips loud against her forehead and let her go, "You've got to be perfect." 

"So you were playing him," Bass ran a hand over his mouth. "Okay." 

"We made him think there's a rift between us, a way they can get me separated. But they don't know if you two are really together. And if you are, then getting me alone just got a whole hell of a lot harder." 

"I don't follow." Bass looked at Miles. "Don't call me stupid, just help me understand." 

"I think they've got two operations running here. One out of the depot the other out of the brothel. They probably used the depot to run supplies and started making a little money on the side. But Tom has the brothel. We need eyes in there." 

Bass looked back at Charlie, "Yeah, I get that. I just don't see how it fits together. Walk me through it." 

"If you two are together then it looks like our story might be real. It would be impossibly stupid for them to think you guys wouldn't find me. But, it does mean they can get leverage over you through me." 

Bass chuckled. "You want to send her into a brothel? With a pimp? You're fucking crazy." He turned on Charlie, "And before you hit me again, you're crazy for going." 

Charlie smiled. He did get it. "Okay, so what if you're my pimp? Or my bodyguard? That also happens to be fucking my dad. Or would it be the other way around?" She shot him a wicked smile. "Definitely the other way around." 

Bass shook his head. "For the last time, Charlie. I have never fucked or been fucked by your…" he floundered over the word dad and spit out, "Uncle." 

Miles' face seemed to fold in on itself. He turned back to the bottle but put the empty glass down. "Mind explaining that to me?" 

"Charlie says we're hot together," Bass grinned. 

"Charlie has never seen me naked." Miles turned back for the drink. 

"And I don't want to. So just chill. Thanks, Bass." 

"Any time, Charlotte." 

"Back to the point," Charlie cut her eyes at Bass and his smug grin. "We can use his fuck up to our advantage." 

"Okay, how do we make them think we're together?" Miles turned to the open window ready to run. 

"Just do what you guys always do. It's adorable." 

Bass shook his head, "Hear that, Miles? We're adorable." 

"Why are you intentionally shooting down my plan?" Charlie's tone cut an edge. 

"Your plan?" He took a deep breath. "Have you forgotten Pottsboro? Or are you really just that sure of yourself?" 

"I haven't forgotten. And yes, I'm sure." 

"Well okay," Bass threw up his hand and let it slap against his leg. "Then I'm in."

"Wait? What's in Pottsboro?" Miles looked between them. 

"He saved my life. I told you. These guys drugged me and Bass killed them." 

Bass huffed at the oversimplification. 

Miles looked at him nodded. "I don't know, Charlie. I just want you to be sure." 

"I'm good Miles. I'll be fine. Even if it doesn't work." She let him read the strength in her eyes and the trust that if things went too far sideways, he'd be there. 

"Alright," Miles looked at Charlie and then up at Bass. "I'll let you run security. Keep her safe."


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't find it shocking. She didn't see herself at all. Like an intoxicatingly maddening pin prick of power, she stared at the feeling. 

She felt Bass demanding her eyes in the reflection but she refused to give up the lingering sensation. 

"Be careful, Charlie. You have enough demons." 

One side of Charlie's mouth turned up. He'd gotten her attention. She watched him recognize it. 

Bass wrinkled his brow, "Charlie that kind is like a stray dog. Play with it once and it's always there for you." 

Charlie shook out her body and checked her appearance. She winked at him in the mirror and turned around. 

Bass offered his arm but thought twice about holding her back. 

Charlie sighed, "You get me." 

"What?" 

Charlie laughed, "The question everyone wants to ask. How could I?" She kissed him and parted his lips with her tongue. Bass gladly took her in. 

Charlie looked at his suit. "I didn't think anyone could make that look good. This is never going to work. You are completely distracting. I'm going to spend my night eye fucking you not doing my job." 

Bass almost offered an apology and then caught himself and laughed, "I'm sorry. Are you objectifying me?" 

"Yes. Look at me." Charlie dropped her posture and let herself fall against him. "I think this is fun." 

Bass hugged her close, "I love you, Charlie." 

Her breathing stilled for just a moment. He waited for the tension to overtake her back but it never did. 

"Scratch that. We're fucking. Right now." She opened his pants as Bass tore his jacket off and calmed his hands against ripping the buttons down his shirt. 

He had Charlie against the wall before he tugged his arm free. He gave up on the shirt when she slammed her hips down over him. He crashed his lips over hers only half caring if he was heard. She gripped his bare arms and pulled him into her. Bass fought to pull back only to slam her back into the wall again. He pulled the one strap on her dress into his teeth to keep himself from biting her skin. 

He kept his mouth busy with her neck, refusing the temptation to take her mouth. Bass shoved Charlie's skirt to her waist and went after her ass. She rewarded him with parity. 

Catching on to his plan, Charlie clamped her jaw closed. She squeezed her legs and arched her back forcing him to hiss through his teeth to keep quiet. 

Bass rolled his cheek to hers, "Why aren't you armed?" 

Charlie slammed her head back against the wall. She sighed at the ceiling and looked at him. She met the concern on his face with a soft smile. Gently meeting his lips she worked his dick but Bass wasn't going to be easily distracted. He eased her up and away from him and stood Charlie on her feet. He pulled the knife belt from his pants, "Get your dress up " 

"You know they're going to frisk me," Charlie played with the curls on his neck. His hair was growing out. Gritty and stinking of fights and whiskey, he was her Bass again. 

"But by all means, visual inspection is preferred," Thomas swung the door closed behind him. 

Bass moved on him without pulling his pants closed. 

"Now just hold on there, Matt," Thomas moved to knock against the door. "I can see you are quite well armed. So put that away for later. We have a party waiting." 

Bass stepped back to Charlie without taking his eyes off of Thomas. 

"I'm covered," Charlie smiled and raked her eyes over the naked man wearing only parts of his clothing. She smiled, "I see why my dad likes you so much. Yum." 

Bass squeezed his eyes closed and managed to speak, "Don't tell your dad." 

"Are you kidding? And ruin the show? No way." Charlie laughed and stepped around him to take Thomas's arm. 

******  
From the bar Bass watched Charlie work the room. He smiled as she targeted each acquaintance and brought him down to smiles and attempts to get her upstairs. "She's hunting," he half said to the guy next to him. 

Bass pinched his eyes, and motioned to the bartender, "Water, please." 

"Sure thing, man. You alright?" The guy slid the drink to Bass. 

Bass nodded his thanks and turned back to watch Charlie before he sipped the water. He pulled the glass away from his lips and stood up. He reached back to set the glass down but she reappeared.

With a sigh Bass eased back onto the stool and drained the water. 

Charlie's brow wrinkled. She abruptly walked away from the man she was listening to. Bass looked confused as she hurried toward him. 

She took the glass from him and ran a hand over his sweaty forehead, "Hey, look at me." 

"I don't feel right," he mumbled and fell sideways into her arms. 

"Don't worry, Princess. Sleeping beauty here will be real comfortable up stairs," Adam put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and caught her elbow into his jaw. 

"What do you want?" Charlie held Bass unconscious between her body and the bar. 

"We have him," Thomas smiled down at Bass. 

Charlie scanned the room of people but found guards at every exit. 

"Looking for daddy?" Adam motioned to a guy down the bar. The man stood between Adam and the hallway behind him. 

"No. He's passed out. I told you I'd get back at him, why are you fucking it up?" Charlie hissed and took a step toward Adam. 

"My, my, what a tangled web," Thomas looked Charlie over. "What exactly was your plan for dear old dad? Besides fucking his man?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Family share plan, shit for brains. He knows I'm fucking him." 

Thomas and Adam looked at each other and laughed. Charlie smiled. Miles slipped through a window down the hall and took out two guards and the guy Adam pulled from the bar without a sound. 

"I want the money. You just wasted my leverage," Charlie let her eyes go cold with anger. 

"You want me to let you work?" Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Not now, you moron. He can't run back and tell my dad anything if he looks like this!" Charlie fought to keep the unconscious man upright against the bar. 

"What's going on, Nora?" Miles glared at all of them holding a deliberately bloody sword. 

"They thought they caught me and threatened to tell," Charlie pouted. 

"Hold on, now. We just offered to help her home. Your boy here had a little too much to drink. That's all," Adam looked at Thomas. 

"Yes, family business is not our line of work. But the offer stands. I can have my guys help you folks home, or wherever. Upstairs if you prefer?" Thomas smiled at Miles graciously. 

"No thanks, pal. Isn't the first time," Miles hefted Bass over his shoulder and led Charlie out.


	17. Chapter 17

"Check his breathing," Miles dropped Bass onto the bed of the wagon. 

Charlie had already dropped to her knees beside him to help position the dead weight of Bass's body so that he could breathe.

"Grab his water?" Charlie called as Miles climbed onto the bench. He tossed it back to Charlie and got the horses moving. 

Charlie eased her weight back against the wall where Miles couldn't see her. She blinked her eyes trying to encourage tears but instead her lungs heaved for oxygen as she tried to steady herself against the fear. 

She felt her body buzz with electricity as she fought the hyperventilation. But her breathing slowed. She shoved her fingers into the curls in her lap but immediately pulled away. 

Miles dropped his hand back over her shoulder. Charlie froze then grabbed it. She forced her fingers to find Bass's pulse. It was strong, his breathing even. Charlie squeezed Miles' hand, "He's good." 

Charlie could hear Miles exhale. Charlie lifted Bass's head onto her bedroll. She tucked Miles' behind his back and jostled him to be sure he was secure. Satisfied, she climbed up to straddle the bench. 

"His pulse and breathing are strong. He's just out of it for a while." 

Miles nodded, "What happened?" 

"I don't know. He was watching me from the bar and then he just went down. Where are we going? We need to deal with them." 

"It's just a job, Charlie. Fuck'em." 

"What? They tried to kidnap him." Charlie didn't care how loud she got. 

"They're small time, alright." Miles glanced at her to be sure she stayed put. 

"They pass along shipments, Charlie. They don't fill requisitions. We keep going and find out who the hell does. It's a job." Miles clipped his words and stared at the road. 

Charlie took a breath, "So that's two." 

"This one's mine, Charlie." Miles turned his eyes on her.

She met his stare, "Yeah, okay. What can I do?" 

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and we'll figure it out." 

Charlie slid her hand across the wood and covered his. He took it without a word. 

********

"Has he said anything? I mean about how he feels." It took Miles hours to get up the nerve. 

Charlie exhaled, " Yeah." 

"Freak you out?" Miles voice was so quiet Charlie questioned if he spoke. 

"No, well, yes. But not really, no." Charlie frowned at her stammering. "How do you know?" 

Miles shrugged, "I know the look." 

Charlie glanced back at Bass. 

"It's the same look I get," Miles frowned and looked away before shaking his head and attempting to smile, "He's never done that before." 

Charlie wrinkled her brow. 

"Bass has a lot of looks. But that one's always been mine," Miles chuckled then sighed. 

Charlie shifted in her seat. 

"You didn't say it back, did you?" 

"I don't know what I said," Charlie looked at her hands. 

"You jumped him, didn't you?" Miles laughed. 

Charlie shrugged and interlaced her fingers. 

"No, I get it. I suck at that stuff too. But with Bass it matters. He needs to hear it. But don't lie to him. So if you don't know, you don't know." 

Charlie nodded as Miles carefully pulled the wagon down between some trees that would screen them from the road. "He'll wake up soon. I don't want him puking back there." 

********

"I'll get something to eat," Charlie grabbed her crossbow after they'd set up camp. 

Miles didn't point out that they weren't making a fire. He just nodded and sat down to check on Bass. 

He'd begun to toss in his sleep and Miles was ready for a fight when his eyes opened, "Miles." 

It never mattered what was going on, when Bass used that tone, Miles smiled. 

"Where's Charlie?" Bass looked around wild and tried to escape the blanket. 

"She's fine. She went to get some food for your hibernating ass." Miles eased him back to the ground. 

Bass squeezed his eyes closed against the nausea. 

Miles grabbed a bucket and tucked it into Bass's arm, "Take it easy. I don't know how much of that shit you drank. It's almost sunrise." 

"I fucked up," Bass covered his eyes with his forearm. 

"No," Miles tugged out his flask. "We thought they wanted Charlie. They wanted your pretty ass." 

"Jimmy King. I bet they did." 

Miles shook his head. With nothing to say he took a drink. 

Bass watched the woods for Charlie. 

"You freaked her out, a little. She just needs to work it out. I thought she was going to jump out and go fucking kill them," Miles laughed. 

"You left?" Bass dropped his arm and sat up.

"Like I told Charlie, small fish. We're going to hurt them." 

"Yeah, alright. Let's do it." Bass settled back and drank from his canteen. 

Charlie paused before she broke through the trees. In the darkness she finally felt the tears on her cheeks. She leaned against a tree and watched Bass look at her as he put away the canteen. She knew he couldn't see her from the way his eyes roamed the treeline. He shifted on his bed and tried to stand. Charlie watched as Miles helped steady him on his feet. 

Bass pushed the heel of his hand into his temple and covered the ground with long strides. Charlie pulled him in as soon as he stepped into the shadow of the tree beside her. 

"Charlie," Bass stumbled in the dark and Charlie shoved him against the bark. 

"Hey, we're going to get those guys." 

"That's not the point." 

Charlie paused but kissed him instead. Bass pulled her away, "Okay, I get it. I shouldn't have said that, back in town." 

Charlie laid her cheek against his chest listening to his heart beat, "I didn't buy it. I mean I know you wanted Miles. But I saw you, Bass. I didn't have a fucking clue what to do with it." 

He put his arms around her, "I don't know. After what happened with Nora, I didn't trust myself." 

"I would have killed you." 

"No, you wouldn't. Not then," Bass buried his face in her hair. "You fell right into my arms and just before you went completely out you looked at me like you look at Miles." 

"I did?" Charlie pulled away so that she could see his face. 

"Yeah, it was the craziest thing. But I remembered how you were. Before the blackout. And I don't know. I just remembered." 

"You're family," Charlie finished for him. 

"Yeah, so, I meant it. But I don't have to say it. I mean shit, Miles is my best friend." 

Charlie smiled, "Miles told me you need to hear it." 

Bass chuckled. 

"So here's the deal. I don't know about forever, but right now I'm in love with you and if I think about it too much it freaks me out." 

Bass let his head fall back against the bark. He closed his eyes. Charlie waited. When he leaned forward to kiss her, she caught him under the arms and helped him regain his balance. 

Charlie saw movement out of the corner of her eye, "Miles. Help me get him back to bed." 

Bass lifted his head as if it weighed a hundred pounds. He fell against his friend with his arms around his neck, "She loves me. At least right now." 

Miles grabbed his waist and helped Charlie haul him back to camp, "No shit."


	18. Chapter 18

Bass didn't make it back to camp before his stomach heaved. Charlie and Miles struggled to keep him on his feet. 

"And just think, I could be doing this chained to a bed," he chuckled back at their camp and spit toothpaste. "Without a toothbrush." 

Charlie smiled. 

Miles leaned against the wagon. 

Bass turned his back to Charlie and shoved the toothbrush back in his bag, "Don't you do it, alright."

"Just a couple days. No big deal," Miles kept it quiet and casual. 

Bass shook his head and looked at Charlie. 

She glanced between the two men and settled on Miles. He looked right back at her and quirked his eyebrows. 

Charlie dropped her chin at the challenge and stepped toward him, "Don't be an asshole." She let her lips linger on his cheek, "Stay."

Bass ran a hand over his face. 

"I'm not fucking him," Charlie shook her head. 

Miles looked at Bass. Bass looked back at Charlie and then to Miles. 

Charlie kicked out her bedroll leaving enough room for both of them. 

********

"His hand is too close to my dick," Miles didn't lower his voice in Charlie's ear. 

She pulled away from his chest and tugged Bass's arm higher between them. 

"Not working kid," Miles tried to scramble to his feet but he was hung up in Charlie and blankets. 

"I'll keep him away from your dick. Don't be such a wimp." 

Bass lifted his head and blinked in the soft early morning sun.

Miles hit the back of his head against the wooden wall. 

Charlie rolled over and turned her back to Miles, "There, now it's your hand and his dick."

Miles rolled his eyes and looked at the bench. 

Bass flipped him off and went back to sleep. 

Charlie felt Miles move behind her. She felt his knees against the back of her thighs as his chest hugged her back. Charlie held her breath as his arm hesitantly circled her waist. She dropped her hand over his and squeezed. 

Charlie woke as her sweaty cheek slid across bare skin. She pushed back against Miles' weight pinning her to Bass. He grumbled and pushed back. Charlie looked down and blinked at Miles' leg thrown over her's and resting against Bass. She tried to look up but Miles' head stopped her. Charlie could feel herself wedged between them in a tangled mass of arms and legs. 

She stifled a smile and gently rolled her own leg under Miles' and eased them both away from Bass. Charlie turned and pressed him back so that he rolled. 

He pulled her into him before he had his eyes open. 

"Miles, it's late. We gotta go." 

Blinking against the sun, he shielded his face, "We didn't keep watch. We're lucky we're not fucking dead."

Charlie mumbled her agreement and turned back to wake Bass. 

Miles jumped from the wagon, "Horses are still here." He jogged out toward the road. 

Bass felt Charlie close her lips over his. He crushed her body with his arms and pressed her against a crate.

"One of these days I will figure out that you're already awake."

"I really need to deal with this," Bass murmured as he softly moved his lips over Charlie's face. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Miles got you that hard?" She couldn't resist melting into an incorrigible smile. 

Bass bit back a smile of his own, "Nice try." He pulled his hands free and ran them over her body, "Last night. That dress."

"We're wasting time," Charlie moved to unbutton his pants but Bass pulled her hands away. 

"I was thinking you should give the poor guy a break. I can't believe you got him to sleep like that." 

"He left my mom to be an underpaid chaperone. He deserves to know he's loved." Charlie kissed Bass in the same way he'd been kissing her. 

"You two are the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Charlie grinned and pulled herself free, "Do what you gotta do. I'm going to check on him. You're right. He probably thinks I'm taking care of this." 

Bass moaned and rubbed his face with his hands, "Right." 

Miles glanced at Charlie and back to the wagon as she snuck up next to him, "Looks like Texas came through this morning." 

Charlie looked down at the wheel marks and hoof prints in the dirt, "Think any of it is connected?" 

"Hard to say," Miles was back to all business. "I'll catch up with them and see if I can find out." 

Charlie nodded but didn't press for details. 

"I can get a horse at the next town. You and Bass hang back and keep working the route." Miles watched Charlie's face. 

"Where do we meet up?" She didn't argue with him. 

"Come on," Miles headed back for the wagon. 

Charlie followed in silence. 

He climbed into the wagon and looked around for Bass. He pulled the map from his pack. Charlie helped hold it flat to the top of a crate. 

"We head north to Grand Junction. Hopefully the train can get through by the time we get there." 

"That's weeks away," Charlie accused. 

"A few days, maybe." 

"It won't work. You're Monroe's CO. You leave him unsupervised and you'll never find anything to report back," Charlie pulled her hair from her neck and tied it up. 

Miles shrugged, "Good point." 

"You think someone's involved." 

Miles dropped his head before looking back at her, "Yeah, I'd want control of it. Wouldn't you?" He waited for Charlie to answer. "You could smuggle anything. Drugs, weapons, information. In or out. Texas has to be in on it." 

"Unless they don't know about it," Charlie glanced around for Bass. "Even more reason not to leave him on his own."

"You can handle him better than I can," Miles stood and nodded toward the treeline. Charlie slid the map from the crate and returned it to Miles' pack. 

Bass watched her refasten the clasp, "How far to a decent bath?" 

"Not today. But if we get moving there's a river before sundown," Miles grabbed the reins and sent the horses to the road.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey," Miles kept his voice low. 

Bass turned around and then looked over his shoulder at Charlie filling her water. He stepped close to Miles.

"You haven't touched her all day. What's that about?" 

"Respect," Bass met Miles' eyes. "Why?" 

Miles' jaw relaxed, "I don't have a problem with it." 

Bass watched Miles avoid looking at Charlie. She glanced back at them and hesitated to pull off her shirt. Miles raised his hand to wave her on and turned his back to the river. He scanned the trees while Bass kept his eyes on Charlie. 

"It doesn't change anything," Neither man turned as Bass turned the air thick with his throaty confession. 

"I'm fine, Bass. Just because it's Charlie, doesn't mean it's different." 

Bass turned his eyes from Charlie to Miles, "Look at me." 

Miles huffed but complied. Bass's lips parted but the words stalled. His breath came quickly at the silky truth Miles offered. He leaned closer but closed his fist when Miles shifted slightly away. 

Miles nodded over his shoulder toward the river. Bass dipped his chin and stepped back. He kept his eyes on Miles and kicked free of his jeans. Charlie tilted her head as she raked her eyes over his naked form standing on the bank watching Miles look at the trees. Charlie ducked under the water when Bass turned and waded into the river. 

********

"What happened to give the guy a break?" Charlie whispered and struggled to swallow a moan as Bass grinned and worked his hand deeper into her pants as they made out in the wagon. 

"He says he's good with it," Bass hooked his fingers and sent Charlie's jaw into a cramp. 

"And you're proving he's not?" Charlie left the edge on her words. 

"Just need to be sure," Bass answered around her tongue. 

********

Miles stepped out of the trees and zipped his fly. Moonlight fell over taunt muscle as Bass held himself over Charlie's open legs and thrust into her. Miles let his eyes roam over ass and shoulders and trembling thighs. He looked away when Charlie's legs locked around Bass and her head began to thrash. Miles noticed Bass had her arms pinned over her head with his hands. He caught a flash of a smile as Bass looked around. Miles eased back behind the treeline. Charlie's legs fell open and her body stilled. Relieved that she was still covered, he let his weight rest against a tree. Bass pulled out and Miles closed his eyes. In resignation he opened them as Bass stroked himself off into a cloth. Miles ran a hand over his face to keep his tongue from wetting his lips. He waited until Charlie got her shirt over her head and her pants fastened, before walking back to the wagon. 

"Since everyone's awake, let's keep going," he went to the horses and ran his hands along their legs. Satisfied, he climbed up on the bench next to Charlie. She grinned and looked away as Miles' tongue darted out over his lips when he stole a look at Bass still sprawled naked on Mikes' bedroll in the back. 

********

"You and Miles have been together a long time." 

Bass opened his hands and looked to the door of the bar where Miles was getting a room. 

"Would you kiss him?" 

"What the fuck, Charlie?" 

"I wanna see it," she grinned at his bewildered expression as Miles reappeared.

"Pull the horses around. Charlie, help me grab our shit." 

Charlie reached for Bass's pack and gathered her own and Miles' blanket. She jumped down and grabbed a duffle of extra guns and ammunition. Miles threw the other two blankets over his shoulder along with his pack and slid a small crate off the tailgate. Bass pulled the wagon to the barn and unharnessed the horses.

Miles motioned to the waitress when Bass slid into a chair next to Charlie at the table. She passed him her bowl of food and her spoon. Miles smiled as he devoured the shitty stew made of god knows what and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Thanks." 

"You were hungrier than me," Charlie laughed. 

"Charlie, you still got that weed?" Miles asked after taking the pint from the waitress. 

"Sure. You in the mood to party?" Charlie made no secret of throwing her leg open into Bass's thigh. 

"Good. You two go up to the room. Here, take this." Miles slid the beer to Bass. 

He looked around and shifted closer to Miles. 

"I killed their guys. If we want them to make a move, they need to get me alone." Miles insisted under his breath. Bass sat back and looked at Charlie. 

She stood and pulled over the pint of beer, "He's right. Come on, sexy." 

Bass looked back at Miles and swallowed the beer Charlie offered. He leaned in and kissed Miles but held back the burning intensity that no one else could see in his eyes. He froze in shock when Miles' jaw opened and Bass felt his tongue glide over his own. 

Miles chuckled into the kiss, "Make it convincing." 

Bass smiled and pulled Miles deeper, working the connection until he felt Miles neck relax in his palm. 

Charlie hid her giggle behind the beer. Miles broke away at the sound and regret flashed across his features before settling on her smile and the mischievous glint in her eye. 

She tugged at Bass and led him up the stairs. 

********

The match struck when Miles closed the door in the dark room. He turned to see Bass light a joint sitting bare chested against the middle of the headboard. Charlie's mop of hair fell over the side as she rolled in her sleep. She threw a denim clad leg out from under the sheet and hugged up next to Bass. Miles took off his boots and belt and sat on the mattress next to Bass. 

"Did they show?" He asked and passed Miles the joint. 

"Yeah, the money guy. I think," Miles hit the joint. "Wants to play cards. I told him not tonight but why not." 

Bass took the joint, "Why not tonight?" 

Miles rubbed his face, "Because I want you." 

Bass coughed and startled Charlie. She sat up on her elbows and leaned across his chest. He handed her the joint in silence. She hit it and passed it to Miles, "Can you hand me my water?" 

He traded her the canteen and waited for her to drink. She rolled over the side and set it on the floor next to the bed and snuggled back into her pillow. 

Miles swung his legs onto the mattress and got comfortable on his back staring at the ceiling. Bass lifted an arm and propped it behind his head. Miles glanced at the sheet pooled over his hips. He reached for the bottle of whiskey on the table and sat up against the headboard. 

Bass watched Charlie's breathing. Undecided if she was asleep he turned his head to Miles, "You really going to let me do this?" 

"Fuck my niece, or suck my dick?" The whiskey sloshed in the bottle as Miles chugged it down. 

Bass grinned and laughed, "You think I want to suck your dick?" 

Miles grinned, "You like my dick." 

Bass tucked Charlie's arm under her pillow and cautiously slid down from the headboard. He nosed under Miles' shirt and kissed across his abs, "I'm not doing all the work. You want this?" Bass ran his tongue low under Miles' waistband. 

The whiskey bottle landed solid against the table. Miles' hands worked under Bass's jaw at his pants. Getting them open, Bass leaned back to let him get the jeans pushed down below his hips. 

"I do like your dick," Bass tugged the fabric lower beneath his knees and pulled Miles' thigh open. "It's been a while." 

Miles ran his fingers through the curls at Bass's neck and gently pushed his head lower. 

Bass shook him off and smiled. He licked at his balls and let his tongue roam over his shaft, "Your dick likes my mouth." Bass closed his lips and sucked him deep. Miles hips bucked shoving himself into Bass's throat. "Calm down. Where are your manners?" 

"You never used to talk so much," Miles ground out willing his hips not to snap again. 

"I used to have to get you so drunk you couldn't hear anything I said." 

"Not how I remember it," Miles moaned and gently shifted his hips. 

Bass pulled hard and swirled his tongue over Miles, "How do you remember it." 

"Hot and so fucking wet," Miles hissed. 

Bass hummed, "The best?" 

"Shut up or I'll fuck your face." 

Bass let his breath spill over Miles as he laughed, "I'm ready." 

The tension drained from Miles as he arched his hips and drove himself into Bass's throat. Bass gripped the sheets to keep from falling back into Charlie. He matched Miles strength and had to come up for air. Miles played with his hair and then shoved himself forward again. Bass swallowed him and fought for more. 

Miles clenched his jaw and gripped Bass's hair.   
Bass had him pinned to the matress and headboard, "Too much noise." 

Bass released him and sat up. Miles grinned at the way his lips glistened in the dark. Bass moved away from Charlie and pulled Miles to the mattress by his ankles. Miles glanced at Charlie curled up on the pillow beside them. She moved in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. 

Bass closed his lips again and Miles' head rolled back against the pillow. The sensation of wet tongue lapping at his balls while Bass worked him over with his hand was intoxicating. Miles reached for the bottle but his hand fell against his forehead and lay there. 

Bass let his fingertips brush underneath Miles to his ass and took him into his mouth. 

"You know better." 

Bass responded to the breathy correction, "I know what you like." 

Miles let his arm fall to the mattress and buried his fingers in Bass's curls as a low moan escaped his lips. 

Charlie opened her eyes to Bass sucking Miles balls deep into his throat. 

His eyes were closed as the muscles in his neck strained to get Miles off. 

"Bass," Miles arched into him. "Baby, you always feel so good." 

Charlie struggled to keep her breathing even.

She watched Bass squint as Miles jerked into him. He braced his arms against the bed and fought to swallow. She heard him moan and chase Miles for more with his tongue. The sound soaked Charlie's jeans. 

She forced herself steady and held back her smile as Bass carefully licked Miles over and kissed the inside of his thigh. 

Her brow wrinkled when Miles tugged his jeans closed and rolled over so that his back was to Bass. 

Charlie felt the screen of hair pulled away from her face. She looked up at Bass. Unwilling to let him feel ashamed, she sat up and kissed him. "Are you guys fighting again?" She winked. 

Bass gave her a soft smile, and pulled her mouth back to his, "Yeah, but it's all good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning on the last bit of this chapter. I'm no douche so it doesn't go there. Miles can't handle feelings for shit.

"Teach her to play," Miles tightened the cinch on his saddle and pulled on his load to be sure it was secure. He tossed Charlie a bag of diamonds. 

Bass creased his brow.

"Do you have any idea what they were going to do to you? She gets to kick his ass," Miles threw an arm around Charlie and kissed her hair. 

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Family looks good on you." 

Miles chuckled into her hair, "Sure kid." 

Bass shifted on his feet, "Two days, right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there," Miles forced himself to meet Bass's eyes. 

Charlie stepped away. Miles mounted his horse and kicked it toward the gate. 

"Does he always get like that?" 

"Yeah, every time," Bass ran a hand through his hair. 

"Tell me the story? Over cards?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

"Sure, I'll get the bottle and the cards. But I'll have your clothes before we're done." 

********

Charlie looked at her scribbled notes, "So you win, again." 

Bass swept the table clear, "You're not bad, Charlie. I'm just better." 

"Tell me about Miles," she kept her tone casual and dealt the cards. 

"What do want to know? How long have I been getting him off like that?" 

"No, Tell me when it started." 

Bass chuckled, "You want me to tell you about the first time I sucked your uncle's dick. We were kids. I'm not saying a word." 

"Then why aren't you together?" 

Bass studied his cards. Charlie dealt as he threw away. "Because Miles isn't gay." 

Charlie set down the deck and picked up her hand. She looked over her cards in confusion and dropped them on the table. 

Bass shrugged and looked out the window. 

"I saw you two together." 

Bass looked at the ceiling, "That's all it is, Charlie." 

"Not the way he looks at you naked," Charlie pulled her cards from the top of the deck. 

Bass grinned, "Enough with the rules. I'll show you how to bet." 

********

"He wants to fuck you," Charlie spoke quietly into Bass's ear. 

"Who?" He looked around the room. "Not the time, Nora." 

Charlie placed her bet, "My dad." 

Bass stood up and watched the men at the table. Charlie played her hand well and piled up her win. 

"Let's call it a night, sweetheart." Bass kissed her neck. 

Charlie leaned back into him, "Sorry boys. Passed my bedtime." She loaded her purse and glanced around the table.

"Just one more hand," the man that met Miles the night before leaned back in his chair and looked to Bass. 

"If you had my view, you'd be in a hurry too," he glanced down at Charlie. 

"No hard feelings. You've had a pretty good night," Charlie stood and smiled at them. She kissed Bass and let her lips linger against his. 

"Tell your dad I hope to see him tomorrow. He can come by my office." 

Bass nodded and moved his hands over Charlie's hips as she turned to leave. 

********

"How did it happen?" Charlie rested her chin on her knee as Bass sealed the paper. He looked at her and back to the barricade at the door. 

"Just that window," she jerked her head to the far wall. "And they'd need a ladder." 

"Hey, if you want to get caught in a fight naked, that's your business." Bass lit the joint and handed it off to Charlie, "I won't complain." 

"I'd have to fight you for a shot at any of them. Tell me." 

"It was a sleep over. We'd been watching porn on Ben's tablet. I just did it. Not much to tell." 

"Last night didn't look like you were that far out of practice," she handed the joint to him. 

"I liked it. Sometimes he liked it too. I don't know. It just kept happening." 

"What about girls? You shared them, right?" 

Bass hit the joint hard, "Dammit, Charlie. What's with the interrogation?" 

"He won't touch you." She took what was left and puffed on it. "That's what messes with your head." 

"Good for you," Bass leaned back on the bed. 

Charlie set the roach on the floor and unfastened his pants. "You want him to touch you. That's why he gets all panicked when you're naked." 

Bass sat up on his elbow, "He thinks it's different now. Because of you." 

"Different how? He was with my mom." 

Bass rolled his eyes. 

Charlie dropped his pants over his boots, "You were still together." 

"Yeah." 

Charlie straddled him, "When was the last time?" 

Bass ran his hands over body as she rode him, "Too many years ago. You know the story. Why all the questions?" 

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Because that was fucking hot." 

"You like it. Shit," Bass laughed. 

"I liked watching you. Had to block out the whole choking on my uncle's dick thing." 

"So if he and I… you wouldn't care." 

"I'd care if I got left out of this," Charlie ground her hips until his eyes closed with a moan. But last night? That can be my normal." 

********

Miles drained his glass and winked at the woman dancing over his lap. She moved on to the next guy and Miles haphazardly stood. 

"Leaving so soon?" The officer grabbed at the dancer and backed off when her escort stepped forward. 

"Just getting some air," he tilted his head toward the door without looking away from the woman. 

She glanced over her shoulder and another girl moved in to take her place. 

Miles had the redhead against the wagon before she could get her robe open. She fought his pants open as he yanked her knee up over his hip and sank his fingers into her. She fisted his hair and drove her tongue into his mouth. 

He broke away and spun her face first into the wagon. She laughed nervously as his arm encircled her waist and hauled her to the tailgate. She moved to climb onto the bed but he bent her over. 

She tensed as he kicked her feet apart and pressed his dick into her ass. She broke his grip and turned to face him. 

"Hey, now gorgeous. I'm all for rough but don't get out of hand." 

Miles stepped back and looked at her. He shook his head, "Forget it." 

The woman stepped closer and ran her fingers down his chest. 

Miles knocked her hand away, "I'm not into it." 

Anger clouded her face. Miles tossed her a small bag of diamonds and stumbled away.


	21. Chapter 21

"Trouble holding your liquor, pops?" 

Miles rubbed the water into his face and threw the towel over his shoulder, "Piss off." He ran his hand through his hair with the end of the towel and pulled his flask. He shoved between a couple of the guys and stopped.

"Oh, it's that guy. Maybe he's just missing his hot piece of ass?" 

Miles landed his fist right between the kid's eyes and felt the bone break as blood spit over his hand. He recognized the kid's voice from Charlie's hit list and stepped back, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" 

********  
"Hi," the blonde sat down next to him on the log. 

Miles stared at her legs before managing to make it to her breasts. 

"Shouldn't you be in the VIP tent?" 

"Maybe, but there's more fun out here." 

Miles looked down at his hand. The blood still clung to his callouses and nail beds. 

"You're the intelligence guy, right?" 

Miles sighed and turned up his flask, "Nope." 

She smiled but he was staring at the ground. 

"Those girls will keep them busy for a while. Come back to my tent. I want to show you something." 

Miles chuckled and tried for another gulp from his flask. She saw it was empty. He rubbed his palms over his scalp and refused to raise his face from the ground. 

She stood next to him, "Come on, maybe it's just what you need." 

Miles huffed and stood up, "Not in a million years, lady." 

********

Bass opened the door the next morning and looked back at Charlie. He stepped aside and nodded at Miles but continued down the hall to the stairs. 

Miles rolled his eyes and lugged himself to his feet. He shuffled to the bed and fell back onto the pillows. 

Charlie put the brush down on the dresser, "Miles?" 

"This is how late you sleep? I heard Bass over an hour ago." 

Charlie stomped around the bed, "What the fuck did you do to yourself?" She tugged at his bloodied shirt. 

"Not my blood," he rolled away from her. "Not this time." 

Charlie stood up and walked back to her brush. 

"I love him, Charlie." It came out as a strangled shock to his whole body. 

Charlie grabbed a bottle and two glasses and climbed on the bed. 

"Hey, I know. I've known for a while. Come on, who knows you better than me?" 

Miles smiled against the shaking, "Talk about fucked up." 

Charlie poured them both drinks and raised her glass to Miles, "We can always drink to that." 

"Drink to what?" Bass carried breakfast back into the room. 

Miles groaned and turned away. Bass set his jaw against his own wounded eyes and looked at Charlie. 

"Drink to how much fun it is to be this fucked up," Charlie handed Bass her drink. 

He looked at Miles and tried to smile but handed the drink back to Charlie. He pulled the food from the dresser and sat next to her on the bed, "He needs to sober up. We've got a job today." 

Miles took a breath and rolled to his back. 

Bass made him a plate of food and half tossed it over to Miles. Charlie downed the liquor and dropped the glass on the matress. She took her plate from Bass and started to eat. Miles thought about sitting up but just rolled to face the plate and tried to swallow down the food. 

Bass looked between them and picked at his own food, "Am I some kind of joke?" 

Charlie swallowed her bite and set down her fork. She crawled from the bed and took her plate with her out the door. She sat down in the hallway where Bass found Miles and continued to eat. 

Miles sat up for water. 

Bass threw him a canteen, "Miles?" 

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Bass? No? I don't even know why you think that shit." 

Bass stood up and dropped his plate on the dresser. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, "I should've known better. Every goddamn time, Miles! Every goddamn time!" 

"Not this time," Miles stared at the ceiling. 

Bass turned to look at him. 

"I don't know, man. It just didn't happen." Miles scrubbed his palms over his face. "Turned it down twice, punched some kid in the face and came home. That's it." 

"Turned it down?" Bass stood over him beside the bed. 

"Well," Miles shrugged. "She got scared and that's not cool, so yeah. But get this, I turned down the ambassador's wife." He sat up at the edge of the bed. "She knew we were intelligence. Knew about the girls, fucking knew I left the party. Tried to get me back to her tent." 

Bass chuckled and sat down next to him. 

"The body on that bitch." 

Bass looked up at the closed door. Miles bit his lip and looked at his hands, "Yeah, so anyway. I just mean I turned that shit down. Next time, you're going." 

"You think they're going to take an intelligence report from General Monroe?" 

Miles laughed, "They take one from the Butcher of Baltimore." 

Charlie waited for the laughter before she opened the door. 

Miles shook his head when Bass turned to face Charlie. She smiled and gathered her gear. Miles and Bass both inhaled their plates. Bass grabbed two packs while Miles chugged a canteen of water. Charlie watched Bass toss Miles his sword belt from the floor and laughed, "Do you always take care of him like this?" 

Bass didn't wait for Miles before moving to leave the room, "Every fucking time." 

******** 

Miles leaned back against the shadowed wall of the alley. He watched Bass check the street. Charlie hid on the roof across the road. The depot was open and busy a few buildings down. 

Miles shifted against the wall, "Hey." 

Bass turned when he felt Miles' fingers brush against his palm. He swallowed when those fingers brushed across his lips and roughly cradled his cheek. Miles gripped his jaw and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

Bass opened his eyes but didn't pull away, "What are you doing, Miles?" 

"Kissing you in broad daylight, sorta." 

Bass stepped closer, "You suck at apologies." 

"It's what I've got, Bass." Miles turned away to the far end of the alley. 

Bass shoved his hand into the front of Miles' pants and tugged him closer by his jeans. Miles' head went back against the wall as his dick jumped at the contact with calloused fingers. Bass smiled against Miles' lips and waited for his mouth to open.

"What about Charlie?" Miles struggled to get the words out around the kiss.

"Charlie likes it," Bass popped the button on Miles' jeans and stroked his cock.

Miles pulled back against the wall. Bass pulled his hand free and refastened his jeans.

"If it was anyone but you, I'd have a hell of an opportunity," Bass ran the back of his knuckles over Miles' cheek. 

Miles gave in and kissed his thumb as it brushed against his lips and rubbed his face against his palm, "Always been you." 

Bass felt the hot trial left by Miles' hand as it ran under his shirt up his abs and over his chest. He teased a nipple and retreated. 

"Shit." Bass leaned in and kissed Miles' neck. He pulled his earlobe between his teeth and let go. 

"Yeah, later," Miles weakly pushed him away. "Get this job done."


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie smiled when Miles sat at the picnic table next to Bass. He left so little space between them, Bass dropped his hand inside Miles' thigh. Charlie raised an eyebrow when Miles opened his leg into Bass and put his elbows on the table.

"They still watching?" Miles looked at Charlie.

"Yeah," she sipped her drink. 

"What do we want them to see?" Bass picked up his empty glass and spun it on the wood. 

"Me with you," Miles bit out while trying to soften the edges. 

Bass stared at the glass, "Yeah?" 

Charlie watched as Bass tossed back the fresh drink the waitress dropped off. 

"We're never going to get good service out here," Bass spun the second glass into the first. 

"If we go inside, they can't see us." Miles swallowed the watered down whiskey with a growl. 

"You want it? You do the work." Bass pulled his hand away and stacked the three empty glasses in a pyramid. 

"Fine, come on." Miles stood and looked at Charlie. "You too." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Charlie asked as she stood. 

"Go to the bar. Get a decent bottle. We'll be inside," he looked at Bass, "in a few." 

Charlie watched Bass tighten his grip on a glass. She nodded to Miles, "Sure. Don't wear him out, okay?" 

Bass chuckled. Miles lowered his head and then returned her amused stare, "Yeah, no problem there." 

Charlie planted a knee on a stool and leaned over the bar. The bartender smiled, "What can I get you?" 

"Something hard," she watched the guy's interest as Miles and Bass slipped through the back door. 

"You three were out front?" The guy looked over Charlie's shoulder at the two plain clothes Texans that stood in the door. 

Charlie shrugged, "Not much going on out there." 

Bass stepped into the sun and pulled his shirt over his head. Miles looked back through the doorway as the Texans found a table. He turned to Bass and rolled his eyes. 

"This is what you wanted, right?' Bass narrowed his eyes and unfastened his jeans. They fell precariously low over his hips. He raised his arms at Miles and turned in a circle, "So what's it gonna be?" 

Miles inhaled through clenched teeth, "What's your problem, Bass?" 

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, man." 

"Not my plan, asshole." 

Bass huffed and stepped closer, "Yeah? Not your plan?" 

"If they work for the wife, she'll try another way to get my attention. If they only work for Texas, I'll get an earful from Blanchard. Maybe a reprimand. Not the greatest, but it works." 

"So. What, Miles? I'm just supposed to play along on my knees? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bass looked around. "Better yet, I can just let you bend me over that water trough and take it. If you can get it up." 

Miles swung at Bass but he ducked clear, "Careful, sweetheart. You might not be able to handle what you get." 

Bass dodged another fist but Miles pulled him off his feet from behind and slung him into the wall. Bass threw an elbow into Miles' jaw and spun to face him. Miles tucked in close and used his body to pin Bass to the wall. He gripped his hair and forced the back of his head into the siding, "That's not my plan." 

Bass didn't move from where Miles held him. He focused on Miles' lips and felt his knee force his legs apart, "Then what's the plan?" 

"It was better before you took out my jaw." 

Bass grinned as the hand against his bicep rubbed down over his pecs, "Do you even know what you're doing?" 

"Keep your jizz off my shirt," Miles closed his grip around Bass and kept him quiet with his tongue. 

Charlie pulled the bottle close to her chest and winked at the bartender. She slid off the stool and turned it up before finding an empty table. 

Glancing around at the attention, she pulled 3 of the 4 chairs to one side. She set the bottle on the table and reclined with her leg sprawled across the other two chairs. 

Bass unwound into Miles' kiss. His hands ran under Miles shirt and across his back. 

Miles' grip released and dove into dirty curls. He used the angle to pull Bass deeper. 

Charlie drank from the bottle and watched the Texans. She recognized the guy from the class ahead of her's in Willoughby at a far table. 

She looked to the front door and to the bar. She followed the bartender's eyes to the back door without getting a good look at the kid's face. 

Bass slid his hands from Miles' hair to his face. He moaned when Miles sunk his teeth into his lip. Bass arched into his hand and struggled to breathe. 

Charlie spun hair on her finger and killed more of the bottle. 

Miles broke away when his pants opened, "Uh, uh. I do the work." 

Charlie looked at her wrist and pretended to pick at her nails. 

Bass took his time closing Miles' jeans, "Jesus, Miles." 

Miles laughed softly into the kiss, "Knew you were fighting me." 

Bass stopped Miles from sinking to his knees, "You can have it. You win." He shoved Miles' shirt up to his arms and let go against bare skin. 

Bass bit his cry into a whine as Miles ripped his head back into the wall and crushed their bodies together. 

Charlie noticed the younger Texan staring at the back door and bouncing his leg under the table. 

Bass collapsed against the wall with Miles' weight. He caught his breath through his smile and laughed. 

Miles bit the skin along his jaw hard enough to make Bass jump and laugh again. 

A rough palm turned his head to meet Miles' lips. Refusing to let him go, Bass blocked his retreat with a strong hand behind Miles' neck, "We're doing that again."

Bass released his hand and Miles stepped back. Bass reached to catch his shirt but Miles wiped his hand down his chest over the cotton. Realizing what he'd done, Miles looked down. 

Charlie sat up when Bass blocked the light from the doorway. He scanned the room dropping his shirt over his abs. She grinned when he found her and made his way to the table. 

She handed him the bottle and dabbed at the corner of her mouth. His grin expanded and closed around the bottle. He splashed his palm with whiskey and rubbed it over his mouth. 

Charlie straddled him in the chair, "How'd it go?" 

"Nothing like I expected," Bass ran his hands over Charlie's ass and pulled her flush into him. 

She ran her tongue over his lips and dove into his mouth before pulling away with a laugh, "Okay, so maybe a little more than I can handle." 

Bass turned to watch Miles sit down at the table. Charlie followed suit and raised an eyebrow. Miles hair dripped with water. The front of his shirt was soaked. 

He stood up, "I'm going to change my shirt." 

After he'd gone, Charlie looked back at Bass and laughed, "Was that hay?" 

Bass folded into Charlie to hide his laughter, "Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

"You see that guy in the corner?" Charlie wrapped her hands over the back of his neck and spoke close to his ear.

"Willoughby?" Bass ghosted his lips over her temple. 

"Yeah." 

Bass pulled the bottle from the table and turned it up again. He rolled the amber liquid over his his tongue, trying to kill the taste of Miles. 

Charlie took the whiskey from him and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "I'll get over it." She laughed at the thought of everything else she'd gotten over through the years and raised the bottle to knock against his chest in a mock toast. 

"To how much fun it is to be this fucked up?" Bass grinned back at her and hit the bottle again. 

Miles dropped glasses on the table and slid into the chair next to Bass, "I'll drink to that. What do we got? The kid and two rangers?" 

Bass nodded and leaned his head back toward Miles, "Just what you wanted."

Charlie's eyes grew wide as Miles gripped her lover's chin and pulled his neck into an awkward angle before claiming his mouth. She fought the urge to look at their audience and shifted in Bass's lap. 

Miles poured a drink, "You okay?" He offered it to Charlie and met her stare. 

She tossed back the whiskey with a nod and licked the edge of the glass. 

"If the heat coming through those jeans says anything, she is," Bass grinned and ran his knuckle along the neckline of her shirt. 

Miles buried his smile and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Fuck it." He grabbed the glass from Charlie and refilled it. 

Bass stared at Charlie. Her eyes flicked from the bottle to Miles as he poured another glass. She slid her palms up Bass's chest and fisted his shirt at the neck. She pulled him into her and tasted his lips. Bass let her lead and only offered his tongue when she moved to take it. 

Miles stretched an arm across the back of the chair they were in and sipped his drink. He watched Charlie grind over Bass and then looked around the room. Nearly every table had one or more people subtly staring. Miles made eye contact with the bartender. The guy grinned and shined the glass in his hand. Miles shook his head and smiled. 

Texas caught his eye. The older man stared back at Miles without flinching. Miles ran his hand over Charlie's thigh to her hip and splayed his fingers partially over the skin of her abdomen. 

Charlie dropped her hand from Bass's face to meet Miles. Before she could press her palm over his fingers, he held her still. She broke away from Bass and looked at him. 

"Upstairs," Miles turned to dip his chin at the Texan and stood. He stopped Charlie from grabbing the bottle and took it for himself. 

Charlie slid her eyes to the old guy and back to Miles. She smiled and turned for the stairs. 

Bass scrubbed his hands over his face, "Fuck you, Miles." 

********

"What do you want?" Miles threw Bass and Charlie into the room and closed the door. 

Bass reopened it with Charlie close behind. 

Miles waved them away and stepped down the hall, "Well?" 

Bass closed the door and Charlie went to pull the duffle from under the bed. 

"Just paying a friendly visit." The older Texan met Miles in the hallway. 

Miles shook his head and blocked the hallway with a sarcastic smile. "Tell her, I'm good." 

The Texan tipped his hat and stepped backward down the hall to the stairs. He stood and watched Miles lean against the wall, "You've got your hands full with those two." He chuckled coldly, "Awfully distracting." 

"I've never had a problem with it," Miles kicked off the wall. "Takes stamina, guess that makes it interesting doesn't it." 

The Texan bent his mouth into a smile, "Got someone's attention." 

Miles waited until the visitor cleared the stairs before shuffling his feet and then opening the door. Charlie nodded at Bass from her position against the wall by the window. 

He stepped out to meet Miles from the wall adjacent to the door, "What'd you tell him?" 

"I let him think I'm fucking you both." Miles stood next to the bed and looked at the duffle and ammunition bags laid out next to their gear across the sheet. 

Bass looked at Charlie. She held her rifle low and kept her eyes on the street outside the window. 

"So you think he's working for the wife?" Bass cracked the door and checked the hallway. 

Miles threw up his hands gently, "I baited him. He could've been trying to throw me off. I don't know." 

"Still means Texas is involved," Charlie relaxed against the wall behind her. "They're gone." 

"Or we just lost our jobs." 

Miles didn't look at Bass but nodded. 

Charlie squinted at them. Bass remained by the door. Miles sat down on the bed. Charlie's face relaxed. She'd forgotten they weren't commanding war heroes. They were just a couple of guys fucking up a cake walk of an assignment, for fun. To get her to California.

"Send him and report on it," Charlie nodded toward Bass. "I've never noticed that guy at camp. See if they know him." 

Bass nodded and stepped toward the bed, "Yeah, Miles. She's right. Get me into the party." 

Miles smiled and rubbed his face, "Don't fuck me, Bass." 

Charlie watched Bass run his hand up the inside of Miles' thigh, "You'd have to let him touch you for that."

Miles flipped her a bird over his head. 

********

Charlie retuned with food and found Miles sitting cross-legged on the bed rolling a joint. His shirt and boots were in a pile on the floor. 

"Hey," she shook the bottle of whiskey and set the food on the mattress. 

Miles glanced up at her and smiled briefly before running his tongue over the paper. Charlie started to toe off her boots but dropped the whiskey on a pillow and tugged the heavy crate in front of the door. 

Her boots fell against the wood and she sat back against the headboard, "Are you really going to make me sleep in my jeans?" 

Miles scooted over next to her, ignoring the food. He passed her the joint, "No, but keep your shirt on." 

Charlie smiled. She savored her hit and kissed his cheek. Miles grinned and didn't turn away until she had to wiggle her pants past her hips and reach to pull them free from her ankles. 

She grabbed the bottle from the pillow and leaned down to retrieve their meal. She let her fingers slide empty against the sheet and fell back against the headboard, "Roll another one?" 

Miles sat up and took a second to catch up to what she said, "Sure." He leaned to the table for her bag and pulled his legs underneath him. 

Charlie let her eyes roam over him while he broke up the bud. His folded knees pulled his jeans taut against his thighs straining the zipper and open button low on his hips. 

Miles caught her checking him out and filled the paper. Charlie tucked her legs and spun her feet to the headboard. She stretched out for the package of food and curled her body to Miles. 

He looked up as she picked at her plate and tried to eat, "You worried about Bass?" 

Charlie stared back at him, "Why?" 

"You've got something on your mind. If you're worried, I want to know. Shit, it's Bass." 

Charlie turned her face to the ceiling and laughed, "No, I think he's fine." She shrugged when Miles' look questioned "fine." 

He pulled the plate of food away and held the joint to her lips. She took it and the light he offered, "It's never worth saying no to you." 

Charlie tried to keep the joint lit and suppressed a giggle, "Miles, you are too damn sexy." 

His eyebrows shot up as he choked on a grin, "I'm old and retired." 

Charlie sat up on her knees and held the joint near his fingers. Miles straightened his back to gain some distance between them. 

"Shotgun?" The edge of Charlie's mouth curved into a soft smile. She met his eyes and skimmed her pinkie over his knuckles. 

Miles took the joint and tucked the lit end inside his mouth. Charlie leaned in close and sucked the plume into her lungs. Miles carefully turned it around to take his own hit but Charlie stopped him. 

She took it from him and closed her lips over the paper and blew softly into his mouth. She increased the strength until he broke away. 

He leaned back heavily against the headboard but was faced with Charlie in her tank and panties straddling his legs. Miles scrubbed his hands roughly over his face, "You're killing me, Charlie. Why?" 

Charlie looked down between them and stared as Miles adjusted his jeans. He met her eyes with soft intensity. 

"I'm sorry." She swung her leg over his and sat back against the headboard next to him. 

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, "What's going on?" 

She picked at the folded denim at his bent knee. "Hanging out with you like this is what I like to remember." 

Miles stretched his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer, "Me too, kid. That's the problem." 

Charlie stayed quiet and resisted the urge to lean into his shoulder. 

He rubbed the bare skin on her arm and tipped her chin with his other hand, "Hey, kiss me." 

Charlie didn't meet his eyes but stared at his lips. Miles ran his hand up her arm to her neck and buried his fingers in her hair. She leaned forward and pressed her lips into his like she'd done a million times before. Miles waited until her tongue shot out and swiped across his closed lips. He opened to her and gently slid his tongue against hers. Charlie opened her eyes and broke the kiss. 

"See, nothing. Right?" Miles held her face close waiting for her answer. 

"Nothing weird. You really are my uncle." She gently kissed him again and leaned back against the wall. 

Miles' face opened in surprise but quickly recovered. He leaned over Charlie for the bottle of whiskey. She watched his eyes dart over the strap of her tank hanging loose over her arm. She felt his chest press against her own as he snatched the discarded bottle and rolled back against the headboard. 

She touched the errant drop of liquid that spilled from his mouth as he turned up the bottle and opened his throat to the liquor. 

Miles dropped the bottle to his lap and stared at the mirror on the opposing wall. 

Charlie matched his stare and drew one knee up to her chest. "What if it's no different?" 

"What if you feel disgusted every time you look at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undecided 😈😇 weigh in on the menage... so tempting


	24. Chapter 24

"It's just casual. You're my uncle. It's not like we're having kids and starting a family." 

Miles huffed out a laugh and took another pull from the bottle, "Should've known it'd be you." 

"Me what?" She took the bottle from his grasp and took a drink. 

"Send me totally off the fucking rails." 

"Too much, too soon. That's cool, I'll be the freak. Forget it," Charlie laughed and refused to give back the bottle while stealing another drink. 

Miles turned to the relight the roach and left her with the whiskey. 

"So are we officially weird now?" Charlie sobered and looked at the door. 

"No. We're solid." 

Charlie relaxed at the way his stubbornly definitive statement trounced her fear as quickly as his sword erased her enemies. She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. 

He offered her what was left of the joint and stared at her legs, "You're hot, Charlie. Left up to my dick, it's over." Miles followed her eyes to his shirt on the floor, "I have to live with myself in the morning but what about Bass? He gets real bent out of shape when I do that shit. And with his girl? That's pretty dickish even for me." 

"I was your girl first." Charlie didn't plan on the layers of emotion betrayed by her words. 

"Is that what this about?" Miles wrinkled his brow in disbelief. 

"Don't be stupid. I'm not my mother. I just like having you to myself again. Bass doesn't have a problem with that," she tossed the charred paper onto the table next to Miles. 

He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, "I love you, Charlie. Not sure I want to risk this." 

"Even if it's a sure thing?" 

"Some things are already too good to be true, kid." 

********

Miles met Bass at the door after moving away the crate. Charlie sat up on her elbows and stretched her legs over the undisturbed side of the bed. Bass tugged his shirt over his head. He turned when Miles walked unhurried to the far side of the room. 

A questioning grin grew at the corner of his mouth, "What'd you do, Charlie?" 

"See," Charlie grinned at Miles. She pushed herself up against the head board to reach for her food and giggled at Bass, "Nothing." 

Miles bent one knee over the mattress and sat down on the foot of the bed watching Bass kick off his boots, "You're back early. They know anything?" 

Bass ignored him and dropped his jeans. He walked over the mattress on his knees and lifted Charlie into his lap. "They're moving out in the morning. If this place is just another stop, why stay so long." 

Charlie pressed her lips to his neck and skimmed her fingertips over his collarbone. 

"Had to be for the girls last night," Miles blew out a resigned sigh and turned to face them. 

Bass had his hands in Charlie's shirt. She moved her arm so he could pull her bra away and toss it over the side of the bed. "Did he really tell you no, or did I have shitty timing?" 

"Maybe he wanted you instead," Charlie mouthed around his kiss. 

Miles rolled his eyes and turned back to face the peeling mirror. 

"Don't be a tease," Bass pushed her tank up over her breasts and forced Charlie back on her hands. 

"Fuck," Miles stood up and snatched his shirt from the floor. 

"That's the idea, Miles." He closed his mouth over her nipple. Charlie moaned and let her head fall back. 

Miles threw his shirt at the mirror and turned back to the bed, "Am I the only one that sees a problem with this?" 

Charlie bit back her smile as Bass pulled his lips away and turned to Miles. She scooted from his lap onto the sheet and pulled her knees loosely to her chest in bold anticipation. 

A superficial veil of anger clouded Miles' expression as he stared down Bass and that knowing grin. Miles held his ground as Bass threw his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Alright, Miles. I'll bite. What am I fucking up this time?" 

Miles' shoulders slumped. He stiffened his back and went to speak but pulled up short and cocked his head at Bass. 

Bass pressed his lips into a line, "You don't like me with your girl." 

"She's not my girl," Miles mumbled to the floor.

"Yeah, right. I don't get it Miles."

Miles ground out a loud, but stifled groan. 

"Whatever, man. We both know I'd have to find your jeans before we could get out of here if that bullshit was true. She knows. She asked. Shit," he turned to the bottle Charlie had waiting and swallowed a hard shot. 

"You set this up?!" 

Bass threw the mostly empty bottle in Charlie's direction and blocked Miles' punch to the side of his face. "No! She asked! Back off!" He shoved Miles back and jumped to his feet. 

Charlie rolled her eyes and set the bottle on the floor. 

"Charlie?!" Miles voice cracked on her name. 

"Miles, no. Just stop," she grumbled and pulled her jeans to her knees. "It's not rocket science." 

Miles refused to look away as she arched her back and pulled the denim over her hips, "Okay, I'm listening." 

Bass looked at the bed but remained where he stood opposite Miles. 

"I asked if you guys shared girls. He changed the subject. What else is there?" Charlie stomped between them and snatched the plate from the side table. "Fuck, Miles. It's not a big deal." 

She left both men in the silent room and grabbed the bottle on her way out. 

"Way to make her feel like shit. Good job." 

"Fuck you, Bass." 

"In my wildest dreams, right," he dropped Charlie's bag on the matress and opened it.

"What are you doing? Go get her," Miles moved to nudge Bass off the bed but turned away and paced instead. 

"No, she went to the bar. Probably looking for that kid from earlier. Chill out." 

Miles sat back against the dresser but moved to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and lay back on the sheet, "I don't know what you want from me. " 

"What I want? You're going to turn this on me?" Bass tore into the bud but steadied his hands. The tendons in his neck flexed as he rolled tighter than he intended, "You're not her dad."

Miles rolled his eyes.

Bass shook his head, "What? You're not sure?" He worked the joint between his fingers and looked at Miles.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw the test results. And yes, I know they came from Rachel." 

"Okay, then. You're sure. What's the problem?" Bass inhaled and passed it to Miles. "It's not like just anyone gets to you like this. I'd notice. So either you've got doubts or you're stuck in your own head. What did she do?" 

"Fuck it." Miles laid his arm over his forehead and drew in a long slow hit, "When did we trade a stiff drink for this shit?" He handed Bass the joint and exhaled. 

"Charlie took the last bottle." Bass hit it one more time, licked his fingers but then decided against putting it out.

Miles sat up and looked around for his flask. 

"What's going on, Miles. Tell me about it." Bass grabbed a pillow with his free hand and moved back to sit against the headboard.

"It's dangerous, Bass. What if she gets pregnant?" He stood and opened his pack. 

"She can take care of herself. She had Maggie and Nora, give her some credit." Bass watched him rummage through his belongings. "Are you saying I'm sloppy? That I'd risk that?" 

"You've never had her scared?" Miles turned.

"No. Not that I know of and I pay attention."

Miles paused empty handed. He fumbled through the side pockets and found what he was looking for. 

Bass gave him room as he sat down next to him and drank from the small bottle of bourbon he'd found. "She's my niece. I fucked Ben's wife. She's his daughter." Miles dropped his hands to his lap. 

"She's Charlie. She's her own universe. Ben's dead because of me." Bass looked down at the bottle cradled in Miles' hands. 

"Yeah, there's that." With a pained grin, Miles offered Bass a drink. He cupped his hand and Bass dropped the roach into his palm. Miles tossed it on the table and slid down onto the bed. 

He rolled to his side and laid his cheek against Bass. Miled hugged an arm over the bare thigh and let his fingertips roam over soft skin. 

Bass dropped his hand to Miles' hair and massaged his scalp, "Look, you wanted her to heal. You gave her a shot at making it through this. Wanting that doesn't make you her dad." He paused when Miles fingers stilled. 

Bass rubbed his hand over Miles' back, working the tension free. He frowned at the risk but continued, "Maybe she decided she wants to hold on to Ben." He kept his voice soft and reassuring. "What if she doesn't want you moving in on her? This could be her way to put some distance to it." He felt the tension return but kept going. He gently brushed Miles' hair away from his eyes. "Babe, you've lost her to that shit before and she always takes you back. Maybe she's done with it." 

Miles crushed his eyes shut and closed his fist. He hugged closer to Bass. 

"I love you, Miles. You can't fuck that up, you've tried." Bass moved the bourbon near Miles' hand where he could see it. 

********

Charlie braced herself when Miles made his way down the stairs. He leaned over the bar next to her and ordered a bottle of bourbon. Charlie frowned when he took it to a quiet table in the back. She left her empty glass on the bar and joined him with a beer. 

"So you don't like me acting like your dad." 

"Bass tell you that? He's the only person that knows me that well so be careful before you answer." 

Miles shrugged and drank straight from the bottle.

Charlie shifted in her chair and took a drink. 

Miles scanned the room, "You find the kid?" 

Charlie swallowed more of the beer, "I tell myself it's just because you care about me, but that's not what I want from you. It weighs you down and I don't need it." She took a breath and stared at the dark glass in her hands, "I get so sick of everyone and the poor broken Charlie routine. I don't feel broken. I felt bored," she tried to laugh but it died abruptly. "And this job? This was amazing. Uncle Miles, my hero." She looked at him without reserve, "But I'm beginning to wonder if you did it for my dad, not for me." 

Miles chewed his lip and took a shot. He cocked his head to the side trying to build his nerve, "I just want you to be okay, Charlie. Me and Bass... your mother. We really fucked up your life and doing stuff like this," He looked around considering the trip and everything that went with it. "The way you look at me. I.… I like the way it feels. Maybe too much." 

Charlie smiled at the beer. Miles leaned back in the chair and blew out a breath before taking a long drink. 

"That's fair. I like it too." Charlie stood and leaned over to kiss his lips. The chaste affection left Miles frozen. "But sometimes I don't want all the feelings, okay. I just want to have some fun with my sexy uncle Miles." She let her fingers trail over his shoulder as she walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of graphic violence, but Miles is Miles 🤷 I kept it to a minimum

"Don't hate me. The guy was a mess," Bass lay in the dark watching Charlie strip out of her clothes in the moonlight. 

She climbed under the sheet and got comfortable against his chest, "I saw him. You did good."

Bass kissed her head, "He still down there?" 

"Yeah," she pressed her lips to his skin beneath her cheek. 

"That's not good. I gotta go." 

Charlie pressed her palm to his chest, "Give him a minute." Charlie trailed off and looked at the door. 

Bass laid back and put an arm behind his head. 

They stared at the door in silence for longer than Charlie could stand, "What would he do?" 

"Depends on how bad it was. No one will even tell me what the fuck you did." 

"I wanted to know if I could turn him on." 

Bass laughed through his words, "Shit, Charlie." 

Her face fell.

"You didn't say that did you?" 

"No, of course not." Charlie wrinkled her nose.

"Of course you didn't, " Bass shook his head and fought to keep his voice low over the laughter forcing it's way from his lips. "You just did it," Bass pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goddamn Charlie. And he still said no?" 

"What did you think I did?" Charlie sat up on her elbow and looked at him."It wasn't a big deal," she scowled and dropped back to the bed. "He did the whole 'Miles' thing and got all emotional." 

"So, yeah. It was bad," Bass raised his eyebrows and looked at her. 

Charlie leaned up on the bed. She threw the sheet away and fumbled for her clothes in the dark. Bass had the lantern lit and pulled on his jeans. 

Charlie made it to the door first when he stopped her, "No, wait. He has a head start. Pack your shit." 

Charlie checked the tarp one more time while Bass paid the stablehand to keep the wagon for a few days. Satisfied that the long term supplies were secure to anything but an intentional robbery, she threw her pack over her shoulder and carried her rifle to the door. 

Bass picked up the heavy duffle and secured it to the back of Charlie's saddle. She urged her horse out on the road. Bass followed her with a look back at the door to the bar. 

Charlie turned to let him catch up, "How do you know he went this way?" Charlie looked in the opposite direction trying to understand the choice. The guys that drugged Bass were behind them. If he was looking for women he would head toward camp but there were girls in the bar that didn't look bad. 

"He's going after that fucktard's wife. What did you say to him?" 

"I didn't find the kid."

"Exactly." 

Charlie brought her horse into step with Bass. She followed his lead and focused on the shadows. Bass continued on as she abruptly broke off at random intervals and swept the trees behind them. 

"I told him sometimes I don't want all the feelings," Charlie slowed her horse to a jog letting her eyes roam for anything that would confirm he'd been there. "I thought he'd get it."

"Sure he gets it. Means he's just getting his head straight. That might save his ass."

********

Miles adjusted the rifle he'd grabbed from the wagon and gripped his sword. A group of kids huddled close to one another inside a stock trailer guarded by a single man. Miles sprinted across the yard and crouched in the grass beneath an open window. The guard at the cabin door several feet away turned in the opposite direction and then settled back against the porch railing. 

"I'm not running a day care center." The voice spilled from the window above Miles.

"This is the payload. Take it or leave it." 

Miles breathing stilled at Adam's voice. 

"Gentlemen. I'm sure we can make this work for everyone. I'm happy to sweeten the deal." The window sill creaked beneath Thomas' weight. 

Miles looked at the guard as boots scuffed against the floor and bodies collided inside the house. 

"Pull around," Adam instructed the guy at the door and disappeared inside the house. 

Thomas, Adam and crew left the cabin and crossed to waiting horses. They followed the stock trailer into an abandoned barn behind the cabin. Miles carefully stood so that he could see into the room. A man sat bound and gagged but obviously angry and alive. 

Deciding they wouldn't leave him alone long, Miles circled to the barn. 

********

Charlie pulled her horse up short and motioned to Bass. He nodded in agreement and guided them into the tall grass alongside the road. 

A group of men in the distance dismounted and stooped looking at the ground. 

Bass and Charlie watched as one of the men pointed down a trail through the grass. The group mounted their horses and spurred them along the overgrown path. 

Bass narrowed his eyes and jumped ahead with Charlie as she followed the men. 

********

Miles ducked away from a crack in the wall before one of the kids could turn to look at him. He checked his pockets for extra magazines. Counting off the rounds he swung his rifle to his back and pulled his belt free so that he could find his grip easily. 

The barn door opened and all but one man left with Thomas and Adam on foot. Miles watched Adam turn as they walked back to the cabin. After a moment, Adam rejoined the others and disappeared inside. 

********

Bass cut his horse in front of Charlie forcing her to stop. He pointed at a line of trees and followed her. 

He stayed close behind her as they crept toward the shadowed men readying weapons just fifty yards away. 

Without a glance back the group flanked a cabin and approached a dilapidated building large enough to conceal a sizeable shipment. 

Bass and Charlie stopped simultaneously and looked at the cabin. Bass nodded and they broke off from the group.

********

Miles heard the bound man die as he opened the door and slashed through the first guard. He noticed Thomas move back to the window before running his blade through another one. Adam smiled when Miles landed a punch to his face but then turned to sever another guy's arm. He cleared the room too easily. 

Adam put the slumped body in the chair between them and watched Miles sheath the sword in his right hand. 

Thomas lunged for the window. Miles rolled his eyes and cut Adam's throat. He grabbed the fleeing man and threw him into a pile of bodies. 

Thomas recoiled at the amount of blood and slid clumsily on his hands and knees trying to make it to the door. 

Miles cut the ropes holding the body to the chair. He grabbed Thomas by the collar and dropped him into the seat. Miles laid the tip of his sword to the guys balls and cuffed his hands. 

"Who ordered the kids?" 

Thomas stared blankly at the wall. 

Miles leaned close and cut a finger from Thomas' hand. 

Thomas looked up at Miles in desperation. "I can find out. We can make a deal." 

Charlie opened the cabin door with her foot. 

Miles pressed the sword tip harder into Thomas' crotch and snapped his head to Charlie. She stepped aside to allow Bass ahead of her. He looked around, then stepped back outside. 

Charlie watched him turn to the barn. She followed him around the cabin but stopped when she saw the group of men hugging kids and passing around water. 

Bass backtracked to avoid being seen and met Charlie back at the cabin door. 

She walked over bodies covering the floor. Miles tossed another finger into the pile, "Get out of here." 

Charlie found Miles' hand in the dark and squeezed. She dabbed the blood from her fingertip onto his nose. 

Bass stepped over to Miles and watched Charlie kneel between the prisoner's legs. 

"He's not my dad." 

"He's General Matheson." Thomas nodded toward her wrist, "He built the Monroe Miltia." 

Charlie pulled her knife and used it to open the guys shirt. She pressed deep and drew it several inches along his gut. Thomas choked on his scream. 

"She can handle it," Bass kept his words a low purr and kissed the skin behind Miles' ear. 

"Cough and your intestines will fall in your lap." Charlie left her words hard and even. 

Miles continued to stare in silence. 

"I don't know who wanted the kids. The order came down like they all do." 

Miles drove his sword through the guy's heart. 

Charlie rose to her feet as Miles wrenched the blade free. Bass watched him slide the hilt securely into the scabbard. He dropped his eyes to the bodies and began going through them for information. Charlie looked at Bass and knelt to help Miles. Bass left the room to keep watch. 

"Next time I tell you to leave, you fucking leave." 

Charlie set her jaw and pocketed a flask, "How'd you find them?" 

Miles weighed the diamonds he collected and shoved them in his pocket. 

********

Bass threw his leg over the saddle behind Miles. Charlie checked the load on her horse and swung into the saddle. She turned and started for the trail when Bass tilted his head in that direction. 

She rode until she caught up with the slow moving band of families that escaped the barn. Charlie hung back and watched them make their way to the wagons waiting at the road before circling back to Miles and Bass. 

"No denying the DNA but you both got it from the same place and damn, you both wear it the same way."

Miles didn't answer but put more weight in the stirrups to give his dick some relief. Bass eased his hips back to keep his erection from grinding into Miles as the horse slowly followed Charlie's along the path. When Charlie found the tracks she and Bass left earlier, she turned off and made her way toward a stream that cut parallel to the road. 

"You can ride with her," Bass dropped his chin to rest on Miles' shoulder. 

"You think I'm scared of your dick in my ass?" Miles broke his silence. "You can ride with her." 

Bass pulled Miles against his chest, "You know, I should be the one losing my shit right now. You two are a hell of a lot to lose." 

Miles relaxed his weight into Bass but kept his eyes moving over the landscape. 

"I wake up every morning feeling like this could end, but fuck it, Miles. I'll roll with it right up to the last second. Sometimes I'm sure I'd die without her but I'm like a fucking cockroach." Bass took a breath and stared at Charlie as she kicked her horse through the creek and up the opposing bank. "She loves me. You have nothing to do with that. I feel the same way about you and it doesn't change a damn thing about the way I love her."

"I can't do it, Bass. I fuck her, I lose her. That's all there is to it. You weren't there when she found out about the Militia shit. You're never going to see that look on her face because I took it from her. Tonight was like looking in a goddamn mirror." Miles braced himself against the saddle horn to protect his balls as the horse moved down the bank and splashed through the shallow water. "I didn't want anything to do with something that soft. The next thing I know, we're in Philly and I'm looking at you again."

Charlie rode up to them and looked around. 

"This will work," Bass turned to check line of site to the cabin. Satisfied they could see anyone that came through the field from the road, he slid from the horse. "Check the perimeter. I'll take the gear."

Charlie watched Miles dismount and lead his horse upstream to a point where the steep bank gave way allowing easy access to the water. Bass pulled the heavy load from her horse and set the gear against a fallen tree that looked blown over by strong winds a few months earlier. She circled around the roots with her rifle at her side and followed his order. 

"Did she ever tell you about Philly?" Bass pulled the saddle from the horse. 

Miles rolled his eyes and slipped a rope halter over it's head. 

"I swear to god, Miles. She looked at me like she wanted to suck my dick and then stared down Strausser with a gun in her face. Close quarters. I thought I was going to come in my pants." Bass chuckled and checked the ground for moisture. He cut a small branch from the fallen tree, "But that's Charlie," he smiled. 

Miles sat down heavily and watched Bass clear the tree of any unwelcome inhabitants. 

"She fucking wants you, man. No way am I getting in front of that. But if you're out, you're out. I get it." Bass pulled a bottle of whiskey from Miles' pack and sat down next to him against the log.

"So you're telling me I'm over thinking it. I should just give in." Miles crossed his feet and leaned back against the log. 

"I'd hit it," Bass turned up the bottle. "Hell, I do hit it every chance I get. I know it's worth it, man," he laughed. "And if that's not some shit icing on a fucked up cake, I don't know what is." 

Miles took the bottle Bass offered. "Yeah, I'll drink to that."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey," Charlie crouched to dig fresh clothes from her pack. 

Miles emptied his last drink and stared at the wind twisting the leaves on a branch near the stream.

Charlie leaned her rifle against the fallen tree at his back and tousled his hair. Miles reached up to grasp her fingers and tugged. Charlie paused and then stepped over his legs to face him. She tilted her head looking for his eyes. Miles threaded his fingers through hers and kept control of her hand. He dropped the empty bottle on the ground and watched Bass roll as he tried to sleep. Miles slid his free hand up her thigh and pulled her down to his lap "How do you know you can handle it?" 

Charlie stared at his lips, "I don't." 

She lifted her weight from his thighs to her knees and shoved into the pocket of his jeans. She creased her brow with the effort it took to work the flask free but Miles tightened his grip on her other hand. The flask wasn't his but the scotch was expensive and Charlie relished the flavor.

Miles stared at her face, "Is that why you want it?" 

"Are you interrogating me?" Charlie breathed through the burn and raised an eyebrow. She let go of the flask and let her fingers slide through clean damp hair to his scalp.

"Whatever gets the answer. You seem to agree these days. Why give up on yourself like that?" 

"Ben wasn't stupid," Charlie lifted her chin just enough to get Miles' attention. "He didn't take care of me. I stressed him out. He tried, but we fought all the time," Charlie met Miles' eyes and waited for him to catch on. "He knew when he was gone there'd be nothing holding me back. It's why he didn't trust me with that damn pendant." Charlie let her guilt over Danny's death show for a moment. "He knew I'd go straight for Philly. He knew you were my way in." Charlie rolled the scotch over her tongue. 

Miles palmed her ass and rubbed the dead guy's flask from her pocket into his hand. He thumbed the lid open and smelled the contents.

Charlie traded it with his, "Here. That shit smells nasty." 

Miles swallowed the scotch and looked at the neckline of her bloodstained shirt, "He thought you'd kill him." 

"Fuck Ben. Never listen to fucking Rachel. You love me, both of you" Bass threw an elbow into Charlie's side as he face planted into Miles with a lopsided grin. He lifted his head like it weighed so much he couldn't get his eyelids open.

Charlie shook the empty flask in her hand and turned it upside down over the dirt.

Miles's face split into a smile. He released Charlie's hand and twisted to shove Bass.

Startled into action, Bass grabbed Miles' arm and spilled Charlie over on to the blanket covering his legs. 

Bass pulled Miles into his chest and a sloppy kiss. 

Miles laughed and shoved Bass away, "You're in no shape to give consent buddy." 

Bass fell back onto his pack and put both palms against his temples, "No shit." He giggled and pressed the sides of his head, "Never know what to expect from a dead guy." 

Charlie flipped her body so that she could see his face. 

Bass caught her stare and held it, "Ben's smarter than everyone. Rachel ain't shit." His head rolled off his pack and hit the dirt.

Miles got to his feet and tugged the pack away. 

"Tell her, Miles. Ben was the brains but he didn't know how loveable I am," Bass curled into the blanket Charlie tucked between his face and the dirt. "Ben loved me. He should know."

Charlie kissed his cheek and nuzzled his hair, "You are loved, Prince Charming." She kissed him again and stood up. 

Miles grinned and sat back down next to Bass. He looked down at the marred flesh tucked against Bass's cheek and rubbed his arm until the world stopped spinning. 

Charlie stripped out of her top and unbuttoned her pants. She looked around for her crossbow as she peeled out of her jeans. She dropped to her knees and dug through the duffle. Miles watched her check the string. She met his eyes with a smile and grabbed her soap. 

Miles turned up the flask and watched Charlie wet her hair. She worked quickly. Her body moved as if she were confident but Miles noticed the number of times she looked back over her shoulder to the opposing bank.

She ducked as low as she could in the shallow water and rinsed the last of the soap away. Charlie wrung out her hair as she walked toward the pile of clean clothes next to Miles. 

His eyes roamed over wet skin without caution. Charlie turned up the corner of her mouth. Miles shrugged at the strained denim covering his dick. Charlie slid into a clean shirt. Miles looked at the clothes and darted his eyes away. 

Charlie straddled his legs and ran her fingers under the waistband of his jeans. Miles let his eyes fall from her lips to her bare thighs open over his lap. He felt the head of his dick jump at the brush of her fingers. 

Charlie watched him stare and slowly rolled her hips closer. 

"Are you sure? I can't lose you, Charlie." 

Charlie cradled his face in her palm and popped the button on his jeans, "If I don't like it, I'll stop." 

"Safe word?" 

Charlie grinned and pretended to think, "How about, I love you." 

Miles wrinkled his brow.

"Things I'd never say while hooking up with my favorite uncle." 

Miles bit his lip but didn't move. 

Charlie backed away and eased his pants open. Miles lifted his hips and shoved away his jeans. Charlie took advantage and pushed his shirt up his chest along with her hand. 

She tossed her hair out of her face and ran her tongue over his length. 

"Told you, old and retired." 

Charlie smiled and licked his balls, "Could've fooled me." 

Miles mouth twisted into a pained sarcastic grin. 

Charlie mouthed his balls until she heard him groan, "This something else I'm not supposed to like?" 

Miles squeezed his eyes closed for an instant and forced them to the trail. 

Charlie dropped her lips over his cock but had to fight the angle. Miles watched her concentrate before letting his eyes rake over the dark silhouette of her body. The moon was gone and that all too familiar eerie, early morning stillness hung over the trees. 

"Hey," Miles gently pulled at Charlie's arms and lifted his body. She relaxed when he slid down onto the bedroll so that his head rested against his pack. He watched Charlie's silent sigh of relief before she gave him no chance to change his mind. 

Her hair fell cool and damp against Miles' skin. He stilled his breathing and gently combed it over her shoulder with his fingers. Charlie moaned and caught her breath, unwilling to part with the taste of him against her tongue. 

Miles trailed his fingers along her arm and tugged the strap of her tank over her head. Charlie ignored the sea of hair that fell forward with it as she quickly slid her arms free and swallowed Miles. 

Charlie refused to pant when the back of Miles knuckles brushed against her nipple. He smiled at her reaction and did it again. She moved closer within his reach. 

"Come here," Miles pulled her leg and lifted her knee over his chest. He pulled her open hips to his face and ran his lips over throbbing flesh. 

Charlie's mouth fell open as his tongue slid into her, "Oh shit." She breathed the words over his dick and dropped her cheek to run over his shaft. She felt Miles smile and kiss the inside of her thigh before raking his teeth over her clit. 

Charlie worked her tongue over Miles and sucked him into her throat as hard as she could. His hips bucked and his soft chuckle tickled her sensitized skin. 

Charlie held his hips to the ground with her arms and swallowed him hard again. Miles groaned through his teeth. Realizing her tongue had found what he liked, Charlie fought to get him off. Miles tore into her determined to beat her there.

"I don't want to come yet," Charlie pulled away and turned to face Miles. She lowered herself onto his cock and melted into him. Miles hissed through his teeth and bit back all sound. 

"No way, Charlie," he smiled and flipped her to the blanket. "I want to feel it, now." 

Miles held her knee draped over his arm and protected her head from the tree with his other hand. 

"I get loud," Charlie begged as her lungs heaved with every pounding stroke. 

Miles looked at Bass and jostled his arm. "Fuck it," Miles dropped his mouth over Charlie's. "I'm sure he'd love to keep your mouth busy." 

Charlie chased Miles' tongue as she fell over the edge. She felt him come onto her breasts and rough fingers carry her over the waves until her thighs relaxed and her lungs heaved. 

She arched her back on the ground and gripped Miles's arm when he reached for a towel to clean her up, "What's the rush?" 

Miles nodded in the direction of the cabin. Two men on horseback rode along the trail. Charlie took the towel from Miles and reached for her jeans. She scrubbed the towel over her chest and pulled the tank over her head as Miles buttoned his jeans and pulled the hem of his shirt free. 

"Let me go. We don't have time to wake Bass." 

Miles looked back at her and frowned. Charlie waited for him to consider his options. "Intel only. You get made, you haul ass out of there. Got it."

Charlie nodded and scrambled to her feet. 

********

"Goddamn, I feel like shit. What the fuck did I drink?" 

Miles laughed, "Some shit Charlie got off a dead guy." 

"Where's Charlie?" Bass swallowed the water Miles tossed. 

"A couple of guys went down to the cabin about an hour ago." 

"Did she sleep?" 

"Nope," Miles turned his head to hide his grin.

"Dammit! I was trying to stay awake for that," Bass yanked his bag open to search for his toothbrush. 

Miles watched for Charlie. 

Bass held his head and climbed to his feet. "Was it weird?" 

"I'd like to say I was drunk, but no. Definitely not weird." 

Bass pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Did she do that thing to the head of your dick?" 

Miles covered his face and dropped his hands, "No, man." 

Bass laughed, "Yeah, she did."


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie passed Miles the cuffs he left behind, "They went straight for the barn." 

Bass watched the two Rangers from the day before exit the cabin. He heard the younger one mention Monroe but the older guy shook his head. 

"Think they know it was us?" Miles watched over Charlie's shoulder. 

"The young guy does," Bass pulled binoculars from his pack. 

"I dumped the chair. Made it seem like they were surprised by the rescue. Hopefully they don't take a closer look at the bodies." Charlie glanced at the sky as the sun shone from behind a cloud.

Bass grinned when Miles' hand absently rubbed Charlie's arm as he evaluated their next move.

The two men mounted up and followed the trail past the barn and out of sight into the field on the far side. 

"Shit, there's more than one way in," Miles narrowed his eyes on the path leading through the overgrown grass. "Let them go. See if we can catch which way they turn when they hit the road. Bass, see anything that says someone else was here?" 

"Can't see shit with all the fucking grass." 

"Charlie get in there. I'll cover you." 

Charlie slid her rifle to her back and crept out of the trees. Bass watched her crouch low and run to the corner of the cabin. Miles moved his rifle to his shoulder and followed her. 

Bass split off and circled the opposite side. He nodded at Miles and tailed the horses toward the road. 

Charlie focused on the ground behind the cabin. Miles lowered his weapon with a soft smile. Charlie didn't glance over her shoulder once. He pulled the rifle back up as she moved into the grass covering the trail. She looked back at him and shook her head. Miles motioned her back to grab the horses.

Bass didn't bother to turn around when Miles and Charlie settled into the grass next to him, "They went toward camp. No signs of anyone else." 

"Where'd you stash the wagon?" 

"Back in town. I'll bring the horses," Charlie didn't look at either of them before turning back. 

"She okay?" Bass looked at Miles. 

"Seems like it," Miles shrugged. "Why?" 

"I don't know, she has to be itching for action. You took all those guys yourself last night. She handled it, almost like she had something better in mind," he flashed Miles a smile and dropped the binoculars into his pack. "Maybe she wanted to get a little of both and these guys let her down. Don't worry about it." Bass threw his pack over his shoulder. 

Miles looked back at Charlie in the distance. 

She secured her pack to the saddle and took a second to breathe. She put her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the horse. Charlie exhaled and leaned to grab the reins of the other horse before moving forward. She kicked her mount into a trot toward Miles and Bass. 

Charlie waited to see which of them would move first. Miles took the reins and settled into the empty saddle. Charlie met his eyes as he swung toward the road at a walk. She lifted her foot from the stirrup and leaned so that Bass could pull himself up behind her. She smiled into his cheek as his hands lifted her ass comfortably into his lap. 

"I know what you did," he laughed. "You didn't even bother to get dressed," his hands cupped her breasts under her shirt. "I like it. Skip the bra more often," he kissed her neck and squeezed his heels against the horse. 

Charlie rolled her eyes at the jarring motion as the horse caught up to Miles. 

Bass grinned at Miles' double take when Charlie pulled back into a walk beside him. He rolled his thumb over the peaked nipple under her shirt. Miles grinned and turned his head away. 

Charlie shifted uncomfortably against the saddle horn. "Want me to get you off?" Bass murmured in her ear. 

Charlie snapped her eyes to Miles. Bass let her have the stirrups so she could lift herself enough for his hand to slide down the front of her jeans. "Once wasn't enough," she rubbed her palm over his neck. 

"Jesus, Baby. Tell me he didn't leave you this hot." Bass kissed her neck. 

"We got interrupted." 

"Lucky for me." 

Charlie smiled, "He tried to wake you up." 

"I'm here now." Bass shifted his body to increase the pressure against her clit and worked his fingers past soaked denim. 

Charlie's breath quickened. She let her face roll into his neck and closed her eyes with a moan. She gripped his neck while she held the reins slack on the saddle horn and rocked her hips into his hand. 

Bass looked over at Miles as Charlie tensed and whimpered. She nearly crushed his hand against the leather and then laid back against his chest. In a few hundred yards she was asleep. 

********  
Charlie felt Miles pull her from the horse and cradle her body against his chest, "Easy, it's just me." 

She hugged her arms around him and kissed his collarbone. Hot breath seared his skin as she tried to speak but gave up and fell back asleep. 

"Wake up, I've got to get you into the wagon. You're heavier than you look." 

Charlie stretched her arms around his neck and gave him a sleepy smile. 

********  
Glaring sun forced Charlie awake. Her loose hair stuck to her sweaty face and neck. She groaned at the annoyance and reached for her pack. Her canteen was empty and the brush did little to help. She climbed over the bench between Bass and Miles, "Got any water?" 

Bass nodded and Miles handed her his canteen. Charlie drank greedily and leaned against Bass's arm. "When we stop will you braid my hair? It's gross again." 

Bass looked across at Miles on the passenger side. Miles held his hands up, "I don't know how. We need water. That's all that's left."

"Yeah, we should've stopped at the well in town."

Charlie pulled her face away from his arm, "Isn't it supposed to be colder in the mountains?" 

"Another week or so, kid. Hopefully the pass will be clear. If not, you'll have all the cold you can handle." 

Charlie tugged her shirt up to wipe her face but the sweat just smeared and left her desperate for a cool bath. 

******** 

Bass threw an arm around Miles back and squeezed his shoulder. "You get used to it," he laughed. 

Miles arched his eyebrows as Charlie left her clothes on the bank and waded out into the stream. She looked at the flat shelf of rock and pulled her hair back. 

They stared as she laid back and dropped her hair over the side of the rock into the stream. Miles swallowed and tilted his head. Bass cleared his throat, "Yeah, okay. Maybe not." 

Charlie covered her face from the sun with her arm and let the cool clean water flow over and around her. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She let the current carry away the tension, grit and sweat, grounding her in a way that only Mother Nature could. She didn't have a god, but she had life. 

"We could go out there." 

"Nah, Bass. Give her a minute. It's the only peace she gets." 

"Look at that, Miles. Are you kidding?" 

"That is still my niece and if I say she gets a minute, she gets a minute." 

Bass huffed but couldn't laugh, "Yeah, fuck you Miles." He unzipped his pants and threw them into the pile with Charlie's. 

Miles sighed and tried turn away but grit his teeth and opened his pants. "Fuck it," he ground out low in his chest so the sound wouldn't carry. 

"What are you do doing, Bass?" Charlie gave him an easy smile.

"Just making sure he's okay. You're, persuasive, Charlie. I love you, babe. But I want to see some consent. You both get pretty damn dark." 

"Let him call the shots. He was good earlier today." Charlie sat up on her elbows.

"Ya happy, Bass? Miles slid his thigh across Charlie's arm so that her head fell into his lap.

She laughed and put her hand back against his leg. 

"Hey, kid. I gotta dip," Miles held the sun away from Charlie's face. "I love you, okay?" 

"Yeah, Miles. I love you too," she leaned into his mouth and kissed his cheek. 

"She better say it was worth it, Bass," Miles met his eyes with a genuine smile. 

Bass found himself grinning back and watching Miles snatch his jeans from the bank. 

"What was that?" Bass ran his hands over Charlie's body. 

"Safe word." 

Bass stilled his hands. Charlie shielded her eyes against the sun and looked at him. 

"Charlie, I've never heard him use a safe word. Have them, hell yeah. But I've never watched him use it." 

Charlie dropped her hands in the water. 

Bass cleared his throat.

"I get it. I'm out too. It's okay." She sat up and rubbed his thigh, "Really. I'm not into it. I mean I could have," Charlie splashed a palm of water over her face. "I didn't know." 

Bass grinned and shook his head, "The bastard wanted you to have a minute." He laughed, "And I gave it to him."

Charlie smiled at Bass as he walked backwards toward the bank. He threw out his arms and turned around to face Miles. 

Charlie leaned back through the water and drank in the sun. She lifted her head so the water flowed freely through her hair. 

"Don't start, Bass. Just, give me a minute, okay." Miles swiped a hand over his face. 

"Give you a minute? I just gave you a minute, Miles. Charlie's using it like a fucking mermaid." 

"Yeah, she is," Miles laid out his hand toward his dick. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Thanks, Bass. I saw what you did." 

"Yeah, Miles. No problem." 

Miles shifted on his feet and threw his hand up. "She felt it, Bass. That happened. She felt alive. What am I supposed to do with that?" 

Bass stopped Miles from pacing. He held his shoulders and forced Miles to look him in the eye, "Exactly what you did. You were right, okay. I'll admit it." 

Miles closed his eyes and dropped his forehead. Bass pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to have the stones to make a better call. I wasn't shit without you, Miles. No better than fucking Rachel." 

"That's not true, Bass. You're better than Rachel," Miles planted his lips against the skin under his cheek. "Rachel never cared." 

"What are you going to do with all that?" Bass looked back at Charlie and found Miles had done the same. 

"No idea." Miles clipped his words and pulled his pants over his hips.

"So, is this permanent?" Bass stepped into his jeans.

"Me and you?" Miles wrinkled his brow and slid into his shirt. "We've always been permanent." 

Bass smiled at the shirt in his hands. "No, you moron. You and Rachel?" 

"Yeah, we're done," Miles leaned in and kissed Bass. He smiled and opened his lips to Miles' tongue. Miles grinned and ran his hands over Bass's hips to drop his jeans. Bass shoved Miles shirt over his head and threw in to the wagon. Miles sank to his knees and ran his tongue over Bass. 

"Be careful. You don't know what you're doing." 

"You keep saying that," Miles swallowed the head of his cock.

"As much as I really want to fuck your mouth right now, I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You think I need Charlie to teach me how to suck a dick?" Miles took Bass slow all the way to the back of his throat and back out. 

"He taught me to funnel beer. No gag reflex," Charlie smiled. "Let's see what you've got Miles."


	28. Chapter 28

"You mean he's the reason you can…," Bass broke off as his head rolled to the side. 

Charlie climbed into the bed of the wagon. She looked down at Miles over his shoulder and teased his chest, "He's got a sweet mouth, doesn't he?" 

"Fuck, yes." 

Charlie grazed her fingertips down to his hips and then retraced the line. Bass reached for her ass and pulled her into his back. Charlie dipped her fingers into her mouth, "Open your legs, Bass." 

His eyes squeezed shut with his smile as her knuckles traced the crack of his ass. Charlie kissed down his neck until Bass was able to move his weak knees. Charlie couldn't see Miles but she felt the tremors running through the corded muscle under her lips. 

Bass dropped his jaw open to keep up with his lungs when Charlie pressed into him. He jerked and slammed into Miles before pulling hard back to Charlie. Miles put a shoulder into his hip to keep him still. Charlie instinctively did the same against his back. She kept her lips and tongue roving over muscle while her hand ran down to his groin and brushed Miles' cheek. She laughed softly at Bass's white-knuckled grip on the tailgate.

Charlie's fingers worked through the muffled, distracting sounds rolling out of Miles. Bass cried out and tried to grab the base of his dick but Miles blocked him. With a hand on his chest and hip, Miles forced Bass back hard into Charlie and jammed his mouth deeper until Bass fell apart between them. It took all of Charlie's body weight to counter Miles, but she refused to let up until she felt Bass relax. 

Charlie circled her arms around his chest and kissed her way up to his neck, "He taught me to swallow, but you taught me that." 

Miles laughed and kissed his abs before standing up. Bass turned and pulled Charlie into his arms. 

********

"You okay?" Charlie sat with her legs swinging from the tailgate. She'd mostly dressed but couldn't bring herself to put on another pair of jeans. 

Miles stepped between her knees and tilted her chin. Charlie smiled and opened her lips to his kiss. Miles smiled against her mouth and toyed with her tongue, "You like my mouth?" 

Charlie nipped his tongue with her teeth and sucked away the sting, "Maybe as much as I like your dick." 

"That beer bong made me jealous as hell," Miles stepped closer.

She pressed her lips to his, "I imagined it was you." She rubbed both hands down the back of his jeans. 

"Are you kidding?" 

Charlie ran her hands to the front of his waistband, "You never noticed." 

Miles grinned and drove her into the wagon with his kiss. Charlie crawled backwards until his knees hit the wooden bed. Miles kicked away his jeans and stripped away Charlie's panties. Hungry for the way he still tasted like Bass, Charlie forced his lips to her own.

Miles let her have all she wanted. His hand pushed her tank over her head and threw it aside, "The shit I've wanted to do to you." He pinned her arms over her head and treated her nipple the same way she treated his tongue. 

Charlie groaned his name and hooked her knee over his hip. She arched her back as he teased her with his fingers and overwhelmed her mouth.

"Then do it," Charlie panted to catch her breath. "I'm not afraid to stop you." 

Miles stared down at her. Charlie quit fighting him and let her legs fall prone and open on the wood. Miles scanned her body with all it's scars and faded bruises. He dropped on top of her and rolled to his side. 

Miles released his grip but Charlie's hand remained in his. He brushed her hair away from her cheek, "How did I make you feel?"

Charlie questioned him with her eyes. 

"When you imagined it was me," Miles ran his hand over her hip. 

"Happy. No matter how far we went," Charlie kissed him deep and slow. She rocked her hips against his cock and lifted her leg over his. 

Miles hiked her leg higher and pressed into her. Charlie purred into his mouth and matched his rhythm. 

Bass brought the horses to the wagon and watched Miles with Charlie. He sat his chin on his arms over the sideboard. Miles palmed her ass and thrust into her. Charlie met him with her own need and rolled Miles to his back. 

Bass caught the heat in her eyes when she sat up and stretched her back. He leaned over the wood and pulled her into a kiss. She rubbed her face against his cheek with a breathy moan and rode Miles. Bass dropped his hand to mess with Miles' hair and tied the horses to a nearby limb.

Charlie held eye contact with Bass. He silently asked if she wanted him to jump in. She turned up the corner of her mouth in a half smile and silently asked him to wait. He dipped his chin in acknowledgement and rubbed over the erection straining his jeans. Charlie grinned and swiped her tongue over her lips. Bass grinned back and settled his arms over the side of the wagon. 

"Yeah, Bass. Get in here," Miles sat up and squeezed Charlie's breasts to his face. "You two think you've got some secret language," Miles sucked and bit at her nipples. Charlie ran her hands through his hair and grinned over her shoulder at Bass. 

Miles lifted Charlie's ass and dropped her hard.

"Do it again." 

Bass grabbed the lube with a face splitting grin but Miles already had Charlie turned. He shoved her forward and took the lube from Bass. Charlie laughed at the shock and pulled Bass into a kiss. 

Charlie bit her lip when Miles fingers slipped into her ass. 

"It has spermicide," Bass kissed along Charlie's lower lip.

"Fuck yeah," Miles kissed Charlie's back and eased his cock into her. 

Charlie's lips parted with her breath. Miles let her adjust. She licked her way between Bass's teeth and began to rock her hips. 

Bass swallowed her moan and slid his grip over her jaw. He held her still and stared at her open mouth. His head tilted and his neck flexed with tension. He kissed her again and pushed her back against Miles. 

Charlie relaxed into Miles and ran her hands over his neck. She looked down and closed her eyes when she felt Bass slide his tongue along Miles fingers pressed to her clit. Her head fell back into Miles and one hand fell down to rub through sweaty curls. 

Bass took it slow. He felt more and more of Charlie's weight fall against Miles. 

"Is this okay?" Miles pulled her face into his. 

"If I come for you, will you do it?" Charlie brushed her lips against his. "Please, I want to feel it." 

Miles rubbed a palm over Charlie's breasts and abs. He sank his fingers into Bass's hair and closed his fist. 

Charlie gasped when Bass clamped his lips over her clit and they each slid a digit inside her. 

"He can feel what I'm doing to you," Miles sucked the skin on the back of her neck between his teeth. Charlie shuttered and let go. 

Miles bit the skin between his teeth and pushed her down hard over his cock. Charlie cried out and smiled. Miles emptied into her as Bass forced Miles' hand to make way for his tongue.

Charlie opened her eyes as Bass took her off of Miles lap and to her back on the floor of the wagon. He met her eyes for split second of reassurance and pounded into her. Charlie opened her knees and locked her legs around his waist. He fisted her hair and yanked her chin back, biting along her jaw line. 

Charlie slammed her hips into him and held his stare. She pulled her hair against his grip and reached his lips. He felt her shift the angle of her hips and crashed his mouth down over hers. 

Charlie fought back, "Feed me your dick." 

Bass laughed under his breath and thrust harder. Charlie arched into him and felt him pull out. She leaned forward and felt him hit her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his thighs and sucked Bass deep into her throat. Miles ran a hand through his hair as Charlie fought to swallow. 

Bass dropped his lips to the top of her head with a grin and pulled her face to his, "I'll hitch up the horses. Get dressed."

Charlie nodded and brushed her lips over his fingers.

Bass tossed Miles his jeans and pulled on his own. Charlie found her shirt thrown over her pack. She pulled it open to look for a bra but Miles snatched it away. He grinned and shook his head. Charlie looked at him as if considering not getting dressed at all. Miles buttoned his pants and raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head and shrugged. Charlie threw her shirt at him and reached for her jeans.


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie stood at the door to the tent and looked around. She dropped her pack and rifle outside and turned to help unload the wagon. 

Bass glanced down at her gear and carried a crate of food inside. 

Miles tossed bedding over the cots stacked against the canvas wall. He set down the duffle using the crate as a make shift table. 

Bass carried in another crate and pried it open. He pulled out a lamp and searched for the oil. 

Charlie dropped a couple of bags and handed Bass a container. He filled the lamp and closed the crate.

Miles opened a cot and sat down, "Give it a night or two. If you can't sleep, we'll move back outside." 

Charlie nodded. 

********

The water was warm but clean. Charlie filled their canteens from the camp supply and carried them back to the table outside the mess tent. She ignored the covert stares from the tables around them and sat down next to Miles across from Bass, "If I picked one and cut his eyes out, we'd get fired, right." 

Miles hid his smile in his arm. He looked at Bass and quirked his eyebrows with a shrug.

Bass grinned through his mouthful of food and swallowed, "I can start a fight." 

Charlie leaned into Miles' arm and smiled. He kissed her head, "They're jealous. Most of these guys never see combat." 

Bass laughed, "He's right, Charlie. You've got more kills than any of them, including the officers. If you want to have some fun, you could spar with them. Be something to do. How much you wanna bet they'll line up to get their asses handed to them?" 

Charlie looked at the table and grinned. 

"They can't figure you out, Charlie. Have some fun with it," Miles looked around.

"Think we can steal some whiskey?" Charlie looked between them.

"Already on it," Miles stood up and tousled her hair.

Bass slid his plate aside, "Come on, I'll kick your ass and get them interested. Then we'll take them for all they've got. Just a friendly wager, right?" 

Charlie's mood brightened with the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

********   
Miles stood under the makeshift awning that protected a water station from the sun and watched Bass build a small crowd. Charlie forced a convincing smile as she made small talk with a guy that struggled to keep his eyes above her shoulders. 

A grin played on Miles' lips when Bass pulled Charlie away and introduced her to a bulky junior officer that couldn't keep his eyes off Bass. 

"You're looking much better." 

Miles turned his head away at the voice and screwed the cap back on his canteen. Bass pulled his shirt over his head and reassured the kid. 

"Found your fix, I see. He looks fun." 

Miles turned to the ambassador's wife, "There a point to this?" 

Her eyebrows arched with an appraising smile, "I'd still like to have that drink." 

"Sorry, I'm all filled up today," Miles took out his flask. Bass corrected the kid's form and invited him to take a swing. 

"Maybe after the fight? My money's on your friend. He could join us." 

Bass let the kid connect and called to Charlie. Miles narrowed his eyes when she stepped in and squared up with the guy. 

"Well there's a plot twist. Your niece, right? Charlotte Matheson." 

The guy hesitated and Charlie knocked him out cold. Bass ran in to check the kid and reassured the crowd. 

"Impressive." 

Miles smirked as Bass cut his eyes at Charlie. She shrugged. Flashing a charming smile, Bass regathered the crowd and motioned Charlie to take a shot at him. She went after him hard. He recovered and let the crowd watch her take his fist to her side. She didn't miss a breath so he hit her again. Charlie sidestepped his growing momentum and nailed his kidney. He spun his leg into her shoulder but she refused to go down. 

"I can see the family resemblance." 

Miles rolled his eyes. 

Charlie rushed Bass and peppered his torso with body shots while she laughed. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her cheek but she twisted away and grabbed her water. 

Bass opened his arms to the crowd and invited a new contender. 

********

"Bass do that?" Miles brushed his fingers over the darkening bruises on Charlie's abs. 

"Are you mad?" 

"Did you like it?" 

"Hell yes," Charlie shifted on the cot beside him and pinched at the wrinkles in his cotton shirt. 

Miles grinned but stilled his fingers, "Make any money yet?" 

Charlie laughed, "I don't know. I have to watch him." 

"Watch me what?" Bass grinned and stepped through the tent flap. He found the two cots opened side by side, "Why is the door open?" 

"Because nothing's going on," Miles rolled onto his back and sat up.

"Damn, Charlie. I thought for sure when I got here, you'd be naked." 

"It was fun, Bass. Did we make any money?" Charlie sat up and disguised her wince. 

Miles noticed the twitch in her jaw when she flexed her core. Bass dug a bag of diamonds out of his pocket and threw them to Charlie. She raised her arm and caught the bag. The twitch was gone.

"Not bad. Are we doing it again?" Charlie tossed the bag back to Bass. 

"Yes." 

Charlie looked back at Miles. "The blonde is the wife?" 

Bass nodded, "What did she have to say, Miles?"

Charlie rolled her eyes when he arched his eyebrows. 

"Well, she still wants me. She had her eye on you," Miles looked at Bass. 

"She's going to hate me." 

Bass looked from Miles to Charlie and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"I'll gut that bitch either way," Charlie stood up and grabbed her pack and crossbow. "So make sure you work that into your plan," Charlie stepped away from Miles and glanced over her shoulder at Bass as she stepped outside. 

"She took that well," He looked from where Charlie ducked out of sight when Bass chuckled. "Fight for it? Winner gets the whiskey?" Miles raised his eyebrows at Bass. 

"Right here, right now? Or are you talking unsanctioned?" 

"It's an idea. What do you think?" Miles closed the tent flap and stepped to the center of the room. 

"It would give her an angle to use against Charlie. If the bitch doesn't decide to get rid of her." Bass walked toward Miles, "That gives Charlie a reason to kill her." 

"Just tell me what you think, Bass." 

********

"I told him no." Bass sat down next to Charlie with his back to the table. 

"Why? He wants to pull me out and go in himself. No matter who wins, we get in." Charlie continued to sharpen her knife. 

"We're pissing people off, Charlie. They will hit back." 

Charlie took a breath and wiped her blade. She slid the knife back into her belt, "Did Miles steal anything good?"

Bass slowly grinned, "You don't want to be in the ring." 

Charlie looked at the towel in her fingers and smiled. "It's twisted, but it's more fun." 

"As much as I want to like that, be careful. Bass leaned in and kissed her neck. "I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, stalker." Charlie flopped onto the bench next to Miles. 

He passed her his flask and continued to watch Bass work his charm around the fire several yards away. 

"Is the fight still on?" 

Miles shrugged. 

Charlie's eyes brightened with the burn spilling down her throat. "I scared him. He'll come around." 

Miles shook his head, "Nah, let him put on the brakes." 

Charlie wrinkled her brow and watched Bass laugh at a joke that couldn't be that funny. He caught her stare and flashed a smile. 

"See that?" Miles turned to Charlie. 

"The fake laugh? Yeah, he's reeling them in." 

Miles took the whiskey, "The smile."

"He was telling the truth." 

"Yeah," Miles turned up the flask. 

********

"Hey. Charlie." 

Charlie opened her eyes. She eased away from the cot and hurried through the flap. Bass let it fall silently closed. 

"Where have you been?" 

"I got him something. You know, call it a birthday present." 

Charlie looked around and Bass showed her a beat up acoustic guitar. She looked up and met his eyes. 

"Trust me. He'll love it. I want to leave it out, like Christmas. Let him wake up to it." 

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, sure. Do we keep watch? So we don't miss it? You know, when he wakes up." 

Bass grinned in the darkness and found Charlie's mouth with his lips, "You won't miss it."

********

Charlie tossed on the cot hating the canvas everywhere she looked. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes choked closed and she rolled to face Miles. She held the back of her hand where she could feel his breath. Her own breathing slowed as she kept time with his. Charlie watched a tremor surge through her thumb. 

Miles shifted and brought her knuckles to his lips. 

Charlie held her arm steady and waited for his whisper soft grip to release. Miles opened his eyes and rubbed his lips over her fingers, "What do you need? Outside? Let's go." 

Charlie shook her head, "No, I'm fine. It's just the walls. Can I sleep between you?" 

Miles shook the arm curled around his side, "Bass, wake up." 

Charlie exhaled when he leaned over Miles' shoulder and tucked loose hair behind her ear. 

"I couldn't sleep," Charlie wrote her apology over her darkened features. 

"She needs some air but she won't get out of bed," Miles sat up and fought his blanket. 

"No, it's cool. I'll take her," Bass climbed to his feet. "Come on, Charlie. I could use a piss." 

"Use the jar. I thought if I could see you, I might calm down," Charlie glanced at Bass but kept her eyes on Miles. 

"Scoot over," Bass walked around the cots and nudged Charlie with his knee.

"I'll use the jar," Miles huffed throwing his blanket aside and rolled off the cot. 

Charlie lifted herself to the spot Miles left vacant. She tried to curl up above the middle support bar beneath the flimsy mattress. She frowned and turned to put her head at the other end. Miles looked back over his shoulder as she kicked her jeans away. Bass stepped closer to block his view of the crate where he laid the guitar. Miles looked from Charlie to Bass. 

"She's not going to sleep," Bass kept his voice quiet next to Miles. "Unless I pin her down."

Charlie heard Miles zip his pants and the sound of water splashing over his hands in the wash basin. She watched them talk but couldn't make out the conversation. 

"She goes for that?" 

"Not my first sleepless night with Charlie. If she feels safe, she gives in. I can usually get her to sleep an hour or two at least. Sometimes she calms down for days." 

Miles wiped his wet hands over his face, "How did you keep her down? I've seen the marks." 

"Just my hands. I swear." 

Miles used the towel next to the basin. He left Bass and sat down next to Charlie. 

She put her head back at the other end of the cot. Scowling, she arched her back looking for comfort. 

"Bass wants to pin you down," Miles turned and looked over at Charlie. 

She stared at the ceiling, "Usually works." 

"What if it doesn't? Tell me about when it didn't work." 

Charlie put an arm behind her head. 

"You tell me. When I got here, she always climbed in bed with you until Rachel threw her little fit," Bass tossed the towel back over the hook. 

Miles stretched out on the cot. "For a few more months at least, I can still say I've had more sleepless nights with Charlie," he ran his hand over Charlie's abs and watched her eyes close. 

Bass watched Charlie's head tilt as her neck relaxed. With an abstract grin, he climbed back into bed and wrapped himself around her.

Charlie rubbed her fingers through his hair, "This works too." 

Miles leaned closer. He dropped his face to her cheek so she could feel his breath and brushed his thumb against the tender skin exposed as her shirt gave way to his hands, "Yeah, I know."

Bass felt Charlie's heartbeat slow as he watched Miles kiss along her cheek to her brow and rub his hands over her skin without moving out of bounds. 

Charlie turned her face into Miles, "I missed this." 

"Your mom called him a perv. Told him you two were inappropriate," Bass closed his lips on her collarbone. 

"Not the time, Bass." 

"She caught my hand on his dick," Charlie spread her fingers over the back of Miles' neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Jesus, Miles." 

"I was drunk. I forgot Rachel was there," Miles pulled away with a hint of a grin.

"Yeah, I noticed," Charlie recaptured his mouth. "Way to give a girl whiplash, you jerk." 

"That's why you didn't beat the shit out of me?" Bass raised his head to look at Miles. Even in the dark, words were optional. 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

"That fucking hickie," Miles nuzzled his way behind her jaw and sucked at her neck as he let Charlie guide his hand lower.

"I thought he really wanted to kill me, and hell, over you he just might," Charlie heard him chuckle in the darkness. "Then he just stopped. No reason why," Bass leaned up on his elbow.

"I couldn't come up with a better plan. She trusts you, Bass. It made sense." 

"You do love me," Charlie poked at Miles chest. 

Miles tugged her panties away. He pulled her thigh up and bent her knee over his leg. He kissed her cheek, "Not going there." 

Bass watched the tension leak away from Charlie's shadowed eyes as she raised her arms and shed the t-shirt for Miles. Her hand dropped to Miles' waistband but he raised his eyes to Bass in the dark. 

Charlie felt calloused fingers intertwine with hers and open Miles' jeans. She moaned as Bass gently forced her wrists into his grip above her head. Miles waited until Charlie stilled and Bass broke away from her lips and nodded. 

Charlie watched Miles stare at her hands and look back to her eyes. She blinked slowly and rubbed her thumb over Bass's closed fingers. Miles still hesitated. She pulled his focus to her lips and smiled. She tilted her head and forced Bass to keep up with her need. 

"Charlie," Miles hardened at the way she arched toward him in response.

"Slow down," he raked his thumb beneath her breast and she abruptly relaxed. 

Bass felt Charlie go slack and looked to Miles. He watched her breathing slow as Miles gently stroked his palm over her skin and untangled his legs. 

Charlie strained against Bass and recaptured his lips. Her mouth softened against his. The heat between them suddenly flared. Bass instinctively glanced at Miles as he tried to read Charlie. 

Charlie threw her head back and clenched her jaw but was unable to keep herself from crying out in anticipation. Miles methodically kissed the inside of Charlie's thighs as he opened her legs. 

Bass brought his free hand to her forehead and smoothed the hair from her face as she thrashed her head against the pillow. He chuckled quietly and nuzzled her ear, "Do you want us to stop?" 

"No, he feels so good," Charlie whimpered. 

Bass nipped and kissed along her jawline to her lips, "He's just getting started." 

Charlie's face split into a smile before her eyes closed with a groan. Miles hummed his approval as she grew even wetter for his tongue. Bass shifted on the mattress but refused to free her hands no matter how badly he wanted relief. 

Charlie mewled as a seductive wet heat engulfed her nipple. Her arms strained against Bass. He held her firm. 

Miles disregarded Charlie's attempts keep herself in check. She tried to twist away from his mouth only to return and buck her hips into him. He raked his teeth over her clit and gently bit her swollen flesh. Charlie's breath came sharp and ragged as her thighs quivered violently. 

Bass released her tortured breasts and watched Miles slide his cock into Charlie. She rolled her face into Bass with a soft, slow moan. He brushed his lips over hers. 

Charlie opened her eyes and kissed Bass. "I want you to feel him," she broke off into a pant as Miles lifed her pelvis and drove into her harder. 

"Miles," she choked back the sound reprimanding herself for the volume. 

His hand hit the cot next to her head as his lips lowered to her ear, "Do you trust me?" 

"Mmmm," her mouth opened against his cheek searching for his. 

"Say my name." 

Charlie found what she was looking for and greedily devoured him, "Let her know." 

Lips and teeth clashed in the darkness as they both smiled but refused to pull away. 

Charlie tried to turn her face to Bass as he transferred her wrists to Miles. He slid off the cot and goosebumps broke out over Charlie's side. She shivered and looked up at Miles. He steadily pumped his hips as he motioned to Bass just out of sight. She felt soft cloth bind her hands to the frame of the cot. Bass maneuvered her fingers to teach her how to get free. Then he closed her grip over the loop and pulled against it. 

Miles waited for her to nod at Bass and turn back to him before sliding his palm down her arm to her breast. She heard Bass drop his jeans as Miles sucked her nipple into his mouth, "You good?" 

"The best." 

He swallowed her smile with his kiss before he pulled away and withdrew for Bass. 

Charlie arched her back as Bass plunged his full length into her. His familiar rhythm lulled Charlie into a sustained bliss as his fingers trailed the back of her thighs and lifted her legs. 

Miles bit at the skin across his shoulders and slid his hand down his back. Bass thrust deeper as he felt Miles open his ass. Charlie writhed under the intensity as Miles' fingers worked inside Bass. She recognized the low gutteral growl as his pace grew wilder. She felt him twitch and falter before pulling out and climbing over her using his fist to finish himself off. 

Charlie raised her face as his hand opened her jaw. She felt Miles tongue dip into her pussy as Bass shot into her throat. She sucked hard enough to feel Bass's legs tremble against her shoulders as his hands tangled in her hair. 

"More, Miles. I want you to fuck me," Charlie struggled to speak. 

Bass traced her jaw with his fingertips and climbed off the cot. Miles stretched out over Charlie and kissed her as he did what she asked. Settling back on his heels, he snapped into her hard and gripped the base of his cock. 

Bass blinked and grinned before laying down next to Charlie. He stared at Miles fucking her and ran his hand over her body in total familiarity. 

Charlie's eyes rolled closed as he found her clit and pressed his lips to the tender skin on the back of her arm. 

The muscles in Miles' neck grew taut as Bass closed his teeth and pinched her nipple. Charlie tensed around Miles so tight he pitched forward and caught himself before falling into her. 

His eyes went dark and she cried out his name as he showed how closely he'd paid attention to her every moan and gasp. Charlie fought the restraints to avoid waking unnecessary attention but allowed herself enough freedom to make it very clear to anyone listening which officer was responsible. 

Miles collapsed onto the cot next to her and drew his fingers through the saliva trail Bass left as he licked warm cum from Charlie's breasts. He gently untied her wrists and pulled her body against him. 

Bass lifted her closer to Miles and slid behind her using their bodies to hide her from the walls. Charlie gripped him wherever she could reach and tugged him closer as she burrowed into Miles' chest. Both men shifted awkwardly trying to get comfortable. Charlie fell into heavy sleep oblivious to everything but the strength surrounding her.


	31. Chapter 31

Miles opened his eyes and checked the tent flap for light. He lifted his head and pulled Charlie's hair free of the stubble that darkened his cheek. Distracted by the length, he pushed up onto his elbow. Charlie and Bass watched his face as he looked from Bass back to the guitar.

Bass felt Charlie squeeze his thigh beneath the blanket. He sat up and turned with Miles as he left the cot and walked toward the crate. 

Charlie sat up with him. She frowned and climbed out of the blanket to get a better view. Miles looked at her at then back to Bass. Charlie flashed her smile and hooked her thumbs toward Bass. 

Bass pulled his legs free and swung them off of the cot. He leaned forward unsure if he would break the spell by standing. 

Charlie climbed to him and wrapped herself over his shoulder, "Is he going to play it?" 

Miles shook the pick from the guitar and looked at it. He ran his hands over the wood and squeezed the neck. He looked around and set his foot on a box of rations and tested the strings. 

Charlie watched him tune it but she couldn't see his eyes. She leaned to catch a glimpse and Bass ran his hand over her waist and pulled her into his lap. 

Miles looked up at them and grinned. 

Bass stood up and threw Miles his jeans before pulling on his own, "I'll get breakfast. What do you say to a day of leave?" 

Charlie grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her mouth to keep from squealing when Miles' face broke into a full, open smile. 

"Thanks, Bass," he looked down to the damp grass and set the guitar back on the crate. 

Bass shoved his hands in his pockets with a lopsided grin, "It's not in the best shape. But you can play anything." 

Miles pulled his pants over his hips but left them open. He stared as Bass stuck his head through the flap to look around and slipped outside.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a stolen chair and cradled the guitar in his lap. He grinned and watched Charlie search for her panties. She nearly fell off the cot when she raised them in the air triumphantly. 

She sat across from him on the crate with a permanent grin ready to explode if he would just play. Charlie's shoulders relaxed at the first few cords. Her grin deepened as he toyed with the melody. 

"This guy who knows me is an automatic fool. But he comes in handy with tobacco and booze," Miles began to sing and looked up at Charlie with a grin. 

"We like to light some candles for the girls who might stop in." 

Charlie popped her eyebrows in mock shock. 

Miles looked back at his hands and laughed before picking it up again, "Rewind our favorite heartaches.Play ‘em again. These are the things I do for fun. There’ll be nights when I’m wasting all my instinct," 

Charlie rested her head against her shoulder watching his eyes. 

"I’ll probably spend some mornings on the run.  
Rise and shine and shut the blind. And skin the hairless dog. How do ya like spendin’ time with me?" 

Charlie leaned forward on her hands with a smirk. 

Miles grinned back at her, "This girl I’m down with, she’s too pretty for me."

Charlie's face fell back to a small grin. 

"I think she knows it. She’s just waiting to see."

Charlie pulled her lip into her teeth. She gently shook her head no, then soothed the spot with her tongue. 

"If I can shed some old skin and repel my body from the TV. Have more than drinks for dinner.  
And get out of bed before noon. If I ever move at all." 

Charlie pulled up her knees as she laughed and caught herself before she could tumble awkwardly off the crate. 

"There’ll be nights when I’m wasting all my instinct. I’ll probably spend some mornings on the run," Miles looked away from Charlie's eyes. "Rise and shine and shut the blind. And skin the hairless dog. How do ya like spendin’ time with me?"

"And when it feels like we’re just going in circles. That my friend may certainly be. It’s a hobby just like anyone else’s. It’s just what I’m good at.  
Would you like to spend some time with me cause…

There’ll be nights when I’m wasting all my instinct. I’ll probably spend some mornings on the run. Rise and shine and shut the blind. And kill the hairless dog. How do ya like spendin’ time with me?" 

Charlie waited for him to finish the song before she slid from the crate to his lap. She stared for a long time before running her fingers up his chest to his face. 

Miles watched her eyes as she touched him. He gently kissed Charlie's fingertips as they ghosted over his lips. Charlie leaned in and pressed her lips to his before swiping her tongue into his willing mouth. 

Bass threw the tent flap open noisily and stepped halfway inside before stopping. He ducked his head in at the same moment the ambassador's wife stepped around him and through the opening. Charlie turned and stopped when Miles' hand on her ribcage suppressed her movement. 

"My apologies for interrupting," the woman addressed Miles. 

Charlie's jaw set. Miles narrowed his eyes. Bass approached her looking sideways at Miles. 

Charlie stood up and turned around, "Must be important." She tilted her head and allowed the other woman to explain. 

"Urgent, yes." 

When no other excuse was given, Bass redirected her attention, "Charlie and I can get started on the wagon." 

Miles stood behind Charlie and softly touched her back. She looked up at him. He tilted his chin toward Bass, "Make sure you recount those rifles from the other day. I don't want any disappearing." 

Bass nodded. Charlie tugged Miles' tshirt from the day before free from the frame of the cot and slid it over her head. She pulled on her jeans and boots and walked to join Bass. 

Miles hooked his fingers in her knife belt and pulled her back to him. Charlie snaked a arm around his waist and met his lips. He looked over her shoulder at the interruption, "I won't be long." 

"Don't forget the whiskey," she kissed his cheek and left with Bass. 

"She's very pretty. In the right dress you'd never notice the scars." 

Miles sat back down in the chair, "What do you want?" 

"I'm interested in a fight." 

Bass chuckled as Charlie's stride became more pronounced with the number of men staring at her. She looked straight ahead with her back straight and her chin level. Bass pulled her into line ahead of him and ground against her until she laughed.

"It's pathetic. They wouldn't even know what to do with me." She rolled her eyes, "It creeps me out." 

"Don't punch me, but the shirt doesn't help," Bass met the eyes of an officer at the exit door. His arms tightened around Charlie's waist before releasing her to grab a tray. 

She handed him one for Miles and started down the line, "No way I was putting on a bra in front of her." 

Bass grinned, "I'm not complaining." 

He held Charlie's food as she hopped onto the tailgate. Bass handed over the coffee he'd left out earlier before the crazy woman insisted on being seen entering their tent. 

Charlie chomped on a piece of toast as she watched for Miles, "Where do they get this food? It's fucking toast. We're in the middle of nowhere." 

"As long as it doesn't kill me, I don't care at the moment," he stuffed his mouth with ham and washed it down with tepid coffee. "Did he sing to you?"

"Yeah, why did you leave?"

Bass shrugged, "I know what it's like. He opens up more when he's alone." 

Charlie nodded and leaned into him. 

Bass set his empty plate aside, "Can I ask you something?" 

Charlie wrinkled her brow, "Always." 

"Did I read you wrong that day? On the way back from Austin?" 

Charlie rubbed her hand over his thigh, "Are you asking if I wanted it to be Miles?" 

Bass lifted his brow and cocked his head at her. 

"I thought you were the only one that would get it. After Jason, I don't remember how I got out of the building. I remember feeling so sure I could just die if he was there. I wanted Miles more than I wanted to be alive," Charlie chewed on her lip. "Then he was gone and you were there. I wasn't going to lose him." 

"So you got your head straight with me and we got him back." Bass leaned to look down at the flattened grass. 

Charlie wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, "I love you, Bass." 

He cuddled her into his chest and smiled, "That was never the question, Charlotte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I didn't write the song 😊 I just had fun with it. You should check it out


End file.
